Uneasy Elements
by cheekylittlelass
Summary: Sequel to an Uneasy Alliance. Starscream's power and arrogance have grown even greater as he settles into his leadership over the Decepticons. Now he wants Alexis to rejoin him, on a special mission...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry if the whole 'Uneasy' title thing is starting to annoy people, it's only because I want to demonstrate that my stories are linked!

For those of you who don't know, this story is a sequel to my other stories, 'An Uneasy Partnership' and 'An Uneasy Alliance.' The stories focus on Starscream and Alexis. This story will probably read well on it's own, if you don't wish to read them. Not quite sure yet where this will go, so let's wait and see!

**

* * *

**

Uneasy Elements

Chapter 1

Kickback landed, skidding slightly to a halt and raising a cloud of silver dust. He shook himself and folded his wings, and began climbing the stairs that led to the tremendous archway; the gateway to Starscream's palace. He looked over his shoulder as he climbed, his wings twitching as he took in the vast landscape below. Huge towers reared up to the heavens. The sky was filled with the distant hums and whines of millions of decepticons flying here and there. The ground below was equally busy, the hustle of a thousand metal bodies glittering like shifting sand. Kickback did not visit the capital often. Unfortunately for him, Starscream possessed a distaste of Insecticons, and his kind had been practically banished, allowed to inhabit a rare area of swamp-like terrain far to the south. They were tolerated and left to themselves, called upon when needed, but their standing amongst the decepticons had been sorely reduced since the fall of Megatron.

Kickback cursed to himself as he dwelt on his kind's fall from grace. Damn Starscream! He could remember the days when the jet had been little more than a joke, someone who was only kept by Megatron's side because he could not be trusted anywhere else. Someone who flew into a rage at the slightest thing, only to be met with derisive laughter on all sides. Stupid, petty Starscream, the butt of jokes and scorn for centuries.

Not so any more. Starscream had finally put his skills to good use, cultivating favour and power, growing stronger, more influential and wiser. Megatron's invasion of the organic planet Earth had proven to be his undoing, as the disgruntled decepticons had turned to Starscream, whose love for their home planet was unrivalled. Starscream had discovered the most powerful weapon ever known- the Requiem Blaster, and killed Megatron. And here they were with a new leader. Their return to Cybertron, a sad, wasted wreck of a planet, had been the start of a new age for the Decepticons. Starscream had made good on his boasting, and now the planet thrived once again. Kickback shook his head, allowing a tiny amount of respect for his new ruler to nudge its way into his mind. If only Starscream would show the Insecticons the favour his predecessor had done.

Kickback ran a self-scan, the twentieth one that day, to check that his cargo was safe. With any luck, the audience he had been granted today would ensure his kind were treated with the respect they deserved. With that hope in his processor, he transformed into his upright mode, taking care to sheath his weapons.

He paused at the huge entrance, flanked by two guards. Kickback's narrow gaze took in the menacing figures, bowed his head and started to scurry inside, when a beefy arm stopped him in his tracks.

"State your business." The guard grunted.

"I'm here to see his majesty, Starscream," Kickback hissed, his wings clicking together. "He will not be happy if I am late. Let me through! My name is Kickback. I have an audience with our leader!"

He spread out one palm, and a hologram sprang up and rotated slowly in the air- the decepticon insignia in purple and gold. This was the symbol that the con projecting it was granted access to the palace.

The guard grunted and shoved Kickback roughly over the threshold. He snarled in anger, but did not draw his weapons. The two guards roared with laughter. "Hurry along, Insect!"

Kickback drew himself up, cold fury in his optics, struggling to bring himself under control. He composed his features, and began clacking over the onyx-like floor, deep into the huge palace.

* * *

Starscream gritted his teeth and fought to keep his temper from simmering over the edge. In front of his throne, Soundwave stood and intoned his latest report on the scourge of the rebel Autobot bases. Soundwave had to have the worst voice in the world to listen to for any long period of time. He knew this information was important. He knew it had to be him, the leader, to hear it. This was one thing he couldn't foist off onto the long-suffering Thundercracker. Starscream sighed inwardly. Being supreme ruler of the Decepticons, and most of the planet Cybertron was glorious indeed. Sadly it had to include moments like this, when he must hold court and be updated on the happenings of his realm.

_Bor-ing…_

He itched to go flying, and found his optics wandering to the soaring windows above, showing the twilit sky winking with distant stars. His thoughts wandered away, across the galaxies. _I wonder what she is up to on that mud planet of hers…_

Abruptly he was awoken from his reverie by Soundwave stepping smartly to one side, his report apparently finished. Starscream blinked his optics and mentally shook himself as Thrust stepped forward.

"Kickback is here to see you, Starscream."

"Who?" The jet asked, irritably. Later on, he'd decided, he would go for a long, hard flight, followed by a visit to the gladiator arena to watch a match. Enough sitting around!

Thrust neatly stepped aside, to reveal the Insecticon standing further down the hall. He stepped forward, somewhat nervously. "Starscream…"

Starscream gave a growl of annoyance, causing the Insecticon to stop where he was, looking to Thrust for help. "What do you want, Insect?"

Kickback, sensing Starscream's impatience and disinterest, stepped forward once more, determined that he should be heard. "Starscream, I have made a discovery that I think would interest you," he chirped, servos clasped together. "Something that could further influence our fortunes as a planet. It is a new element, found beneath our swamps. We have been trying to mine it for some time. We think there could be more of it, and thought it best to bring it to your attention…"

Starscream sat forward, steepling his fingers. "How much of this so-called new element have you managed to find?"

"Not much," the Insecticon admitted. "But what we have been able to process has proven to be more powerful than energon! We think there is much more, but…"

"But you have had difficulty extracting it, so only now have you chosen to bring this matter to my attention," interrupted Starscream smoothly, leaning forward on his throne. Kickback leant back instinctively. "If you had been able to gather this mysterious substance easily, perhaps you would have kept it for yourselves, mmm?"

"No, lord!" protested Kickback, his wings clacking together anxiously. "My first priority is to you, I swear!"

"In any event," said Starscream, sitting upright once more, "Do you think such a marvellous material, if it did exist, would have escaped my notice before now?"

This was where Kickback introduced his ace card. He drew himself up proudly. "With all due respect leader, I have some of the unrefined element with me here for you to inspect. You have not detected any trace of anything unusual as I entered your chamber, have you?"

For the first time a glimmer of genuine interest appeared in the jet's crimson optics. He glanced at Thrust, who shrugged. "No results of a foreign material in my scans, lord, apart from the usual residual traces left from energon."

Starscream nodded. "The same from my scans," he agreed. "I only detect the primary signs of space rust in your wing joints, Kickback."

Kickback looked up, aghast. "Space rust?"

Starscream nodded. "You ought to get that seen to. But, first, Insecticon, you will show me this material."

Kickback nodded, and withdrew from his chest compartment a lump of grey rock, extremely ordinary looking. He tentatively withdrew a laser, looking up to ensure this was allowed. With a nod from Starscream, he split the rock open. Inside was a glowing, oozing mass of dark blue, oily sludge. As the jet watched intently, Kickback applied heat to it, and it liquidized, becoming slick and runny in a matter of seconds. He looked up again.

"I will gladly take a small amount, to ensure no harm will come to you from drinking this, leader," he offered.

Starscream took the rock and raised it slowly to eye level, shaking his head, optics fixed on the oily liquid. Without taking his gaze off it, he motioned to Thrust, who stepped forward to decant it into a clear container. Then he spoke again.

"You are right, Insect. I can only detect this once it is in its refined state. I will be running further tests. How is it you were able to find it?"

"I don't know," Kickback replied. "Perhaps my organic parts were able to sense it. It has a peculiar scent, and I, well…. I can just sense it," he finished lamely.

Starscream tilted the beaker back, letting a small amount trickle into his mouth. Thrust and Kickback looked on expectantly. Even Soundwave leaned forward slightly to watch.

Starscream sat motionless for a few moments, optics half closed. Then he handed the beaker, still over half full, to Thrust.

"You will cease mining the substance until further notice." Starscream paused, and then grudgingly added: "You… did well to bring this to my attention."

He rose from the throne, signalling the audience was over. Kickback stepped forward. "My lord, wait a moment! How can you mine this without us? Surely the Insecticons are needed, we are the only ones who will be able to locate more seams for you, after all, we are able to detect this organic material, and you are not!"

Starscream turned back around, slowly, his optics glittering. "I see," he said smoothly. "Kickback wants a reward, a stake in this new treasure..." His optics flashed dangerously and Kickback gulped.

"Well, I only mean that you are not able to find this new energy source without organic assistance," he said humbly. "This makes us useful to you, surely? And…"

He broke off, his gaze shifting from side to side.

"And what?" Starscream drawled. "Out with it, Insect."

"Uh… we have had new hatchlings this year, Starscream. Close to fifty thousand. And with this discovery in mind, I have come to ask you if half of them will be permitted to join your Decepticon Army. As a token of…"

"I will consider it. Starscream replied. Then before the Insecticon could react, he raised his deadly ray, pointing it straight at Kickback's face.

Kickback gave a yell of fear and wrapped his arms around his head. A huge blast rent the air, making his audio receptors ring. Heat seared the left side of his cheek, blinding light filled his optics…

A few moments later, when he realised he wasn't dead, Kickback straightened up tentatively, trembling all over. He shifted his left foot, only to find no floor beneath it. With a cry he wobbled alarmingly, teetering on the edge of a deep crater right beside him. He scrambled back, staring at the smoking hole. Then he looked up at his leader, who was casually blowing smoke from his gun.

"Yes, you're right, it is superior to energon," he said conversationally. "Well done Kickback. Now, off you go. Oh, and one more thing," he added, as Kickback began to scurry away. The Insecticon looked back apprehensively. "If I find you disobeying me, and continuing to mine this material without my permission, I will send all of your precious hatchlings to the Arena. and I will personally dismantle... every... last... one. Are we clear?"

"Yes, lord," Kickback squeaked. He practically ran from the throne room, disappearing out of sight.

Thrust watched him go. "An interesting day, Starscream." he said lightly. "Is it really more potent than energon? And to think it was here all along, without our even realising it. This could make you more powerful then ever. I just have one question…"

Starscream raised an eyebrow. Thrust pressed on.

"I hate to admit it, but surely Kickback is right. He and his race possess organic elements, making them able to detect this new organic fuel. You and I can't sense it. Presumably we will need their help in finding it."

"We will need organic life to assist us in finding it, surely," replied Starscream.

Thrust frowned, then an expression of understanding dawned on his face. "You mean…?"

"Indeed," replied Starscream, a smile creeping across his face. "I'm am off for a flight. Do not disturb me, Thrust."

Thrust gave a short, smart bow. "Of course not, leader." He watched his leader stride out, and turned back, with a sigh.

"I'll… just get someone to mend the floor then."

He placed a digit on his com link. "Frenzy! Get in here, now!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we will find out more about Alexis and what she's been doing between now and the last story. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews so far, they mean a lot. I'm on a roll! Chapters are fairly short, but they should lengthen as the story picks up.

* * *

Chapter 2

White light streamed behind Starscream as he entered Earth's atmosphere. Below him, glimmering a dark blue, the atlantic ocean lay. He could just make out what he knew to be the eastern coastline of the United States, still lit by the sun. Away to his right, in darkness, the small shape of the United Kingdom huddled far beneath him. He chuckled internally when he recalled the time on this insignificant lump of rock, surrounded by grey sea. Who'd have thought what his time in that country would eventually lead to?

He had not been here since he had returned Alexis to her home, six months ago. According to the treaty drawn up after Starscream had returned Earth to the humans, he was not permitted to return, unless by giving prior notice, and only then when he received clearance. He snorted and started his descent. Such things did not matter to him. Who could stop him? Certainly not the humans, or the pathetic autobots. Most of them now resided on Earth, apart from a few small factions he had yet to weed out back home. It gave Starscream enormous pleasure to deny them access to their own planet. Especially after news of its glorious rejuvenation reached their audio receptors! He could only imagine their frustration and longing. Well, they could go on longing. Cybertron belonged to him.

He was very low now, flying only several thousand feet above the ground. He scowled at the sight of clouds below him. That meant it was raining down there. As usual.

Suddenly another aircraft came within range of his scanners. He waited for the inevitable clipped command to leave UK airspace, and was preparing a menacing retort, when to his surprise a voice sounded over his com link, in Cybertronian.

/ "_Starscream_." /

A mixture of annoyance and vindictiveness flooded the jet's systems as the small plane came closer, flying alongside like plankton beside a shark. / "_Powerglide_,"/ he sneered. / "_The autobot that thinks he can fly_." /

/ "_Starscream, we have prepared a landing space for you,_" / said Powerglide. / "_Optimus Prime requests that you stay in jet mode until you are inside the designated space. Will…" /_

/ _"Oh, you want Starscream to co-operate nicely do you?_" / snarled the jet. / "_You know, I was going to go for discretion, but now…. Hmmm…. Where would be a good spot for me to land?" Piccadilly Circus? Trafalgar Square?" /_

/ _"Starscream, we urgently need to talk to you," _/ said the smaller plane hurriedly. / "_Prime and several humans have been trying to contact you for days." /_

Starscream paused, struck by the autobot's tone. This he was not expecting. / "_On what matter?_" / he growled.

/ "_Will you come with me and hear what he has to say?_" /

Starscream thought for a moment. / "_Very well_," / he hissed. / "_I will accompany you, Autobot, but hear this- If I get bored or displeased by whatever Prime has to tell me, I will leave and go about my own business!" /_

/ "_Yes, I expect you will_," / Powerglide sighed over the com link. / "_Follow me_." /

The jet screamed into land down a huge, deserted runway, lit with winking lights. Across the flat tarmac he could see several Earth aircrafts parked near some sprawling terminal buildings. He taxied across the tarmac with Powerglide, who appeared to be leading him towards a vast hangar, light spilling from the yawning doorway. Fine, misty drizzle settled over his entire body. Presently they were joined by a red and blue truck, who sped across to meet them and rumbled alongside. Optimus Prime opened a com link.

/ _"Starscream._" /

For a moment the jet thought about ignoring the truck, but eventually he grunted back.

/ "_Prime. This had better be good. What do you want? What is this place?_" /

/ "_Heathrow Airport,_" / Prime replied. / "_It's been completely emptied, just for you. The Prime Minister is having to tell the world that one of its busiest airports is the target of a bomb scare." / _A chuckle came over the com link._ / "In a way, Starscream, having you around practically _is_ a bomb scare. This way."/_

The truck sped ahead, somehow managing to look composed and dignified even in vehicle mode. They entered the hangar. Deep inside, lit by huge overhead lights, was a viewing platform with chairs for humans to sit on. Two huge chairs were arranged in front. Optimus Prime transformed with a series of graceful clicks and clunks, nodding to the jet. Starscream followed suit, arching his back as he transformed, stretching his shining wings, shaking the moisture from him irritably. He could see a few men climbing the steps to the platform and taking their seats. A couple of them were wearing what appeared to be military uniform. Starscream began to guess what this was about. He was going to get his wrist slapped for ignoring the treaty and visiting Earth. A low growl rose in his throat. Beside him, Optimus Prime had started introducing the men, telling Starscream their names and the names of their organisations. He was barely listening, and began to stalk towards the platform.

The Chief of the Metropolitan Police, a man named Phil Tallington, fought to stay composed as the huge, hulking jet approached. He found his eyes widening in fear and fidgeted anxiously in his seat as it came closer. God, but it was big! It bristled with terrifying weapons. Wide shoulders framed the cockpit chest, thrusting forward beneath a helmeted head, with two piercing red optics. Its expression was mean and evil, the mouth tugged in a snarl. Arrogance radiated like heat from every inch of it. The red gaze swept over all the men as if blaming them for everything that had ever grieved it. Phil sat frozen, mesmerized, as the jet took its seat, sending a tremor through the platform. Optimus Prime sat down beside it, nodding to the men reassuringly.

Starscream saw the fear in the human's faces as he approached and sat down. Good! He had deliberately left his weapons unsheathed, the better to intimidate them. This had better be good, or they would know about it. He looked them all over as he sat. A couple of military men, he guessed, and a couple of others who may be part of the country's police force.  
In the middle sat a very ordinary looking man, dressed in slightly grubby jeans and a baggy navy sweater. Some sort of workman. He looked out of place besides the smartly dressed humans, although he also looked less afraid. His face was lined and tired and he sat limply in his chair. Starscream treated him to a glare, but he merely looked back at the jet as if waiting for something. They both looked up at the sound of Optimus' calm, rumbling voice.

"Starscream. This is Mr. Tallington, the Met Chief, and his colleague, Mr. Kearny."

The two police nodded to the jet, who glared back. The silence stretched on, awkwardly, until Phil broke it, clearing his throat nervously.

"Thank you for coming, uh… Mr…. Starscream, sir, I…"

"So, was it you who called me here to this little tin shed, Tallington?" Starscream leaned in, throwing the man into shadow, relishing the fear on the poor man's face as he flinched.

"No, Starscream. It was me."

Starscream leaned back, to see the plainly dressed, tired man had addressed him. He frowned slightly. "And who are you? The man who fetches the drinks?"

The man leaned forward, one hand rubbing his face in an exhausted gesture. He seemed unmoved by the jet's intimidating scorn. "I'm Jonathon Garner," he said simply. "Alexis' father. I've never been so glad to see you in all my life. I'm desperate for your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing so far, I really appreciate it. I'll keep up with the updates until I hit a wall or life gets busy again. Woop!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, she's missing?" rasped Starscream.

"I mean she went out last Friday night and didn't come back," answered Jonathon. He looked weary and burdened, his eyes bloodshot.

Phil leaned forward, and Starscream's gaze turned to him. "There is sufficient evidence in place to suggest she was abducted," he said, fingering the sheaf of notes in front of him.

"Why?" demanded the jet.

"Well, could be any number of reasons," said the Chief, glancing at his colleague. "I'm… not sure how much you know about our race and the complications of human nature, but young women like Alexis are often victims of crime. She could have been taken for…" he trailed off, seemingly uncomfortable to go on in front of Alexis' father. But Jonathon sighed and continued for him. "She could have been sexually attacked," he said, looking up the Seeker. "Or robbed. But the thing is…"

Starscream leaned forward, intent on the middle aged man. The sneer had gone, his optics blazed with intensity, his mind appeared to be working fast. "Go on."

Jonathon Garner sighed again, rubbing his eye with his fingers. "Perhaps I should tell you about what has happened here since you left," he said.

* * *

"After you went, right after you succeeded Megatron that is, everything was fine, at first. There was so much to do, and Alexis was just another girl, helping to restore this country. The only ones who knew about her involvement with you were a few of us, and the Autobots, of course. But as time went by, our societies were rebuilt, communications were re-established, the media wheels began to spin once again.

'Somehow word got out that Alexis had formed an unusual friendship with the Decepticons. Survivors were starting to come forward and share their stories, and rumours circulated of a Decepticon slave who befriended the enemy. Naturally there was a lot of interest. Alexis was asked for interviews, book deals. But she refused. She wanted to carry on and live a normal life, as much as she could, and after a while things quietened down.

'Then she went off to Cybertron with you. She was there for four or five months, wasn't she?" Jonathon looked up, whilst Starscream recalled. He nodded, and the man continued.

"That was when things got more intense, " he said grimly. "When she got back, she was hounded relentlessly. Journalists and researchers camped outside her place, they never left her alone. "What was Cybertron like? Why was she fraternising with a Decepticon?" Newspapers began to write lies about her, claiming she was a traitor to the human race, that she was plotting to bring us down once more. Other groups argued that it was her duty to share all that she had seen whilst on Cybertron, that she should impart all the information on your weaponry, climate, resources… and to not do so was suspicious. She's the only human to have been to your planet, so we can only imagine…"

Starscream listened in silence. Jonathon's voice remained calm, but he blinked furiously, twisting his fingers in and out of each other, pain and distress etched on his features.

"It had a real effect on her," he murmured. "Who wouldn't be impacted by that kind of treatment? She went up to stay with the Autobots in the end. I know… you don't see eye to eye, exactly, but the Autobots understand, they knew the truth, and she was working with them on one of their bases. I was visiting her, and her friend Sari was too. She was able to work in peace. It was doing her good."

Starscream's mouth twitched at this information, but he did not interrupt.

"She was back down here for a few days, visiting me for my birthday," said Jonathon. The words came staggered now, as if it were agony to speak them. "On Friday night she disappeared. I'm so… I don't know what to do. When all the attention was at its worst, she got threats… demands for intelligence on the decepticons… I'm so afraid that someone will hurt her to get information."

He took a deep breath. "Some people are saying that… you've got her with you. That you've taken her away."

He looked up. Starscream was silent. Eventually he spoke.

"And what do you think, Jonathon Garner?"

Jonathon shook his head. "I don't believe it," he said. "I may not know everything, Starscream, but I know a lot, and I don't think you'd have her, without me knowing. Am I right?"

The jet nodded.

Optimus leant forward. "We want to get Alexis back and know she's safe as soon as possible," he said. "I am sure we will find her, we have all been working tirelessly. With what she knows, Alexis is a prime target. One of our space drones alerted us that you were on your way, Starscream. I thought it a good opportunity to seek your help. I know we are enemies. But this young woman is closely connected to us all."

Alexis' father looked up in gratitude at Optimus. But Starscream sneered, his lips twisting. "How truly ineffective you are, Prime," he said, cold fury and disdain in every syllable. "Alexis has been missing now for three nights. And you have _no idea_ where she is."

"Actually…." One of the uniformed men spoke up. Starscream glared at him, and he shrank back in his seat, but continued. "Uh… we have a fairly good idea of her whereabouts. We believe she is still in London, possibly in the south…"

Alexis' father looked up at Starscream. "Please, help us find her," he said. "I can't bear this much longer. Each of us is all the other has. I just want her back. She could be dead…"

Starscream rose to his feet. The humans looked up.

"What is it? "

"She's not dead," said Starscream simply. He snapped his fingers in Powerglide's direction, who was leaning against the doorway. "Give me some energon, autobot."

Powerglide rolled his eyes, but fetched a large cube. Jonathon watched as he drained it, tilting his head back to catch every last drop.

"How do you know that?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because the moment you told me she was missing I activated her tracker, which I gave to her last time she was with me," said Starscream. "Your daughter is alive, and I know where. Shall I go and fetch her?"

Jonathon stood up, knocking his chair back, and the jet saw his daughter's burning resolve and decisiveness on the face of her father. In that moment, the likeness was unmissable. "Yes," he said.

Starscream nodded to him. Beside him, the policemen were now on their feet.

"Now, just wait one moment," the one known as Kearny was shouting. "You can't go. You're too big, and… conspicuous. There will be a panic. We should evacuate the area first and send in… hold it… wait…. STOP!"

But his words were too late, drowned by the vengeful scream of jet engines.

* * *

Starscream roared through the sky, seething with anger. He did not have far to fly. Alexis was in trouble, and by Primus he would retrieve her. How IDIOTIC could the autobots be? Incompetent, brainless IDIOTS! As for the people who had taken her… they had taken a decepticon. And they were about to regret it, for the rest of their lives.

However long that would be.

Her signal was growing stronger. She was definitely alive then, for the device, a small diamond earring, monitored her heartbeat, blood sugar levels and general health. She didn't know this, and Starscream had neglected to tell her, he knew the fuss she would kick up, invasion of privacy, etcetera, etcetera. But she was a decepticon, and he her leader, so it was his right to know. Her heartbeat was slow… she must be asleep. Or drugged. An angry snarl escaped his mouth and he put on a further spurt of speed, his engines howling at the night. Closer… and closer…

* * *

Tallington ran over the slick concrete towards his car, Kearny close behind him. He was cursing profusely. Whose idea had this been? Starscream was about to tear up half of London, probably, on _his_ watch! Just when people were starting to calm down… he jumped into the drivers seat, slamming the door. Kearny threw himself in the other side and they shot away, tires squealing and sirens blaring…

Jonathon stepped to one side as a truck glided out of the hangar, following the police car. He watched it go, and took a deep breath of the night air. Clanking footsteps behind him turned his head, and he saw Bumblebee running up to join him.

"So… that went well then?" he gasped, hands on his knees.

Jon turned back to face the night sky. To the surprise of Bumblebee, he started to laugh, for the first time in days.

"Yes, I think it did."

* * *

Starscream transformed in the air, hovering high up over the street. It seemed normal enough, lined with houses, a few shops. Traffic lights, street lamps, people, cars. Although it was the tattered house on the corner that interested him. The moving traffic glittered on the road, seemingly oblivious, although he could just make out upturned faces of pedestrians, gaping up in the dark, pointing, backing away. Typically for this country the buildings were small, and the road narrow. He would not accomplish this without making a mess.

Too bad.

He ran a quick scan of the building, his infra-red picking out vivid blobs indicating the human life inside. Five inhabitants. One of them lay still, underground in what could only be the basement. The other four moved about; three were at ground level, one on the top floor. Starscream smiled, and flexed his fingers.

He landed in the street, smashing the road to a pulp beneath his feet. A collective scream of horror erupted from the crowds and they began to flee, scrambling down the road in either direction, into alleyways, doorways, crouching behind parked cars. A bus skidded and careered into his shins, the windows shattering from the impact. Starscream barely felt it. He had stooped and picked up an empty car, crunching his fist around the frail metal. Lifting it up he aimed his ray at it, watching it melt and buckle from the heat. Satisfied, he bent down and jammed it into the entrance. The smoking, molten wreck blocked the exit, preventing anyone from going near it, inside or out. He smiled grimly, hearing faint, frightened shouts from inside the building.

Charging his guns, he stepped back, aiming at the roof. He fired, and the top of the building exploded with a deafening _boom. _The smoke cleared, to reveal a gaping hole in the structure. With a contemptuous sniff, he swept the remainder of the roof away, sending debris raining into the street. The house gaped open to the sky, and his piercing gaze revealed a crouching figure in one corner, clad in black and covered in dust from the explosion. Starscream stepped forward, plucking up the pathetic creature in his fingers. He raised it to optic level. The man screamed repeatedly, twitching and pleading, as Starscream brought him so close to his face he could almost touch it.

"Do you have Alexis Garner here?" he asked, his fingers slowly curling tighter around the unfortunate man. "Tell me the truth, human, and your insignificant life may yet survive my… displeasure…"

The man whimpered and fidgeted, mesmerised by the glowing red eyes that narrowed at him as he mouthed wordlessly, trying to find his voice. "She's duh…duh…down…st…stairs…" he whispered.

Starscream dangled him back over the house, dropping him from several feet up, so that he crumpled to the floor with a high-pitched scream. He bent down, his face filling the man's sky. The growl in his throat rose to a roar. "Then… BRING HER TO ME! **NOW**!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tallington's car screeched to a halt on Hampton Road and he got out. A report had come through on his radio directing him to the scene, although it wasn't exactly hard to find, you only had to follow the smoke. Grimly he wove his way through the emergency vehicles, strode up to the police tape and ducked under it, pinching the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh. He could feel one of his headaches coming on. The road was smashed and crumpled, water spewing over the concrete from a burst pipe. One house was almost completely destroyed, the roof and parts of the upper floor gone. Empty vehicles lay at crazy angles, door left open from where the drivers had fled. On either side, curious people craned to get a look, held back by constables. He approached a chief inspector who was staring up at the ruined building.

"Alright, what have we got?"

The policeman spun round. "Mr Tallington, sir, what an honour," he stuttered.

"Yeah, enough of that. What have we got?"

"Four grown men crying like babies sir, cuffed and in the cars," said the policeman, gesturing to the other side of the tape. "Practically begged to be arrested. Raving about a jet plane, sir. Didn't want them to create more panic, so they're on their way to the station." He dropped his voice. "Organised crime gang, we think."

Phil Tallington grunted. "Witnesses?"

"Loads of them," replied the other grimly. "They're being dealt with. No journalists, that we know of. They're being kept back and an order has been issued from Number Ten for a media blackout. This will go down in the papers as a… gas explosion."

Tallington shook his head. "What a nightmare. Where's Miss Garner?"

"Alive, but not here. He… uh… she's been taken away."

Tallington flung his arms into the air. "Oh, perfect!"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much everyone who has reviewed so far. I'm really glad people are enjoying it! Inspiration is coming thick and fast and as long as I have spare time then I will try to keep uploads frequent. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 4

Alexis' eyes flickered open. For a moment she lay still, blinking slowly, then with a gasp she shot upright, her dark brown hair spilling messily over her face. She sat up so quickly that the tropical fish in the wall-mounted tank shot to the back in alarm.

She was alone in the dimly lit room. Rubbing her eyes, she took in the burnished dark gold walls, the ceiling lamp giving off a soothing glow. Her clothes were scattered onto the rug from where she had dropped them last night. Around the room were books and other pieces of friendly human clutter. Her frantic heartbeat slowed, and with a moan of relief she dropped back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her head.

For the previous three mornings, she had woken up in darkness, in a dank, cold cellar. The walls had been concrete, rough and bare, the floor freezing underfoot. After being bundled into the back of a van and knocked out, dirty hands had frisked her for her purse, keys, phone, with the occasional lewd chuckle and grope of her breasts. Only half conscious, she had then been hustled down into the underground chamber, and left there. Some cold, left over fried chicken had been thrown in on the second day. Or was it the third?

One would come in at a time, and it wasn't always the same man. Coolly she rebuffed them when they pressed her for information. Grubby paper and a pen was thrust into her hands, and she was ordered to write down notes of her time on Cybertron.

Of course she was scared. But at the same time she sensed a nervous vibe from her captors. They seemed amateurish, part of a local gang perhaps, who harboured fantasies of using so-called alien weapons to rule the roost on their stomping ground. At least, that was what she assumed. As time went by they didn't seem to know what to do with her, and she was left alone for hours at a time. Occasionally she heard muffled voices above, arguing frantically.

* * *

_She had collapsed into a chair, shivering with cold on that last night, when the door had opened, and a different set of footsteps descended into the cellar. She had sat up, blinking in the light. A tall man had entered, wearing a black mask like all the others, with holes for the mouth and eyes. He pulled up another chair, scraping it over the concrete, and sat himself down in front of her, his elbows on his knees, grey eyes looking into hers._

_She said nothing. His foot, clad in a scruffy trainer, idly slid up and down the inside of her arch. She had flinched back with a scowl. He merely chuckled._

_Then his hand reached out, toying with the fine silver chain around her neck. It had been a twenty-fifth birthday present from Sari. He let it slip in and out of his fingers for a few moments, then had yanked it sharply off her neck. She had gasped in pain, feeling the raw skin where the chain had cut into it. The thug had laughed, and slid the chain into his jeans pocket._

"_My missus will like that," he had said. _

_Next, he slid his fingers up under her hair, slowly and teasingly, laughing under his mask. She could smell beer on his breath. He felt her earrings, and deftly began to tug them out. She batted his hand away. "Fuck off!"_

_He slapped her, jarring her neck, and she felt the heat rise to her cheek. He tugged one stud out, then the other. Although he failed to notice the small diamond stud in the top of her left ear, nestled under her hair in the cartilage._

_She sat still, breathing hard, her mouth set in a grim, stubborn line, her eyes blazing with hatred. This only seemed to amuse him further. "I'll keep taking things off, bitch," he chuckled, "Until you start chirping about these weapons of yours. Share the love, eh?"_

"_I haven't got any weapons!" she snarled, for what felt like the hundredth time. "You've been reading too much News of the World!"_

_Suddenly, there was a boom, and the whole building shook. Plaster fell from the ceiling and the man yelled out, his arms flying up to protective his head. "What the fu…"_

_There was the sound of a mighty explosion outside, a roar of fire and falling masonry. The man swore and slipped off his chair, staggering to the stairs. The hanging lightbulb swung madly, flickering on and off. Alexis heard screams in the street, crashes and bangs. Above her, footsteps ran back and forth in panic, voices called to each other._

"_Get out get out!"_

"_Can't! There's a… OH SHIT, OH SHIT!"_

_Alexis got to her feet. Her face was turned up, her eyes alight and shining. She called out joyously. "I'm here! I'm down here!"_

_

* * *

_

She was so tired… but hunger and adrenalin wouldn't let her sleep any longer and she sat up, glancing at her watch. Eight am. She ran to a closet, pulling on some leggings and a top, followed by a soft sweater and some oversized socks. Her hair was everywhere. She ran a hand through it hurriedly, grinning at her unkempt reflection, and ran out into the vast corridor.

"Here she is!"

Alexis had arrived in the Rec room, on the Autobot base. Sunlight streamed in through the high windows and she was greeted by the sight of Prowl. With a pleased smile she ran to him, and he knelt down and embraced her. "Hey! Good to see you, troublemaker!"

He held her at arms length and studied her, his expression serious. "In one piece?"

She nodded with a smile. "In one piece. Thanks to Starscream."

"Hmph. Yes. Well."

Prowl straightened up, taking hold of a large tray. Alexis rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yes, he's a bastard. But a very clever bastard and he didn't waste any time getting me out of there. Where is he?"

Prowl grunted and jerked his head in the general direction of the loathed jet. "Down in the meeting chambers. I ought to go and check he hasn't killed anybody."

She decided to change the subject. "What's on that tray?"

Prowl beamed once more. "Breakfast! Thought you might be hungry!"

He lowered the wide plate, to reveal rows of steaming sausages, hash browns, eggs, bacon, toast, beans…

"Oh wow… I love you Prowl! But I might not be able to eat all that, you know!" She cheekily snatched a sausage, and bit into it, her eyes closing in bliss.

"Huh! It's not just for you, piglet! Your dad is on his way here, and so is Sari. They've been almost dead with worry."

* * *

Bumblebee loped down the passage deeper into the autobot base. He had zoomed up north over night with Sari and Jon, and arrived at the base as dawn was breaking. As he had pulled into the entrance, he'd seen the familiar figure, with tousled tangled hair, smiling and shivering slightly, waiting for them. Sari had fallen out of the car whilst he'd been still moving, and run towards her friend with shrieks of joy. Alexis' father had been more restrained, emerging with a lump in his throat and glistening eyes. Bumblebee had smiled down at the three humans as each of them clung to each other, sobbing and kissing, stroking the girl's hair… he didn't understand the human reaction of crying. How could it symbolize sadness _and_ happiness? Weird. He had diplomatically left them to it, going to find some energon.

He entered the wide chamber used for large gatherings, and spotted some energon cubes down the far end, stacked up, with some empties lying there as if they'd been tossed. Enthusiastically he broke into a run, anticipating the sweet flow of fine energon, down his throat, into…

"Going somewhere, autobot?"

Bumblebee spun round, to find the decepticon jet's face mere feet from his own. "Yaaaaaagh!"

He scrambled back, immediately furious with himself for letting the malicious jet startle him. His weapons began to hum, instinctively, and he half withdrew them, his whole body tense.

"What are you doing here, decepti-creep?"

"Temper, temper," replied Starscream smoothly. "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Get out," snarled Bumblebee. He knew deep down his weapons were nothing against Starscream's, but he brandished them anyway, ignoring the jet's contemptuous laugh.

"So eager to have me gone, Bumbler?"

"Why should you be allowed here when you won't even let us near Cybertron?" cried the yellow bot, staying where he was, as Starscream drew himself up to his full height.

"Ah, yes... Cybertron," the jet practically purred, sensing the pain in the bot's voice. "Do you miss it Bumblebee? Hm? Do you long to speed along its highways, feel the air of your home planet on your hide?"

"Shut up!"

"You should see it," the decepticon leader breathed, leaning in, feeding off the frustration and anger in the smaller transformer's face. "Fully restored to glory unseen since you were a sparkling… Energon being generated, Iacon rebuilt… soaring towers taller than the tallest structures on _Earth_…"

Starscream grinned as he watched the autobot struggle to hide his dismay and loathing. "Perhaps one day your kind can return… on my terms that is. I'll decide when, or indeed if, that day will come, autobot. Until then... you'll just have to squat here, on this mudball…"

"Better that, than being on Cybertron under _your_ rule!"

"Do you think so?" Starscream studied his null ray, idly. "What are you whining about then?"

Bumblebee opened his mouth to retort, but at that moment Optimus Prime entered. Starscream raised his eyebrows and smirked in mock greeting. "Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "Starscream."

There was silence as the two regarded each other. Bumblebee stomped off to the far wall to finally get his energon, glaring at Starscream as he passed.

"Don't worry Prime, I won't hang around this planet longer than necessary. I can certainly tell where I'm not wanted," said Starscream.

Optimus merely nodded. "And what did exactly did you come for?"

"Alexis," he replied, simply.

Optimus' optics flared slightly in surprise. "Alexis? What do you want with her?"

"I'm not sure that's any of your business, Prime," replied the jet imperiously. "I will speak to her when she is ready."

"We are all glad to see Alexis safe, and that is down to you Starscream. I owe you thanks," said Optimus, nodding to the jet. "However… She has just been through quite an ordeal. Are you sure it will be in her best interests to sweep her off again? She's just been settling down after last time."

"What do you know about it?" Starscream sneered.

Optimus shrugged. "We've all got to know Alexis and are very fond of her," he said. "She's been staying with us now for some months. I hold her-well being in precious regard." His blue optics met his rival's red ones, and held their gaze, unintimidated. The unspoken warning hung in the air between them.

At this news, Starscream's scowl deepened and he balled his fists. "I'm not leaving here until I speak with her," he growled.

* * *

Jon leaned back into the sofa, his eyes closed. Beside him his daughter huddled against him, the warmth of her body snuggled to his, his arm around her shoulder. He bent his head forward and kissed her hair.

"They didn't hurt you?"

"No dad."

"I've never had a worse time, pet. Not since your mum died."

His voice cracked. Alexis slipped her hand into his, and he squeezed it tight. "It's alright dad. I'm here now."

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again you hear?" He hurriedly wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "You're not to tell him I said this, but that Starscream… well… he can be a useful one to have around in a tight spot."

Alexis nodded, shifting slightly on the sofa. Jon thought hard for a few moments, his brow furrowed.

"Has he told you why he's come back to Earth?"

She shook her head. "We didn't say much on the way up. He was firing questions at me, making sure I was unharmed. Then I asked him to bring me to the Autobot base. He wasn't happy, but he agreed to it."

Jon lifted his head. "Well, where else was he going to take you?"

Alexis hesitated, and Jon's expression darkened. "Not Cybertron?"

"Well…"

Jon sat up, gently turning her face towards his. "No more running off to Cybertron, darling. Please. I've had enough stress of late, what with your kidnap, the media, the…"

"But that's just it, dad!" Alexis looked into her dad's face earnestly. "All the trouble and disruption for me is on Earth! Not Cybertron! I don't get hounded by reporters on Cybertron, or taken by gangsters!"

"We have to try and go back to normal," Jon insisted. "I know it's been hard!" he added, as she sighed, turning her face away. "But you're only drawing more attention to yourself by spending time with Starscream! The world's media is calling you a traitor…"

"That's other people's problem, not mine!"

"But it _is_ your problem, Ali! Those men who took you proved that! Mr Tallington thinks they were just local criminals with stupid ideas. But it could have turned out very differently!"

"He rescued me! If it weren't for him…"

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't have people after you in the first place!"

She sat forward, her head in her hands.

"I know you two have been through a lot," said Jon quietly. "But he's a dangerous person, Ali." When she lifted her head to interrupt, he pressed on. "…A dangerous decepticon. I admire you for what you did during the Occupation. But that's over. This is your home, Ali, not Cyberton. This is where your family is, your friends."

She leant over, and kissed her father on the cheek, then stood up.

"I don't know where my home is any more, dad."

* * *

She wandered into the corridor, and almost collided with Sari.

"I made you a tea," her friend said, lifting two steaming mugs. "I know you had one with breakfast, but hey, you've not had any for three days."

Alexis smiled and took one. Sari peered at her, looking worried.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," replied Alexis, smiling wearily.

"That police guy wants statements and things from you," said Sari. The two of them were walking along together, cupping the tea in their hands.

"Great fun," moaned Alexis, rolling her eyes. "I just want to forget about the whole thing."

"You're lucky you're not dead, or… raped," said Sari quietly.

Alexis sighed and nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "I know. I try not to think about it."

"Sorry," gabbled Sari quickly. Alexis shook her head once more. "It's okay."

They walked in silence together for a while, each lost in her own thoughts.

"What does Starscream want?" asked Sari, glancing at her friend from under her glossy black fringe.

Alexis shrugged. "Don't know. Dad thinks he wants to take me to Cybertron again."

Sari stopped. "And are you going to go?"

Alexis sighed. "Haven't decided. I've not been having the greatest time here lately, you may have noticed. Maybe I will go."

Then something occurred to her and she turned to Sari. "If he did, would you? He might let you…"

Sari looked doubtful. "With all those decepticons?" She bit her lip. "It… does sound amazing, when you describe it…" But then she sighed. "I… I couldn't go… I'd feel so awful for Bee," she mumbled. "He misses Cybertron so much. I would feel like a world-class bitch going there without him. Why is Starscream being so horrible about it? Why can't he let the Autobots return? Can't you talk to him? He likes you!"

They had reached the soaring set of double doors, behind which they heard the grave, gentle rumble of Optimus' voice. Alexis smiled at her life long friend.

"I promise I'll talk to him."

* * *

Both heads turned as the doors opened, and Alexis came in. Optimus stepped forward. "Alexis. You're awake!"

"Hi, Optimus," she said, smiling as he got down on knee.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, tired mostly, but I'm fine, thanks. Prowl made me breakfast!"

Optimus' mask twitched as if in a smile. "Human cooking is beyond me, but it seems to have become his new hobby. He will be so pleased to have welcomed you home in this way." He continued to study her carefully, as if worried she had an ailment or injury she was hiding from him. "We're all so glad you're safe and sound, Alexis."

Starscream leant against the far wall, his arms folded, watching the two of them, optics narrowed. As if sensing his stare, Optimus looked round, and rose to his feet.

"Starscream here would like a word with you," he rumbled gently. His optics flared slightly at her, unseen to the decepticon. Alexis understood the silent question. _Do you want me to stay?_ She gave the tiniest shake of her head.

"Thanks Optimus, I'll go back to the Rec room when I'm finished. See if there's any breakfast left, if Dad hasn't scarfed it all."

Optimus nodded, and turned, striding towards the doors. Starscream's stare followed him all the way out, until the huge doors shut behind him smoothly. Then his stare found Alexis.

"Come here. Let me look at you."

She walked towards him, bathed in the crimson gaze. He bent down as she approached, taking in her features. She looked tired and pale, but his scans revealed no more serious trouble. She let him left her arms, tilt her chin up, emitting a small chuckle. "Starscream, I'm fine."

He grunted, withdrawing his hand, but she reached out, catching one of his digits as he pulled back. "Thank you Starscream. For rescuing me."

He nodded in acknowledgement, his expression grim. "You did well. Held your own as a decepticon should. Did you give them any information?"

"There is no information," she insisted. "I could have told them about Cybertron, the geology, maybe, but all these notions of me holding important secrets is nonsense. Try telling the world that," she said bitterly. "They're calling me a decepticon fraterniser…"

"Oh, I don't know. I would say you were far more cosy with the autobots than you are with decepticons," said Starscream, coolly.

She looked up. "Don't start that, Starscream."

"Start what? It's true, isn't it? Living up here with the autobots, working for them, having a cosy little hideout up here, breakfast with _Prowl_…"

"Well, what else would you have me do?" she cried, the hurt evident on her face. "In case you haven't noticed, Starscream, I'm having a _SHIT_ time down here! I had to quit my job, sell my flat! I've had journalists blocking my front door, accusing me of hiding, spying, plotting! It's easy for you!" Her voice echoed round the vast room. "You don't know what it's like to be me, here! I'm lonely! I don't know where I belong any more, I don't feel like a human, and I'm _not_ a decepticon!" She wiped her eyes angrily. "So excuse me for finding solace up here with the autobots. They've... looked after me!"

Starscream opened his mouth to retort that they weren't able to look after her well enough to find her after three nights, but for just once in his long existence, he held his tongue. Alexis was wiping her eyes angrily, breathing hard after her outburst.

"So why are you here, Starscream?" she asked, beginning to pace the shiny floor. "Come to check up on me like a piece of property before flying off again and leaving me?"

"You wanted to come back," he rasped. "After we toured Cybertron together, you wanted to come home. I did as you asked, so don't make it seem like I abandoned you!"

"I know!" she cried. "I… I know."

She rubbed her face tiredly. Starscream watched her.

"I came here to ask you if you would return to Cybertron. Will you come with me?"

Alexis thought hard, clearly tempted, yet conflicted. "I'm trying to build a new life here," she mumbled. "Dad is anxious that I stay. The media interest will die d…"

"Alexis." She stopped, turning her face to his. "Will you come with me?"

"Dad wants…"

"Never mind him. Take a leaf out of my book, and think about what _you_ want."

She sighed, trying to fight a smile.

"Thundercracker has lots he wants to show you." He watched her face carefully. "And that irritating little grease stain Frenzy has been jabbering non stop about seeing you again."

Alexis put her hands on her hips, appraising him, a smile on her lips despite herself. "Alright. What have you called me back for?"

He straightened up. "I'm offering you a job. For your unique services as an organic."

She raised her eyebrows. "A job? Paid?"

He nodded. "Name your salary."

She laughed flippantly, pretending to think on it. "Half a million pounds."

He nodded. "Very well."

She froze mid laugh. "That was a joke, Starscream."

"Was it?" he replied. "The money is in your account."

She laughed nervously. "Whatever."

He merely looked at her, smirking. She stared at him, then ran to the doors.

"Sari? I need your laptop. Now!"

Starscream watched amusedly as Sari wandered in. He smiled sardonically at her in greeting, and she gave a frightened grimace in return, fidgeting as Alexis logged into her internet banking. The screen lit her face as she typed furiously, cross-legged on the floor. A minute later she looked up, her face white.

"Fucking hell," she whispered. "How did you… I mean… Who gave you my bank details? Where did you get the money?"

"Ah, now that would spoil the magic, would it not, Alexis?" Starscream was trying hard not to laugh out loud at her stunned expression. "I trust that is a little more than the auto-brats are paying you to work up here, Mm?"

Sari was peering at the amount on the screen now, her facial expression matching Alexis'.

Starscream leaned down over the pair of them, watching Alexis. "Your quarters on Cyberton are as you left them," he assured her. "That is to say, a terrible mess. You are going to help me extract a new material. The job may take some months. Further payment will follow. The task will be top secret," he added, glancing at Sari. "You may have today to make arrangements, and we fly tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? So soon? How about after the weekend?"

Starscream quirked a brow and turned to look at Sari, who had spoken up. She gulped under the glare but looked up hopefully.

"Why must I wait, human?"

Sari gave a mischievous grin, knocking her best friend's arm. Alexis was still frozen in shock, staring into space.

"She's taking me shopping before she goes, that's why."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this is short, but times have got busy again. Little bit of swearing in this. Sorry again! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Starscream cut a swathe through the night, the planet Earth now far behind him, a tiny azure jewel winking through space, growing smaller and smaller behind them. He mentally shook himself, glad to be free of the damp planet once more. A sneer of disgust ran through his brain… Those tiny dwellings, the rain falling from the sky… and those humans, stupid little humans, with gaping, frightened faces, squeaking and running, being fawned over by the autobots…The more experience he gained of both species, he concluded, the more weak and pointless they seemed.

The one exception to this rule currently lay asleep in his cockpit.

Alexis was curled awkwardly onto one side, a blanket over her. Oxygen swirled silently into the small space, and for the twentieth time he checked the levels, making sure they were safe for her.

He could feel the small warm lump, the weight of her, pressed into the seat, feel her slow, calm breathing, her chest rising and falling. She had spent the following day with Sari, and made various human arrangements Starscream neither knew nor cared about. He had spent the last night alone, outside, at Prime's request. She had come out to see him… only to be pulled inside by the human now known as Jon, her creator. His face had been stern and pained, and Starscream had watched him hustle his daughter back inside, casting one dark look at the jet over his shoulder.

The following morning she had emerged, one rucksack slung over her shoulder, Sari behind, helping her with more luggage. Her father was not there. Whatever altercation had took place last night, Alexis had clearly won.

"Are you ready?" he growled.

She'd nodded.

Starscream enjoyed the sweet sensation of triumph at Alexis choosing to follow him over her own father. She'd be furious if he ever voiced this to her. He knew she hadn't come because of the money. No matter what she thought, he did happen to know only too well what it was like to seen as an outcast, a traitor. They shared the same stubbornness, the same will to survive and to win, and the same shrewdness in achieving their ends. Now they were united in their solitude. They grew more and more alike, Starscream thought, with each passing cycle. And now he was bringing her home. This was where she truly belonged, and although he would not force it, he was sure one day she would come to agree. The more alienated she felt on Earth, the better for him. It was cruel, he reflected idly, but true.

He took a moment to enjoy the feel of her fast asleep inside him once more. A fierce, sudden impulse of possessiveness rushed through him, the like of which he had not known since he had held her captive, those years ago. He did not often stop to analyse his emotions- that was an activity for weaker specimens- but he knew her independence, the determination to hold her own, to fight, sustained him and made him want to hold onto her even tighter.

He felt her stir and murmur in her sleep. "Alexis."

"Mmm?" She woke, yawned and stretched out one arm, trying to ease the cramp.

"We are nearly home."

* * *

Alexis jumped down onto smooth metal, her mouth falling open in wonder, as awestruck as she had been on her first visit. She stared in amazement at the huge towers that reared up, impossibly high, higher than any building she had seen. They had landed in a broad, flat space, in the distance were smaller buildings and she could see a few transformers moving in and out of them. Above her, in regimented lanes, flew hoards of decepticons, some in their alt modes and some in humaoid form. They gleamed like fish as they flew, emitting an assortment of hums, rumbles and roars. She barely noticed Starscream transforming behind her, but then her glance was brought back down to floor level as he began to stride towards the waiting mechs. She had no chance of keeping up, so she trotted behind at her own pace, still staring around her, an intrigued smile creeping across her features. The city had grown and developed even since her last visit. High up in the buildings lights shone, she saw walkways and tunnels soaring off to unknown places…

Far above the night sky showed billions of glittering stars. She inhaled Cybertronian air- it had an odd taste she remembered from last time, but that would soon disappear as she adjusted. One thing that did bother her slightly was the lower oxygen content that left her feeling quite tired- still, she would just have to manage. A familiar roar passed overhead and she saw the jet forms of Thundercracker and Skywarp streak past, transforming mid-descent to land beside their leader.

"Finally," snapped Starscream, as he was joined by his two wingbrothers. "Punctuality is too much to ask for, it would seem. Some welcoming committee."

"Hey Starscream," boomed Skywarp, completely accustomed to Starscream's peevish remarks. "How was Earth?"

"Disgusting, as ever."

"And the autobots?"

"Babysitting the humans and grinding their teeth at their exile on that bog-world."

"Did you blast any?" Skywarp demanded eagerly.

Starscream sighed, pained patience dripping from his words. "No, Skywarp. I do possess some self control, unlike a few decepticons I know."

"Did you bring Alexis back?" asked Thundercracker.

"He sure did," piped a small voice below, and Thundercracker peered down, a small smile appearing on his face. "Well hello, Alexis," he rumbled. "The Little Decepticon is back. Welcome home."

He lowered his huge hand, and very carefully engulfed her hand and wrist in his fingers. He gently shook it, making her giggle. "I saw that on a human television programme and I thought I would try it," he said seriously. "Is that right?"

"It's lovely, TC. When have you been watching TV?"

"Ah, me and Frenzy have made some changes to your quarters," he said. "We have installed a… what was it? TV… and some other items of Earth Entertainment for you. We also re-built the bathroom."

Alexis' eyes widened when she recalled entering her rooms for the first time, and had been shown a bathroom that had been designed by a creature that had never had to use a bathroom. She had laughed for several minutes non-stop, then she'd taken pictures to send to Sari.

"Thanks TC. I can't wait to see."

He spread his palm out, and she climbed on, settling herself down. "Starscream tells me you were kidnapped," he said, his optics narrowing dangerously.

"Yes… I… I was. Lucky for me Starscream came to town."

"Were they very harsh to you?"

Alexis smiled grimly. "Probably not by your standards, Thundercracker."

"I trust Starscream dealt with them," the blue jet growled. Starscream had begun to stride into the palace, and Thundercracker began to move in the same direction.

"Well… we let the police deal with them. Starscream wanted to pull their arms and legs off, but I persuaded him otherwise, told him it would make a mess and cause a lot of paperwork."

Thundercracker stopped. "Do you wish me to kill them?" he asked, seriously.

She gave a small, wry smile. "No Thundercracker, I wish for you to show me my new quarters and forget about killing. Okay?"

"Okay," he rumbled, smiling a rare, evil smile that looked more at home on Starscream than on him. "But Starscream hacked into the police database the night before you left and stored all their details on file. Just so you know. If you change your mind…"

"Thanks," she replied weakly, shaking her head. "So... kind of him…"

They had reached the palace, and Thundercracker stepped inside as the guards drew back, staring at the human sitting in his palm. She gave them a wave. One waved back, gawking. Thundercracker blinked.

"Screamer's just opened a link. He wants me to take you to the lab."

They looked at other, both with raised brows.

"Sounds a little sinister. Can't I have a shower and a sleep first? Oh, and some dinner?"

Thundercracker was silent for a moment as he communicated with his leader over the com link. He looked back down.

"He said: 'No.'"

She sighed. "Accommodating, as ever…"

* * *

"Aaaaaaooooow!" Alexis shrieked, sitting bolt upright. "Shit-Fuck-Wank-Bollocks! You said that wouldn't hurt!"

"I also said to hold still and **NOT TO TALK!**"

The two of them were in Starscream's private laboratory, adjacent to his luxury quarters. Alexis lay on her back, wincing, on the vast examining table, looking straight up through the glass ceiling at the beautiful night sky. Around her were large beakers and jars, some containing liquids. There were knives and other tools as long as her own body. Along the walls, monitors gave off a pale light, over consoles and workbenches. Suddenly the view was blocked as Starscream leaned over her once more, throwing her into shadow. He was frowning in concentration, clutching a lethal looking pair of sleek pliers. Alexis gulped and shut her eyes tight.

'Now, are you going to hold still or am I going to have to hold you down?"

Alexis raised her hand to the side of her neck, prompting a sigh of exasperation from above. There was no blood, but the small metallic lump made her neck throb in pain, the sharp prongs embedded into her flesh, it was like a metallic leech.

"Don't touch it! Turn your head."

"I'm not sure about this," she squeaked nervously. She felt the cool touch of his fingers on either side of her head as he turned it onto its side.

"Too late now. Stop whimpering like an autobot."

She scowled and braced herself. There was a clinking noise worrying close to her ear, then another rush of pain. She moaned and bit her lip, then her eyes flew open in shock as she felt slim, tiny probes moving inside her neck, her oesophagus tightening… instinctively she squirmed.

"Stay still…." he ordered.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped, all movement ceased. She blinked and coughed tentatively. Starscream turned to a screen and was typing in some figures. "Success," he muttered.

Alexis sat up, and inhaled. Air rushed into her lungs and she felt lightheaded at the oxygen rush. "It's worked!"

"That will enable you to breathe normally as if you were on your home planet," said Starscream. "No excuses now for tiredness. I am going to need you at your best, Alexis."

"Did you make this?"

"I designed it, yes, whilst you have been away. It should work in harmony perfectly well with your organic frame."

"Is all this stuff yours?" She gestured to the lab.

He nodded, peering at the Cybertronian figures rushing incomprehensively. "I was once a scientist," he murmured.

"That's amazing…"

"Well, my past will stand us in good stead when we want to learn more about this new material…"

She settled herself, cross legged, watching him read. "Can I see some?"

"Tomorrow, yes."

They were silent for a while, the decepticon leader had sat down and lounged back, his wings soaring to either side, studying several reports. Alexis amused herself by looking around the room, and enjoying the effect of the oxygen converter, occasionally reaching up to touch the cold, silver pod on the side of her neck. At least it was discreet. She let out a contented sigh, causing Starscream to look up.

"How does it feel to be back where you belong?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "It is good to be back. Earth was… well…"

He raised his eyebrows and smiled sardonically.

"Okay, it was getting on my nerves. Don't go all smug! The one saving grace was the autobots!"

The smile vanished. Starscream leaned forward with a growl. Alexis just managed not to flinch, but he was merely replacing the datapad.

"I don't want you anywhere near them," he said, his optics narrowed.

"Why not?"

"They are my enemy."

"But not mine!"

He grunted dismissively. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Look. If you really don't like me mixing with the autobots on Earth, you know the solution."

"Oh?" He sat back, steepling his fingers.

"Let them come back to Cybertron. Co-exist with them."

He looked at her for sometime. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not wish to have those inferior specimens defiling my planet." A cruel smile played on his mouth. Alexis glared, frustrated by his amusement.

"Oh it's your planet now, is it?"

"Yes, he replied calmly. "Cybertron is mine. That is the end of it." He reclined in his chair lazily, assured of his complete power and ownership.

"But…"

"I said that's enough." He stood up and leaned over her, throwing her into shadow. One finger swooped down, lifting her chin. She stared up as he inspected her neck for a few moments.

"It is a success. You will go and rest now. You will be briefed tomorrow."

The digit lingered under her chin, holding her gaze in place. Then he released her, letting her head drop.

"Sleep well, Alexis."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you thank you to all that reviewed! To my regular reviewers, thank you all, huge hugs to you, I know I sometimes reply to reviews but I've been quiet lately, cos it's been madness madness round here I tell you!

Guess what I'm making a Starscream plushie! He's been put on hold right now because I've had loads on but when he's done I'll let you know and put him on etsy and on my deviant page, which you can see if you go to my profile! Cheers my dears!

* * *

Chapter 6

Starscream stood in the courtyard, which was bordered on three sides by sloping walls with narrow windows. The fourth side was a sheer drop, thousands of feet down to the city below. Behind him was an archway which led from the armoury and energon stores. Thundercracker stood a little way off, drinking from a energon cube. Starscream had spent the night in his laboratory, running terrain scans and devising plans in preparation for the extraction process. As a scientist he knew the correct thing was to remain objective about this strange new element. But he was finding this increasingly difficult. He watched his wing-brother empty a third large energon cube and pass the empty shell back to a drone who took it away. Three of the largest energon cubes were approximately the number needed for large, powerful decepticons like himself and Thundercracker to completely re-energise.

Starscream had drunk some more of the blackish substance last night. A few mouthfuls had done the work of three energon cubes.

Astonished, he had sealed the lab, then thumped his fist over the compartment where his minicons were sleeping. They had sprung up, and at his barked command began to run scans on his anatomy as he settled himself on his berth. The data had been transmitted to his computer and analyzed.

He still could not believe the results. His body had converted this small amount into raw energon, enough to energise him for the whole cycle. He felt incredible. The enormity of this discovery… what it meant for Cybertron, and for his reign as leader, gave him a thrill of anticipation he had not felt for a long time. He was suddenly impatient to depart, and turned to the empty archway.

"The teams are assembled?"

Thundercracker looked up, and strode over. "Yes, Starscream. Two hundred, we can send for more if need be."

"And Skywarp?"  
Thundercracker shook his head. "He's busy with work. He sends his apologies."

Starscream snorted. "Business is booming then?"

"You should go and see for yourself, Starscream, he wants you to visit. Said it would send his profits through the roof if you would…"

Starscream folded his arms. "He's debasing himself, Thundercracker. A warrior of his calibre, reduced to the status of…"

Thundercracker laughed. "You're the one who granted him permission to start the scheme. He got the idea from Earth. Said he could make it work here, and he has. The mechs love it. Give him a break, Starscream. He's still your brother, and he would still fight for you at a moment's notice."

Starscream grunted. "Someone go and rouse Alexis. She has not come down from her quarters."

Thundercracker frowned. "I saw her earlier near the armoury."

"No, her sensor tells me she is still in her rooms. Go and…"

But he was cut off by the sight of Alexis walking into the courtyard, emerging from the gloom of the passage. She was wearing jeans and a black top. On top of these she wore a pair of black boots, a loose belt with several tools attached, and a helmet with the decepticon emblem on the side. She came to a stop in front of the two jets, her arms held out.

"Like it?" she said. "Blackout just kitted me out in the armoury ready for the trip. Don't tell me. I already know. I look _damn sexy_."

Starscream bent down. "Where is your tracker, Alexis?"

"Left it upstairs," she replied, pulling out a compact mirror and pushing a stray strand of hair under the helmet. Then she reached into the belt, pulling out a lipstick. "I'm on Cybertron, Starscream. You're not going to lose me here. Relax."

"Go and put it back in."

"No," she said calmly, deftly painting her lips with a dash of red, not looking up.

"_Alexis_…"

But he was interrupted by the arrival of Thrust. "We are all ready and await your signal, leader. This is one small thing…"

Starscream straightened up with a snarl. "What is it?"

Thrust looked worried. "Uh… a message, Lord, from the Insecticons. They are moving out of the caves, as ordered, but… well… their hatchlings are at a crucial and vulnerable stage of their development. They ask you to give them a little more time…"

"Tell them to be gone by the time we arrive, or I will blast them out myself," replied Starscream.

Thrust bowed. "Yes Starscream."

He turned and left the courtyard. Starscream looked back down. Alexis had her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows were up, and her mouth pinched in a questioning scowl.

"Hatchlings?"

Starscream glared at her with full force. "I am prepared to drop the issue of your tracker for now, Alexis, and in return you will not pester me on this matter. Understood?"

She gave him a look that clearly said this was by no means over.

* * *

They soared over the landscape, leaving the city behind them. Starscream and Thundercracker led the formation, a ragtag looking group of smaller mechs fanned out behind them like a swarm.

Alexis was settled in the seat, arms folded, staring out of the cockpit glass. Presently she wrinkled her nose, and sniffed the air.

"What is that?"

Starscream was silent. She sat up, sniffing more deeply now, frowning. "Starscream. What is that? I can smell something!"

A compartment on the cockpit opened, and a small, shiny lump of black rock dropped into her lap. Puzzled, she picked it up.

"This is the element we are going to extract, Alexis. Some form of Super Energon."

"Super Energon? I've never heard you speak of this."

"It's a myth, nothing more. So we thought. Legend said Super Energon, or 'Betagon' could power our cities, and even ourselves, over ten times more efficiently than energon. Over the ages various mechs have searched for it, with no success."

She lifted it to her nose, and recoiled. "Woah!"

"So, you can sense it."

"Sense it? Can't you? It reeks! You do have a sense of smell, right?"

"Indeed, yes. But, and it's not often I say this human, in sense of smell and taste you are superior to us. I can smell nothing when I am near it. It doesn't even register on my scanners in its unrefined state."

Alexis frowned. "Weird."

She tentatively inhaled again. It wasn't unpleasant, as such. But the smell was strong, like copper and aniseed and oil mixed together. It made her eyes water. But there was something else. It wasn't just a smell- a peculiar feeling was soaking into her very body, her bones. Her chest felt heavy and limbs tingled. "Can you take it away, please?"

The compartment opened once more and she placed it inside as Starscream spoke. "This is what you will help me to find, Alexis. I need you to track down the seams so we can see just how much of this exists. With the energon situation being as it is, this discovery could be the most monumental we have ever made."

Alexis nodded. She knew energon was in short supply, but the situation was improving by the day, due to Starscream's ingenuity and his strictness with supplies.

"So, you think this could be... betagon?"

"Possibly. If not it certainly possesses the same legendary properties."

Something else occurred to her and she bit her lip, hesitating before asking:  
"So where do the Insecticons come in?"

"They made the discovery. Being part organic they, like you, can sense it."

"So, why not get them to mine this?"

"Because I don't trust them, Alexis. I'm not having such a powerful element left in their hands. The Insecticons are notorious for devouring and devastating all they come across. Have you not heard the stories of how they desiccated acres of Earth forest in mere hours during the Occupation? I'm not having them get their nasty pincers on this precious resource. They're being relocated."

"Evicted, you mean."

"Relocated," repeated Starscream, warningly.

Alexis slumped moodily back in the seat. _Evicted_, she mouthed silently.

"I saw that!"

* * *

They landed on a barren stretch of rock, Thundercracker going into action as soon as he'd transformed, organising the working teams, barking orders and separating them into small groups. Alexis looked over as she jumped down from Starscream's wing. Almost immediately, she could sense the mineral Starscream had shown her in the cockpit, the strange sensation and scent on the air. More of it was definitely nearby.

She recognised a few decepticons in the distance, even though they had discarded their Earth alt-modes and now took their Cybertronian forms once more. Starscream transformed and straightened up, his crimson optics sweeping the deserted landscape.

She spotted Long Haul and Blackout amongst the rabble, and then a smile lit her face when she saw Frenzy. He trotted over, a sullen Rumble following behind. "Heeey!"

She ran to him and gave him a huge hug, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs round his waist. Rumble sneered in disgust as Frenzy hugged her back, chuckling and spinning her round. "Hey squishy!"

"Hey Frenzy. Miss me?"

Thundercracker stalked over before he could reply. Frenzy let go and dropped her hurriedly, executing a clumsy salute as the blue jet glared at him. "Alright, you two, enough… canoodling," he growled. Alexis started to laugh, turning it into a cough, as Frenzy looked at the ground bashfully. "Rumble, Frenzy, get back over there before I vapourize you both."

"Can't Frenzy accompany me, Thundercracker?" asked Alexis, looking up. Thundercracker rubbed his chin as Frenzy looked up pleadingly, fidgeting beside her. "I'll need someone with me down there, some not too big, please…"

"Fine," he rumbled. "Though it's hard to tell who's looking after who. Frenzy, I don't need to tell you that if anything happens to Alexis, you may as well not bother to emerge from the caves."

"Understood," chirped Frenzy happily. "You can count on me!"

Thundercracker grunted, as if he seriously doubted this.

Starscream stood, arms folded, looking down a steep slope, where the entrance to one of the caves was, like a wound in the rock. All around lay remnants of the Insecticons' colony, tattered shells of rudimentary dwellings, tracks here and there. Swamps of dull grey slag gleamed under the soft light cast by Cybertron's far away sun. It looked as though the Insecticons had indeed left. He heard a sound and tilted his great head, to see Alexis picking her way through the debris, Frenzy following along behind.

"Good news, Starscream," she said, sliding down over a skeletal frame of a collapsed dwelling and brushing the dust from her clothes.

"You can sense it?'

"Everywhere. It's overpowering."

He nodded, satisfied. "We will start mining here, and the refinement process can begin. I want you further afield. When you sense a seam, leave one of these embedded in the rock." He leant down and opened his hand, showing her a pile of tiny, gleaming hooks. "We can do the rest."

She nodded, scooping them into a pocket attached to her belt.

* * *

They made their way deep into one of the caves, robot and girl, eventually stopping for Frenzy to switch on his lights and Alexis to put the lamp on in her helmet. All around was the scent of betagon, which she was struggling to become accustomed to- unlike some strong smells, it did not fade the more she got used to it. The smell she could handle, it was the strange sensation inside her body that was harder still to ignore- the tingling, disorientating feeling running up and down her limbs and in her head.

As well as that, there were other things to distract her, and it was her turn to stare and exclaim in wonder as Frenzy explained things to her, rather like their trip to the supermarket together some years back, when Frenzy had gawked at everyday items like tin openers and toothbrushes.

"This place is amazing," she murmured, directing her light up to the ceiling, way off. The beam got swallowed in the dark, but she could just make out glittering spikes of black, alien rock. Along the walls she could see huddled, empty huts, like hives. The place was silent apart from a steady drip, somewhere.

"I didn't know there was liquid on Cybertron," she whispered. Somehow a place like this made her want to keep her voice down. Their feet crunched on broken detritus from the Insecticon's hasty exit.

"Some, but not much," Frenzy murmured back. "Mostly oil or slag from the energon refineries. Look over here…"

He trotted to the wall, pointing. Alexis tilted her head and saw row upon row of scooped dips in the rock, hundreds of them. Some had tatters of what looked like a membrane hanging from them. The smell here was overpowering and she stuffed her sleeve in her mouth. "What are they?"

"Empty hatching pods," replied Frenzy. He gestured to them, and Alexis saw, gleaming in the light, that they were dripping with slimy black residue. 'Is that… betagon? As a liquid?"

"They've been refining it and feeding it to their young," said Frenzy. "Boy, Screamer's gonna throw a fit."

"No need to tell him," said Alexis firmly. "They're gone now…

"Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Don't know," she murmured, sticking a hook into the wall from her pouch. As soon as it made contact, it emitted a soft beep and attached itself, glowing softly. "What's ahead?"

Frenzy blinked as he ran a scan. "More tunnel, then it opens out," he chirped.

"Better keep going…."

They carried on together, through the dark, talking as they went. Alexis updated Frenzy on life on Earth, and he chattered away about Cybertron, the rebuild effort and renewed prosperity. At intervals when the strange feeling became strong, Alexis would place another hook in the wall, and so they went on.

"Why are the Insecticons exiled out here?" asked Alexis as they skirted round another 'hive' and climbed over some fallen fencing, Frenzy pulling Alexis up after him.

"Several reasons," Frenzy replied, shrugging. "Screamer doesn't like them. They were very loyal to Megatron, see, and being part organic too… he just doesn't trust them. They wanted to stay on Earth, they loved it there. Some say they'd do anything to go back."

Alexis had never seen an Insecticon, none of them were in Great Britain throughout the invasion, but she had heard reports of the destruction they had wreaked across North America, Canada, Brazil, as well as other countries. She knew that they were able, unlike other decepticons, to greedily convert organic material, like crops, into energon at great speed. Had they remained on Earth, she knew, the future of her home planet would have been very bleak. She shivered.

"Still… it seems rather harsh…"

* * *

Alexis wasn't sure how much time had gone by when her phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out without a flicker of surprise. Since they had met and Starscream had gained access to her phone number, he had been able to get in touch, signal or no signal. She could be at the bottom of the ocean or even on the moon- if Starscream wanted to call her, he could make it ring. She answered.

"Hi."

"Just getting your location now," Starscream said down the line. "Rumble will drill you out. Have you found much?"

"Yes," she answered. "This cave goes on and on. There's more down here, much more."

"Good. We'll activate the spots you've marked on the map and begin extracting there. Did you see anything out of the ordinary?"

Alexis hesitated, thinking of the empty hatching pods soaked in betagon. "Nothing," she answered.

She settled back into the cockpit some time later. Starscream took off and she felt her stomach lurch within her as they left the ground at an incredible speed. Twilight was falling across the planet, and she turned her head to see Thundercracker flying alongside with some of the other mech. She and Frenzy had walked back to where the others were to find a camp set up, and even some buildings erected. Most of the workers had been left behind to continue working through the night. She felt exhausted, and sank into the leather gratefully.

Starscream was in a good mood, it seemed, and she would have taken the chance to have a sleep, but her leader clearly had other plans. He shot along at what felt like the speed of light, crowing in triumph. The ground beneath them was a blur.

"What a find! A mine of rock with ten times the power of energon! I will be the mightiest decepticon that has ever lived!"

He rolled twice in quick succession, then shot up even higher with a whoop of glee, causing Alexis to shriek in alarm.

"Who can match me? Who can challenge me? Cybertron will be great once more, every inch of it fed by my hand! Starscream, provider, leader, conqueror!"

"I get the picture, slow down!" Alexis gasped, her eyes wide, staring at the landscape below, her eyes unable to take in the terrain due to their blinding speed. Thundercracker had been left far behind. "I've never seen you like this!"

Starscream laughed, the sound loud and evil, echoing through the cockpit, and Alexis curled up, her hands over her ears. "You haven't seen anything yet!"

He banked sharply and swerved west, off course. They screamed across the sky, Alexis pinned to the seat, her stomach churning. Down below was mainly rocks and hills, until in the distance she spied a tattered clump of dwellings, the roads broken, dark empty doorways gaping, "What's that?" she yelled, struggling to make herself heard as Starscream's weapons began to charge, with a deep rumble. He had never fired in jet mode whilst she had been inside, and her heart rate began to speed up unpleasantly.

"An old autobot colony," replied Starscream, and Alexis heard the vindictive grin in his voice. "Watch!"

And he unleashed a cannon blast at the sad, deserted hamlet. Alexis' mouth fell open as she watched the entire thing crumble and vanish in a flash of fire, with a dull _boom_. Black smoke billowed up, the scorch marks expanding out hundreds of feet on every side. She'd never seen him unleash an explosion that big. "Have you… was that the Requiem Blaster that did that?"

"No, dear Alexis, that was me. See how my power has increased? I had a small amount of betagon at the start of this cycle! And look at the result! I'm _invincible_!"

He rolled again and Alexis squealed desperately. "Starscream, stop it!"

He laughed manically, but turned towards the city, as she breathed hard in the seat, her knuckles white.

They landed in the courtyard as night fell and Starscream transformed, placing Alexis gently onto the ground, a wicked gleam in his eye. She gulped in the night air, waiting for the dizziness to wear off, staring up at him as he straightened. He folded his arms and grinned evilly.

"Same time tomorrow, Alexis?"

"Don't you ever… EVER… do that again," she gasped. "Show off to someone else, d'you hear?"

She turned on her heel and began to stumble towards the archway.

"And where are you going?"

"For a drink!" she snapped.

His laughter echoed in her ears.

* * *

Alexis shook her head as she stalked along the corridor. If Starscream was going to fly like that every time from now on… things were going to get messy.

She placed her palm on the pad outside her quarters. The towering doors swished smoothly open and she sighed in relief, kicking off her boots. She padded across the soft rug to the huge refrigerator, pulling out a pizza which she slipped into the microwave. The appliances in her rooms had either been brought from earth or built here. On top of the kitchen things she also had a huge TV, with impressive surround sound, and an infinite music and movie library, with several games consoles. There didn't seem to be anything the decepticons could not provide, and they had made her extremely comfortable. Starscream did not take much of an interest in her needs, but he made damn sure they were met. Anything from earth she professed a fondness for, he aggressively ensured she had it, so she also had several plants and a goldfish tank full of tropical fish, as well as gym equipment and even a small pool. One wall held hundreds of books. The whole lot were contained in a series of vast rooms. The inevitable metallic nature of Cybertronian architecture had been softened by rugs and wall hangings, and the end effect was wonderful, by and large. When the pizza was cooked she slid it onto a plate, picked up a bottle of wine, and padded to the sofa, leaping onto the squashy red fabric and settling down. She flipped on the TV and was scrolling through the menu when the door intercom buzzed.

For a moment she thought it might be Starscream, come to continue crowing and boasting. But then a familiar, scratchy voice came over the intercom. "Hey! It's me! Can I come in?"

She smiled. "Hey, Frenzy, Sure."

The doors slid apart and Frenzy wandered over the threshold, tripping slightly on the rug and looking around, mouth open.

'Woah," he breathed. "You got all this. No fair."

Alexis watched, amused, as he moved towards the fishtank, tapping the glass. "Can I feed them?" he asked, over his shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, knowing that would be his first question. "Nope," she said, pouring the wine into a glass. "I fed them this morning."

"Aww." Frenzy's shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Well, can I feed 'em tomorrow?"

She laughed. "I'll think about it!"

He flopped onto the sofa, sitting down too hard so that she nearly spilt her drink, and stared happily at the TV. Alexis observed him over the rim as she sipped her drink. Theirs was a funny friendship, but she did have a real fondness for Frenzy, who seemed completely happy with who he was, even if no one else was. And he could be relied upon to have fun no matter what.

"So, what's up?" she asked, curling her feet under her.

Frenzy stared at the screen, playing The Italian Job, for a few moments before replying.

"I heard you saying to Screamer you were going for a drink."

"Well, yeah."

"So, can I come?"

She frowned. "Well, you're here."

"Not here. Out there."

Alexis stared at him. "What, you mean, go out? Go out for drinks?"

"Yeah."

Alexis leapt to her feet, startling the robot so much he lifted his feet off the floor and curled them up, alarmed.

"You mean there are bars on Cybertron? What are we doing sitting here? _Let's go_!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's short, life is mental right now and it's not been good for inspiration! I hope to update again soon. Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

Alexis hurried along to keep up with Frenzy's stride as they made their way through the city. Impossibly huge structures reared above them, but she was concentrating more on the ground at present, as decepticons in every size and shape bustled up and down, barging each other aside and conversing in gruff voices. Most of them were much bigger than her and it was a fairly nerve wracking experience. The night air was chilly and she zipped her leather jacket up to her chin. In one hand she clutched the neck of the open bottle of wine. She ignored the occasional stare, reasoning that as long as she wasn't stopped and didn't attract undue attention, she would be fine. Perhaps word had spread of the human guest at the fortress, for no one did challenge the unusual pair.

She deftly sidestepped a black, spiked leg which crunched down in front of her, and narrowly avoided colliding with Frenzy, who had stopped. He spread his arms wide in a dramatic gesture upwards. "Ta-da!"

Alexis looked up, and her mouth feel open. The huge doorway was flanked with two security cons. Blue light spilled from inside onto the street, and bright, neon-looking letters above the door screamed "Warp's Bar".

"Wow!" she gasped, impressed. Frenzy chuckled and moved forwards, but was stopped by a huge foot, slamming down and blocking the entrance.

"Outta here, rusty runt," said one of the security cons. "This place has standards. And take your pet with you!" He sniggered and prodded a huge finger in Alexis' chest.

Alexis folded her arms and scowled as Frenzy looked hurt. "Hey. I polished my armour this cycle! So I got a little welding work here and there, who hasn't? I work at the palace and I know the owner! Quit messing around!"

The security guard opened his mouth to growl a retort, when Skywarp appeared in the entrance, looking quizzical. He broke into a grin upon seeing Alexis.

"Hey, Pet! Good to see you!" He slapped a hand jovially onto the guard's shoulder, causing his knees to buckle. "This one can come in, dolt. That there is our very own human decepticon Screamer picked up on Earth. Come into my kingdom, small one!"

Alexis smiled and stepped over the threshold, as the guards grunted an apology. Frenzy hurried after her, waving sarcastically at them as they resumed their stations, looking murderous.

Alexis stared about her, at the cathedral sized space. Along one wall ran a vast bar, the height of a house, and behind it were glowing barrels of energon with taps for dispensing. She noticed with interest that the energon varied slightly in colour, and wondered if Skywarp had flavoured it. The place was quiet, with a few cons reclining on seats that were scattered about. Skywarp watched her carefully, a broad grin on his face. "Well, squishy? I got the idea from Earth, those rooms you have just for drinking in, and I thought, why not here?"

"It's great!"

Skywarp beamed proudly and lifted her up onto the bar. "It should liven up soon. The guys love it, having somewhere to come and drain energon, and we're right near the Colosseum, so I get all the fight crowds in here." Alexis raised her eyebrows, assuming this was a good thing. "I would offer you a drink, but I don't think our energon is really to your taste."

Alexis was looking around, taking a swig from her bottle. "That's ok, Warp. How about getting some Earth stuff behind there? I could give you a list, maybe you could somehow get some from home? Then I could come here in the evenings."

Skywarp rubbed his chin. "I like it. Sure. You'll bring the crowds in. The Human Decepticon!"

Alexis opened her mouth to protest about being on display to pull in punters, but Skywarp had spotted a customer and bounded off to serve them.

Her arm was yanked sharply and she fell, crashing down beside Frenzy. He lifted an energon cube with a grin. "Right, fleshie. If you can keep up with me, you can buy the next round."

* * *

_Later that night._

The two guards stood straight and imposing, weapons drawn, alert. A small sound drifted up the steps, echoing slightly in the night air. One tilted his head and grunted to his companion, who nodded. They aimed their guns and glared towards the noise.

Incredulously, they stared at the duo zig-zagging their way up the steps. They were climbing them with difficulty, owing to their small size, and for some reason this was a cause of huge amusement to the pair of them. The guards stared as one of them, the small robot known as Frenzy, tried to help the human girl climb up by giving her a leg-up. She slipped and fell back, causing Frenzy to dissolve into helpless giggles, pointing at her, bent almost double.

Eventually they reached the top, panting, swaying and leaning on each other. At the sight of the guards they made an attempt to stand up straight, giggling and shushing each other.

"Hiya," slurred Frenzy, causing Alexis to snort with laughter. "We're just been forra walk. Y'know. Not drinking. I'm not drunken. Nonono."

They tiptoed into the palace with exaggerated care, whispering and laughing like two conspirators. Frenzy whirled about, trying to find the way to his quarters, and Alexis gave him a push to send him on her way. She watched him weave off to his berth and turned towards the passage that led to her rooms.

Just then her phone slipped from her hand, clattering into two pieces on the floor. "Shit."

She bent to retrieve the pieces, and froze as a voice rang out in the dark hall.

"Well well well. And who is this sneaking into my palace at such a late hour?"

Alexis straightened, swaying slightly, to see the monstrous form of Starscream standing some distance away, his eyes glowing malevolently, an amused grin on his face.

"Where have _you_ been?"

"None o' your business," she slurred. "Just been out. Thas all."

"Come here."

She bit her lip and shook her head, smiling. He took a step forward. _Boom_. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to run, breaking into hysterical giggles.

Five steps later he was upon her, and she shrieked as he overtook her, scooping her up with one simple motion. She laughed helplessly and clung to his fingers.

"Hm. Has someone overloaded?"

"Maybe," she said mischievously. He was carrying her down a corridor, shadows from huge pillars falling over them. She closed her eyes and leaned on his chest, supported by his hands. "It was fun…" she sighed happily. "You know… when I was enslaved by you, I often had drinking sessions with the other humans. I did. And you never knew. So there."

"Don't be so sure. I was a very observant master."

She made a small sleepy noise in reply. He had reached his quarters and sat down, carefully, reclining back. One finger gently lifted her curls, letting the hair fall back down over it.

"Why are you in my head, human?" he muttered. "What is so special about you?"

But she was fast asleep, smiling slightly. He watched her as her breathing became calm and measured.

_"You're mine."_

* * *

She walked into the launch courtyard the next day, holding her head with both hands and grimacing. Alexis had woken up in her own bed although she didn't remember getting there, feeling sick and confused. Her memories of the night before were hazy. She shook her head to clear the fog, and then immediately regretted doing so. "Never drinking again... I say that every time but I really really mean it this time..."

The ground shook as Blackout stomped up to her. Alexis grimaced and fumbled for some large sunglasses, putting them on.

"Hey. Alexis." Blackout grunted. "Got some stuff you asked about. Come see."

She moaned and followed him as he stumped into the welcoming gloom of the palace, into the armoury. A shadow fell over her and a gun was placed into her hands. It was incredibly light, sleek and small, with two main barrels and what appeared to be a mini ray on top.

"Did you make this? For me?"

Blackout grunted in affirmative. Alexis turned it over and over in her hands, impressed. "Thanks."

"S'alright." Said Blackout gruffly. He peered down at her. "What are those dark things on your optics?"

Alexis slowly took off the sunglasses. Blackout took in her ruffled hair, the dark circles under her eyes and her pale face. "Blackout, be honest," she said weakly. "How do I look?"

"Uh… fine, I guess," he mumbled, his optics shifting sideways.

Alexis nodded, putting the glasses back on. "You're a worse liar than Frenzy."

* * *

Starscream stood, arms folded, surveying the city below, his narrow, crimson optics taking it all in. He allowed a rush of pride and power to flow through him as he reflected on all he had achieved. Cybertron was glorious once more. He hadn't seen it like this since he had been young, a long, long time ago. Megatron would turn in the pit if he could see! A smirk curled his lips as he remembered firing the Blaster into his leader's chest, the hate and disbelief burning in the old ruler's optics. His intent on turning Earth, that wretched, damp planet into a new Cybertron had been his undoing.

He tilted his head back, surveying the stars. Cybertron had a sun, but it was smaller and cooler than Earths, meaning that even in the height of the day the stars were visible: Cyberton existed in perpetual twilight. He fixed his gaze on a winking light he knew to be the planet Lithone. A very interesting star. Starscream's fingers twitched as he considered the possibilities in conquering that world… but it appeared there would be no need. Word had reached him that an anxious convoy had arrived that morning from Lithone to discuss diplomatic relations. Which was more delicious, invasion, or to have other worlds falling over themselves to present peaceful subservience? He would surely find out.

He sensed his brothers approaching, and looked up to see them roaring into land, transforming smoothly as their feet touched the ground. He nodded at the two of them as they strode over.

"Starscream!" Skywarp boomed jovially. "Brought you some of my high grade! Only the best for my high achieving big bro!" Thundercracker tossed a large cube from hand to hand. Their grins faded in unison as Starscream shook his head.

"Huh? Won't you energise with us, Starscream?"

"I already, did, in my quarters."

"But I brought you some of the best! It's our pre-flight ritual!"

"I said I already energised," snarled Starscream. Skywarp looked nonplussed whilst Thundercracker shrugged.

"I haven't seen you energise in a while, Starscream," he said.

"Yeah!" chimed in Skywarp. "And when are you gonna come visit the bar? Alexis came last night, didn't you?" He waved cheerfully to the girl who had come back into the courtyard, and she waved back, the other hand still rubbing her head. "It would send business through the roof if the decepticon leader would…"

"Alright, alright!" Starscream growled. "I'll pay a visit."

Skywarp whooped and clapped a hand on the jet's shoulder. Starscream watched them silently as they chinked cubes and drained them. How large and unwieldy the energon cubes seemed. How inefficient that they needed so much of it. He gave an unseen shiver as he felt the Betagon inside him, burning, burning, begging him to unleash it like he did last night, with a terrified Alexis in the seat. The power of this element… it had to be ten times that of energon. He had taken some more this morning, the kick of it entering his body making him gasp. Maybe he'd share it with the others soon. Maybe. In the meantime… more of it lay in the hills, waiting to be harvested… a sudden impatience overtook him and he wheeled round. "Enough dawdling! Stations, everyone!"

Alexis hurried over to Starscream. Her breakfast was digesting, slowly dissipating the hangover. As she approached him, a hazy memory swam to the surface of her mind… her head on his chest, a giant hand resting over her, the faint heat from his body lulling her into a drunken sleep… she shook her head.

"How is your head this morning?" he leered as she approached. Her insides turned over as she remembered yesterdays flight, and a wave of nausea washed over her. "Uh… it's fine… but… you might want to keep the stunts to a minimum today. Please?"

Before he could reply, Alexis was joined on all sides by various decepticons as they lined up around her for the morning briefing. She was joined by Frenzy and Rumble, Blackout, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and others she didn't recognise. A soft clicking and beeping turned her head, and she recognised one of Starscream's minicons, who stood beside her. It held her gaze with it's blank eyes, and she stared at it, until Starscream's voice turned her head back up.

Starscream surveyed his soldiers with satisfaction as they waited for his commands. "Decepticons. Mining of the new element is progressing well, and pipes are being laid to the city as we speak. Skywarp, your team will supervise the pipeline. Thundercracker, you will take care of the processing plant. The scout team will continue to locate new seams." Starscream looked down at Alexis. "Alexis will be joined by Frenzy, Rumble and my minicon, Sureshock."

He straightened up to his full height and a scowl appeared as he continued. "I have received information that Insecticons are still in the area, sniffing around. Any sightings will be reported to me. Theft of betagon, whether refined or unrefined, will be punishable by death. And that applies to all of you, too."

"Yes Starscream!" the band chanted immediately.

"Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

All around her the sounds of transformation filled the air. Starscream bent down with a flattened palm, and she stepped on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: As ever, thank you for the reviews. I tried to take the time over this chapter, so it is longer and juicier.

I just want to say that like all of you, I love the Starscream and Alexis relationship. (If I didn't I wouldn't be writing this, haha.) There can be no doubt that Alexis and Starscream share a certain something. For me, the interest will always lie with the danger, the tension, the 'moth to a flame' kind of thing they have going on. And I want it to develop further, but I guess what I am trying to say is: if you're hoping that Ali and SS fall in love in the warm, fuzzy, romantic sense in this story, you might be disappointed. I'm only saying this because some people have hinted at it in reviews. I feel kind of bad because it's always nice to write what people want, but I just don't think I have created lovey dovey characters. And that's personally why I love them. :-) Not saying they don't share some pretty strong feelings... but I'll shut up now because I don't wanna ramble on and spoil things! Any opinions on this will be welcomed with open arms, so do comment after if you like! Whew, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8

Alexis jumped down from Starscream's wing, stretching to relieve the cramp. She swung her utility belt around her waist and was belting it, when a burst of gunfire jerked her head up. Rumble and Long Haul were firing at a large quadraped, bounding and snarling in zigzags, snapping its jaws at the two decepticons. For one crazy moment she thought it was Ravage, come back to life. Alexis and Sari had come to face to face with Ravage a few years back, in Starscream's base. He had attacked them savagely and almost killed them had it not been for the autobots well-timed arrival. He had been badly injured by Ironhide and may have survived, had Megatron not cruelly finished him off.

She peered through the darting limbs and realised this creature was more dog-like, and smaller than Ravage, who had been bigger than a horse. It yelped and snarled, its barbed tail wagging furiously. Rumble unleashed a laser blast and it turned tail and ran, whimpering, clattering over the barren rocks and out of site.

"What was that?" she murmured, turning her head to look up at the newly transformed Starscream.

"A Morph Hound," he replied shortly. She watched, fascinated, as Sureshock unfolded himself fluidly from Starscream's side, and jumped down nimbly beside her. "They scavenge for energon out in the wilds."

She opened her mouth to ask more questions, but he bent down, looking into her eyes, cutting her off. "Go further afield today, keep tracking the Betagon, alert me to anything unusual."

"Okay," she replied, turning back to her belt, but his forefinger caught her chin and turned it back up.

"Alexis. _Anything_ unusual. Understand?"

"Okay, I will," she assured him. He kept looking at her, that crimson stare unwavering. "Like what?" she asked, wondering what had got him so _intense_ all of a sudden.

Frenzy, who was walking past, halted suddenly, looking at Starscream. Alexis gazed from one to the other, realising they were communicating over the com link. "Like _what_? Tell me!"

Starscream straightened up to his full height. "It does not matter. You won't be alone anyway. Sureshock will transform into bike mode for you, to enable you to cover greater distances. When I call you back, you come straight away. Understand?"

"Like a dog?" she retorted bitterly, but he strode off to speak to Thundercracker. With an exasperated gesture, she turned to Sureshock, standing silently beside her. "Does he annoy you as much as he does me?"

Sureshock merely looked at her. Then with a graceful, quiet movement, he transformed into a sleek motorcycle, the wheels wide and heavily tracked, perfect for the rough terrain. She gasped in amazement and reached out to touch the handlebars. "_Sweet!_"

Alexis rocketed past the mine entrance on the bike, causing multiple heads to turn as she send a plume of dust floating into the air. Frenzy whirled round as she flew past, laughing joyously. He groaned and gestured to Rumble. "C;mon, we'd better keep up!" They began to run, only to stop short as their leader's foot slammed into the ground in front of them.

"Keep her safe, or pay with your lives," he snarled, as they wilted under his glare.

"Uh huh, yes boss!" they squeaked in unison, jogging off in the direction of the dust trail Alexis had made.

* * *

She leaned forward eagerly over the handlebars, enjoying the ride as Sureshock sped along the rocky, barren land. Far far away the twinkling spires of the capital punctured the sky, and energon swamps gleamed dully to her left and right. The wind whipped her hair and she closed her eyes in bliss.

Then she caught the scent- sharp and potent. "Woah, stop stop stop!"

Sureshock slowed obediently, the purr of his motor deepening. Alexis brought them round in a wide curve as the bike came to a halt. She sniffed the air and blinked furiously as she dismounted. There was definitely Betagon here.

The terrain was boggy and damp. Mist swirled eerily from dirty looking pools. She had never seen land like this on Cybertron before. The place was deserted- evidently the Transformer race was not fond of this sort of geology- preferring dry, flat places where they could build and prosper. She idly wondered what the pools were- unrefined energon, perhaps. Sureshock transformed beside her .

She fished in her belt for the tracking hooks Starscream had given her, and stepped forward. Sureshock grabbed her arm with a soft hooting noise and she turned her head. "What's up?"

He merely looked at her. She tried moving forward again, and he beeped and clicked, shaking his head.

"Sureshock, I have to plant these hooks, stop playing ar-aaaaaaaaaah!"

The ground beneath her sickeningly gave way, and for a few, awful seconds she was falling, falling… before hitting something hard, bruising her backside and bumping her head on hard rock. Wincing and blinking, trying to adjust to the dim light, she struggled to her feet. Above her she heard frantic clicking sounds, and looked up to see Sureshock peering through the opening, his pale orb-like eyes glowing like twin moons.

"I'm alright Sureshock."

A quick check confirmed she was indeed fine, apart from mild pain from where she had fallen. She was in a cave, and had fallen about ten feet onto rough black rocks. Dripping sounds echoed in the darkness. The pools above seemed to feed into the cave. If it was energon, she would have to be careful it didn't burn her skin.

The smell of Betagon was stronger down here and her head swam. She jumped down further. "Time to go to work."

Behind her, Sureshock slid into the cave, hurrying to join her, his eyes providing some pale light. Alexis clicked her lamp on and began to climb awkwardly- the cave floor was punctuated with large, jagged spikes of rock.

She began planting hooks where she could, fumbling awkwardly, taking care not to drop any. Sureshock fidgeted beside her, seeming anxious as he clicked incessantly.

She was pushing her third hook into a wall when he tugged her arm once more.

She turned to him, her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint. If you're spooked, we'll leave."

Sureshock nodded and began tugging her back towards the hole she had fallen down, when a sound made them both freeze.

* * *

Frenzy and Rumble ran along as fast as they could, the mine receding behind them and their leader's warning fresh in their audio receptors. There was no sign of Alexis.

"Stupid little waste of space!" growled Rumble. "I'm not getting scrapped for her miserable organic hide! Where the slag is she?"

Frenzy shook his head. "Follow the tracks," he wheezed. Then he stopped dead as something came up on his internal radar. Beside him, Rumble skidded to a halt too.

"Are you getting what I'm getting?"

Rumble nodded, and they both set off, faster than before.

"We gotta hurry!"

* * *

The sound was the skittering of many feet, growing louder, echoing off the jagged walls. Alexis turned to face the sounds, scrabbling back on the rock, as huge insects rushed in a torrent round the corner into view. They were all over the walls and ceilings, glittering eyes, twitching antennae and thousands of legs. She saw spiders, centipedes, bugs of all shapes and sizes, thought the smallest was the size of a car. She slid down into a crevasse as they came to rest in the cavern. The noise was incredible as they jabbered and whispered and rustled. Thousands of eyes fixed on her and Sureshock. She swallowed, her mouth dry.

One of them, a huge gleaming grasshopper, crawled forward, his giant metal body scraping over the rock. The mouth at the front opened, and a hissing voice emerged.

"Alexis, Alexis." The tongue curled around her name as if tasting it. "Welcome, small one. You are most welcome."

It bowed its head in greeting. Alexis licked her dry lips, glancing at Sureshock. The minicon had gone very quiet, its round eyes staring at the creature.

"My name is Kickback," the grasshopper continued. "You may have heard of me up at the palace. Then again, perhaps not. We, the Insecticons are not favoured by our present leader. Alas."

"Alas… alas…" the giant insects around the cave sighed, clicking their feelers sorrowfully.

"Not like you, dear, Alexis," murmured Kickback. He stepped closer, one long thin feeler snaking down to brush her cheek. Alexis looked up into his glittering black eyes. "The Little Decepticon, the famous human who crept into our leader's heart. A mere organic. No offence meant, my dear," he continued smoothly. "We have waiting eagerly to meet you. For we share a common bond, you and us."

"What's that then?" she asked, not taking her gaze from his.

"Why, the love of your home planet, small one. So sad it was, to leave that little jewel behind. All those… forests…" He sighed as if remembering some long lost pleasure. "Lush acres of forests to devour…"

"And this is supposed to endear you to me, is it?" Alexis said quietly through gritted teeth. She remembered the reports of woodlands back on Earth stripped bare within hours by the Insecticons.

"Forgive me," said Kickback, bowing his head. "We love that planet, albeit in different ways. When Megatron…" (the surrounding Insecticons bowed their heads respectfully) "… let us loose in The Great Conversion, we really came into our own! The Earth was lush and green. We ate your soil and your crops and your trees… and converted it to energon. It's a special gift our race possesses, and Megatron was grateful to us. What wonderful times those were. Now look at us."

He gestured with a leg to the cave and the Insecticons gathered behind him. "Crouching in bog lands outside the city… exiled and homeless and forgotten. We were forced to move after the new element was discovered, ripping our hatchlings from their pods before they were ready… but you already know this?" he added, spotting the troubled look on her face. "We discovered this rare and wondrous source, but Lord Starscream will not reward us." He leant in even closer, and Alexis fought the urge to scrabble backwards away from him. "Tell me, is that right, Little Decepticon?"

"Maybe not," she replied, gently but firmly removing the feeler from her face and pushing it away. "But what has that got to do with me?"

"What has it got to do with you? Why, everything, dear!" The creatures behind Kickback nodded and chattered their agreement, with many hisses and clicking. "You are the closest to our Lord Starscream, apart from those idiot wingbrothers of his. Not to mention you are organic, just as we are part organic. Why, we are practically related." Kickback smiled, showing his teeth. "Will you not talk to Starscream about our plight? Persuade him to show mercy to our kind? We deserve better, Alexis. I can see you think so too. Tell me you agree."

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, when a scrabbling sound followed by yelling turned her head. With a huge rustling sound, hundreds of heads snapped up, thousands of eyes flashed in the direction of the sound. Rumble and Frenzy had tumbled into the cave, cursing each other as they bounced, entangled, onto the rocks.

"More visitors," said Kickback mildly. Then his great head turned back towards the human girl, as if nothing had happened.

"I wouldn't plant those hooks of yours here, if I were you," he said casually. "It could lead to trouble. My brood have only just settled here and we don't intend to move. You and us, we are the only ones who can sense Betagon. So no one need know." He leaned in once more. "Our little secret."

As he spoke she caught a glimpse of something dark dripping from his teeth, coupled with the familiar peculiar scent. She looked back up into his eyes as he chuckled.

"Yes, dear one, we are all feeding off of Betagon. Starscream cannot stop us, nor has he any right to. This is a truly organic element, meant for us. Another little secret for you to keep. They do seem to be mounting up, don't they?"

Rumble slid down the rock, landing next to Alexis. He withdrew his weapon, pointing it at Kickback's face. "Back off, Insect!" he snarled viciously. "Stop drooling all over her and crawl back into your holes where you belong! And don't think I'm not mad at _you_!" The gun swung to Alexis as Rumble gestured to her with it. "We leave you alone for one klik and… we find you chatting in some Primus-forsaken cave with Insect filth, you could have been damaged or offlined by now! Why can't you just _stay out of trouble_?"

"I didn't think you cared so much, Rumble. I'm touched." Alexis said coolly.

"I don't care about you," Rumble shot back unashamedly. "I care about Starscream frying my circuits after I've had to explain to him that I've lost his darling little Alexis."

Alexis folded her arms and looked away, rolling her eyes. Rumble stowed his gun just as Frenzy emerged over the ridge, awkwardly negotiating the slippery rock.

"Right. Let's get out of this pit and back to work. We'll have to report all this to Starscream." Rumble made as if to climb back up towards the hole, when a leg reached out and barred his way.

"I don't think I had quite finished talking to the Little Decepticon," said Kickback smoothly.

Then with a clattering and grating sound, he transformed into upright mode. Alexis and the others found their gazes travelling up as he shifted and unfolded, changing into a humanoid form, a smirk on his features. He was tall and broad, his wings now on his back, his hands on his hips. The insects behind him began to laugh, the sound eerie in the echoing cavern. Sureshock beeped softly and laid a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"You don't scare me," Rumble sneered, but his red optics flashed rather anxiously as he looked up at the Insecticon. Frenzy, who was further back and nearer to the opening, tried to move towards it, but a scarab beetle scuttled into his path, blocking his way. Frenzy flinched and shrank back, falling down to join his comrades. The four of them were trapped as the creatures gathered round, clicking and whispering menacingly.

"Now," Kickback said leisurely, when all eyes returned to him. 'There will be no prattling to Starscream about our location. That is entirely unnecessary. The human girl will speak for us, and she will persuade Starscream to let us participate in the mining process, and have our lands returned to us."

"But…"

Kickback cut across Alexis as she opened her mouth. "Starscream cannot banish us forever. We are not pests to be trampled and ignored. He is wise enough to know a terrible price will be paid for taking that which is not his. If our demands are not met, I will strike Starscream to the core of his spark. He will beg for death after we have reaped our dues."

Kickback's red optics met Alexis', and he smiled. "I take your silence as assent, human. I hope you are able to produce the result we require."

His gaze snapped back down to Rumble, who had transformed his arms into his pile drivers. "Enough blathering!" the cassette snarled. "Time to go squishy, bugs!"

And with that, he leapt forward, and began pounding at the rock relentlessly. The cave began to rumble and shake, and the Insecticons withdrew, chattering anxiously. Kickback frowned. "Stop that!"

Rumble ignored him and continued. "Get outta here!" he yelled over his shoulder to Alexis and the others.

"Hurry!" Frenzy yelled, as the roof of the cave shifted alarmingly. He grabbed Alexis, hauling her up towards the hole. Beside her Sureshock moved nimbly, helping her also. Behind them they heard a large section of rock falling, followed by cries and shrieks of Insecticons as they fled back into the darkness.

They were almost there. Alexis turned her head to see Rumble still pounding furiously at the rock. Kickback swiftly dodged a falling boulder with a snarl of anger. He pointed his gun at Rumble. Frenzy squealed. "No!"

Kickback fired, and Rumble slumped forward, his pile drivers retreating back into his arms. As they watched in horror, he fell, and was lost from sight as a ton of scree and large rocks fell onto him. Kickback smirked and looked up to see the three of them staring at the scene, frozen in shock. "Remember your obligation, fellow organic," he hissed, his optics piercing into Alexis' eyes. Then he transformed back into insect form, turning to follow his brethren back up the dark passage. Presently the noise of their retreat faded into silence.

"Oh Primus, Oh Primus," Frenzy gabbled, when the stunned trio came back to themselves. "He's offline, he's offline! Rumble! Rumble! My brother!"

Alexis leapt back down, sliding on loose stones and dust. "We've got to dig him out," she said breathlessly. "Sureshock, give me a hand. Frenzy, come on."

The minicon obeyed silently, beginning to dig with its hands. Frenzy joined them, flinging aside rocks, frantic. In Alexis' pocket, her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, her heart hammering fit to burst. A few moments passed as she made an effort to sound relaxed.

"Hi."

"Alexis. Where are you?" Starscream's voice rasped down the line.

Frenzy had frozen, gawking at her. She motioned for him to keep digging.

"We're in a cave. Further out… not exactly sure as to our location… uh…"

"I have your location but your signal is faint. Is all well?"

Lies, explanations and half-truths jumbled for space in Alexis' head. "Er… yes… We… fell into a hole, digging ourselves out… not much here really…"

There was a long silence. Alexis swallowed and wiped her forehead, suddenly exhausted.

"Very well. Return this instant to the base. I don't want you there, the terrain is unstable. You can explore more robust areas tomorrow where I can keep a better watch."

"Okay."

He rang off and she let out a long, shuddering breath, before wearily returning to digging with the others. What should she do? Should she indeed mention all this to Starscream? Would he be pleased, or angry with them? Surely he'd explode upon hearing that the Insecticons were in hiding and siphoning off Betagon for their own purposes. But large secrets were dangerous when it came to Starscream, and the longer they were kept the worse it got. Alexis knew this from experience. She sighed heavily. This was only meant to be a job, she hadn't asked to be plunged into decepticon politics…

Sureshock hooted softly as he uncovered Rumble's hand sticking out from the rocks. Frenzy yelped in relief and began digging harder. In moments the three of them had uncovered Rumble, apart from his legs. His optics were dark. Alexis climbed up to be beside him and reached for her tools, cautiously opening his chest. Rumble's optics flickered and he stirred. "Urgh…."

"Rumble! You're alive!" Frenzy cheered ecstatically.

"'Course I'm alive, glitch head." Rumble winced as he tried to move, sparks fizzing from his joints. He caught sight of Alexis gingerly prodding his internals.

"Back off," he grunted. "No organic goes messing with my circuits. We'll go back and Soundwave can… Aaaoooow!"

He tried to move, sinking back down with a yelp of pain. Frenzy watched anxiously. 'Maybe we should leave it…"

Alexis produced a screwdriver. "I repaired Starscream once, and I think I can help Rumble," she murmured. "Just give me a second.

She cautiously twisted two wires back together. Rumble twitched… then his grimace softened, and he sat up, surprised.

"Hey," he mumbled. "That feels much better."

He looked at Aleixs strangely, as if seeing her for the first time. "Not bad for a squishy," he conceded grudgingly. Alexis raised her eyebrows. Coming from Rumble, that was almost friendly.

Sureshock silently continued to lift rocks from Rumble's legs as he shook his head, clearing the fog. "If Alexis can repair me enough for us to get back to base, we can scoot to Soundwave for full repairs, and Starscream need never know about any of this," he said firmly. Alexis looked up as she worked, watching the two casseticons.

"Don't we you think we ought to say someth.." began Frenzy anxiously, but Rumble cut him off.

"No. No way. Starscream will scrap us. Anyway, the Insecticons have got nothing to gain. We say nothing, they keep hiding out here. We never come back here again. Kickback wouldn't normally have dared a stunt like that with the bigger guys." He shook his head bitterly. "So. It's agreed. We don't say nothing. Right?" he looked at Alexis.

She bit her lip. "Right?" he repeated, narrowing his optics. "You'll be for the scrap heap just as much as us if you blab, Alexis."

She sighed and nodded, pulling him to his feet as Sureshock cleared the last boulder. Rumble winced as they helped him towards the hole "Let's just get out of here. I've had enough excitement to last me a while."

"I did notice something weird, though," he added, looking at Frenzy as they prepared to climb back up. "This Betagon stuff is starting to spook me. Did you see it too?"

Alexis looked from one to the other as Frenzy frowned slightly.

"What? What did you see?

"He was taller," said Rumble. Frenzy's optics widened slightly and he nodded. "Oh, yeah! He was!"

"Who?" Alexis insisted. "Who was?"

"Kickback," Rumble answered. He turned to look at Alexis, his expression grim. "Kickback has grown taller."

* * *

Starscream stood, arms folded, his unwavering optics taking in the terrain, imagining the vast, unseen reserves of Betagon waiting to be harvested, calling to him from beneath the ground. He was waiting for the sight of the speck that was Alexis and the others, to return to him, to come home with him. At his shin he sensed movement and looked down to see a small serving mech anxiously holding a smoking cup. It cleared its throat as he looked down silently.

"The main pipe to the capital city is almost finished, my Lord. As ordered, your private supply line has priority and will be completed within two solar cycles. And, um, here is the latest refined sample, Lord, as requested."

The small servant held up the cup, and Starscream took it, the black, smoking substance within glistening like an oil slick. He inclined his head as he straightened up to his full height, and the servant backed off, bowing. He tilted his head back and drank, the pure, unrivalled pleasure soaking his systems. Yet this time, it was different. He frowned slightly. He wasn't satisfied, unlike the last times. This time, one cup hadn't been enough. He dismissed the oddity. No matter. Plenty more where that came from. He clicked his fingers and the mech hurried back.

"Fetch me some more. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! Having trouble uploading at the moment which is very annoying! But I hope to be writing more and longer, all being well. Yay!

* * *

Chapter 9

Night had fallen on Cybertron. Deep within the city, the planets first and only bar was packed full of jostling decepticons enjoying copious amounts of energon,. The noise inside was deafening as they chatted and laughed raucously. Mixmaster had just emerged victorious from the gladiator pit, and was currently being plied with free drinks, having been sat in the seat of honour by Skywarp. Talk was chiefly about the recent fight, as well as work being done on the Betagon mines out in the swamps. Most decepticons now knew of the existence of the miracle substance, and speculation about it was at the forefront of conversation.

"Are we gonna start drinking this stuff then? How can anything taste better than high-grade?"

"Nah, I heard it's for maintenance and auxiliary systems only."

"Starscream won't have anyone drinking it yet. Hey Warp, when are we gonna start getting Betagon in here then? Eh?"

Skywarp laughed from behind the bar. "Soon as it's available boys, you can bet I'll be serving it here, and at a very reasonable price!"

Alexis, having the innate ability to make herself at home anywhere, was perched on the bar, looking pensive. She was leant back against the wall, one leg stretched out in front of her, chewing her nails and staring into the distance. Some way down the bar, Rumble and Frenzy were knocking back energon cubes and sniggering about something.

Alexis was slightly shaken by all that happened in the cave. She had sat quietly in Starscream's cockpit all the way back, pleading tiredness when he had asked. Rumble and Frenzy had managed to leap nimbly into Soundwave's chest without being questioned, and had regenerated on the way back, their wounds somehow taken care of within their master's chest cavity. Rumble was fully functioning once more, and both cassetticons seemed to have largely forgotten the goings-on of that cycle.

She hadn't though. Kickback's chilling words still reverberated in her mind, along with Rumble's observation that he had grown taller. Was that a result of drinking the Betagon? She thought back to the flight home yesterday, when Starscream had scared her with his maniacal flying and astonishing display of firepower. That had not been normal. Starscream was very powerful, but she had never seen him fly or fire like that. Something about this Betagon wasn't right. She leant forward.

"Rumble."

"Kinda busy here," replied Rumble without looking round. He drained a cube and reaching for another, his optics glowing with relish.

She picked up a bottle cap from her drink, and chucked it at him, annoyed. It bounced off his head. "Hey!"

He turned his head, glaring at her. "What?"

"Come here a second."

Exasperated, he scooted over, Frenzy following. Alexis caught Skywarp's optics and raised her hand. "Hey Warp, two cubes over here, and a beer for me, if you have it. Put it on my tab."

"Coming right up!" Skywarp boomed jovially. Rumble seemed mollified, and his expression softened. "Huh. Bought me a drink eh? Good squishy. I'm listening."

"Tell me more about Kickback."

Rumble tensed. "We said we wouldn't talk about that." Frenzy looked over his shoulder nervously, but no one was looking at the three small figures in the corner.

"I need to know if this Betagon stuff is having an effect," said Alexis. "You said he had got bigger. Are you sure about that? How much bigger? Does that normally happen, or…"

Rumble waved her words away. "I think so, yeah, he had got bigger. And to answer your next question, no, that isn't normal. Kickback is old, not as old as the Seekers, but put it this way- he reached full maturity many many mega-cycles ago, and he wouldn't grow now except if he managed to get his servos on an impressive upgrade."

Alexis nodded slowly. The three of them were thrown into shadow as Skywarp deposited two cubes and a bottle on the bar, holding the bottle between thumb and forefinger. Alexis looked up to thank him, but he was already striding off to congratulate Mixmaster on his victory.

"Starscream's been drinking this stuff," she said in a low voice, her gaze flitting between the two cassetticons.

The statement didn't have quite the effect she'd envisaged. Frenzy gave a small shrug and drained his cube, and Rumble nodded.

"Well, yeah. If this Betagon is as good as the legend says it is, then of course he'll be drinking it."

"But we don't know the full effect, or what it does!" protested Alexis.

"What's to know?' Rumble snorted. "It makes you bigger, faster, stronger. Starscream's our leader, it's in his interests to remain to at the top of the pile. If he doesn't, he'll be overthrown. That's how it works amongst our race."

Alexis sighed. "So you're not bothered?"

"The only thing I'm bothered about right now, squishy, is having some more energon. Oh, and making sure we're not found out about what happened today. We're never going back there again. Let the Insecticons rot where they belong."

They were thrown back into shadow as Skywarp loomed over the three of them, grinning widely. "Guess who's paying a visit to my bar?" he said. "None other than our glorious leader! Just came through on the com link! This'll send profits through the roof! Oh, and he wants a word with you," he added, looking at Alexis. "Said you were acting strange earlier. Hope you're not in trouble!" he laughed flippantly and strode over to a bewildered Mixmaster, yanking him rudely out of the best chair. "Get up. Starscream's coming. Come on!"

Rumble and Frenzy both turned simultaneously to Alexis, whose heart rate had begun to pick up speed unpleasantly. "Remember, not a word!" Rumble hissed at her. "Nothing about earlier, understood?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," she murmured back. The bar was filling up. Expectant chatter buzzed in the air. "Why would he be mad at us? It's not like I went looking for the Insecticons!"

"Saying something now isn't going to look good," Rumble replied smugly, folding his arms. "He'll demand to know why you delayed. And he's angry that you got cosy with the autobots on Earth, everyone knows about that. Chatting to another enemy of his won't do much for your special place in his spark. You should be acting more like a decepticon. I'd be more careful about what you say and do if I were you!"

"I'll do what I like!" Alexis snarled back. Rumble opened his mouth to argue, but just then, a huge cheer deafened them, and they turned to see Starscream filling the doorway, drinking in the applause and shouts. He strode forward, a pleased smirk on his features, as his subjects drew back . Skywarp hurried forward, ushering him to the seat recently vacated by Mixmaster. As he passed, Alexis thought he hadn't seen her, until a hand descended, plucking her from the edge without a thought. She yelped and shut her eyes as she was swung through the air sickeningly.

Starscream leaned back, depositing Alexis on the wide arm of the chair. Thundercracker joined them, and with an air of exaggerated ceremony, presented Starscream with a container of high grade energon. After a moment's hesitation, Starscream took it. The noise of the bar gradually resumed to normal levels as the two jets settled themselves.

Alexis adjusted her clothes from when she had been grabbed, and looked up at Starscream intently. He chinked energon cubes with Thundercracker, seemingly in a very good mood. As if sensing her gaze, he looked down, one finger caressing her curls playfully. "My dear Alexis."

A nudge sent her falling onto her rear in his palm and he lifted her up. As her gaze passed his chest, shoulders, wings, neck, searching for changes, he regarded her, amused. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said, smiling at him. "Listen, uh, Starscream, I need to…"

"Sit up here with me," he interrupted, swooping her up to perch on his shoulder. Stunned, she sat with her legs dangling, then his fingers gently tipped her sideways, so that she was leaning against his cheek. He leaned back, closing his optics and sighing. "That's good. Having you there. Where you belong."

She realised he must have been drinking, for his inhibitions to have lowered so much. He seemed immeasurably content, the quiet air of agitated menace that perpetually surrounded him was gone, for the first time since they had met. She leaned against him, looking around at the other mechs in the bar. Thundercracker had turned to talk to some others; the two of them were alone.

Alexis blinked: she could sense Betagon. She shut her eyes, inhaling softly. _Below her and around her_… it was inside Starscream. Faint but there. She turned to him.

"Starscream?"

"Mm?" His optics were still closed, he had the air about him of a human that had just finished a large, satisfying meal.

"Are you drinking that Betagon stuff regularly now?"

He didn't answer straight away. She wondered if he would lie to her and deny it, then he spoke up, softly.

"It's filth. Liquid dirt."

"Huh?"

Alexis frowed, perplexed. "You mean, the Betagon? Then why are you…"

"This." He raised his wrist, and Alexis saw the softly glowing energon container in his hand. He had barely drank any of it. As she watched, he let his wrist drop, spilling the energon onto the floor. No one else in the bar had noticed.

"Before I thought it was good, it was all I had ever known. Now I know the truth. I'm never drinking energon again. I don't need to."

She shifted uneasily on his shoulder. "Starscream. Be careful."

"Hm? Careful?" An amused, sleepy smile spread across his face. "You are telling me, Starscream, to be careful?"

"It's just… we don't know what it does yet, what effects it might have," she said in a small voice. "I'm… worried about you." She took a deep breath, knowing that she was pushing her luck. "I don't think you should replace energon with this stuff. I think you should stop drinking it, before running proper tests."

He didn't reply. "Please, Starscream?" she leaned forward, trying to catch his gaze, imploringly.

His hand reached round, grasping her and lifting her to his face. He regarded her in silence.

"No need to worry yourself about me, Alexis," he whispered, caressing her hair. "You are not to worry about anything whilst you are here. You are with the ruler of Cybertron. You can sleep soundly. I don't want you to discuss this with me again. Do you understand?"

She nodded mutely. He lifted her chin. "Smile for me."

She gave him a taut smile and he smiled back. "This is why you were quiet earlier?"

Alexis nodded, biting her lip. It was as good a reason as any other, and it was true, even if she wasn't telling him the whole story.

"Are you happy here?"

"Oh yes," she nodded fervently.

"You have everything you need?"

"Everything, thank you, Starscream."

He nodded, satisfied, replacing her on his shoulder. "Good. All is well."

Her smile faded as she leant against him once more, her mind already working furiously. If Starscream wouldn't listen, she would have to investigate herself. And that was exactly what she would do. Starting tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who is reviewing, it really encourages me. I hope to keep the flow of chapters fairly steady- short but frequent! My life is a little bit tumultuous right now, nothing I can't recover from, but this is my welcome method of escape, so thank you for reading and commenting and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Alexis stood in the middle of her quarters, her hair tumbled around her face, sleep-dishevelled. She wore her red pyjamas and thick woollen legwarmers, rocking on the balls of her feet slightly, her toes digging into the soft rug. She was frowning and tapping a pencil against a notepad, staring intently at the list she had written. The large room was silent.

After they had returned to the palace the night before, Starscream had taken her up to her rooms himself. He had softly entered the wide chamber and gently deposited her in her bed, pulling the covers up over her, murmuring good night, his crimson gaze illuminating her as she rolled drowsily onto her side, curling up.

The moment the doors had hissed shut however, she had jumped out of bed, wide awake, grabbing paper and pencil from the supplies brought from earth. That night had been spent pacing the apartment, scribbling notes and diagrams, sitting cross-legged on the sofa deep in thought, only to spring up as another idea occurred to her.

She'd been up all night scheming, and now her thoughts had been condensed into the list she held in front of her. She chewed the end of the pencil, a satisfied smile creeping across her lips as she read.

_Betagon sample_  
_Energon cubes_  
_Container/cage_  
_Possible analysis – Soundwave?_  
_Clear space in gym_  
_Lock for door_

And at the bottom she underlined the last item firmly, frowning harder.

_Test subject_

That was going to be the hard part. Actually, all of it was going to be hard. It would involved subterfuge, and secrets. Alexis sighed. She was about to risk the anger of Starscream, big time. But someone had to find out about this stuff properly. Someone who could take an objective viewpoint. And that someone was her. She nodded to herself decisively. Once she had got her mind set on something, nothing would stand in her way. A trait Starscream would surely appreciate, she thought wryly.

The only other issue had been how to get time to carry out her plan without arousing suspicion. She could ask for some time off, but questions would be sure to follow. Time off for what? Feigning illness was out of the question, he would probably scan her looking for the ailment.

But that problem had solved itself this morning. As she had stirred the teabag in her ninth cup of tea, adding the milk, a familiar ache had crept into her lower belly. A quick glance at the calendar and trip to the bathroom had confirmed it.

The timing could not have been better.

Still in her pyjamas, she left her quarters and headed for the throne room. It was still early, and she knew Starscream held brief court there before setting out for the mines. As she entered the colossal hall, she saw the decepticon leader sitting on his throne at the other end, talking with Thundercracker. She had taken care to appear as pale as possible. The sleepless night had helped, before setting off she had noted the dark circles around her eyes with satisfaction. As she drew nearer to the throne, her bare feet cold on the shining black floor, she suppressed a grin. She was about to use the age-old excuse used by thousands of human women before her. It had never failed her before now.

Starscream caught site of her as she approached, holding her arms up to him. He leaned down and plucked her from the floor, setting her down on the armrest. His red optics took in her nightwear, her pale face and wan smile.

"Alexis. What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Sort of," she replied weakly, grimacing faintly and giving a martyred smile. "Time of the month… It's when women…"

"…Shed your womb lining and discard your egg in preparation for another," Starscream finished seamlessly. "Every twenty eight earth days, give or take. Symptoms include bleeding, nausea, aching, bloating…"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she interrupted, incredulous. "Mr. Encyclopedia! How do you know all that?"

He looked at her scornfully. "I know more about your biology than you, Alexis. Does it not cease to amaze you how poorly designed your bodies are?"

"I ache all over...I'm all emotional, my hormones are a mess Starscream! My head hurts, and my stomach hurts, and my…"

"What a useless, weak, pathetic scrap you are."

"I knew you'd understand," she replied happily. "I need a couple of days rest. I swear I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better." He regarded her amusedly. "Very well, puny, inefficient human. Rest until you are useful again. We have enough information from your current scouting expeditions to work with, anyhow."

Thundercracker had left, and a small drone hurried in with a beaker of the familiar black liquid, Alexis blinked as her eyes stung. As Starscream snatched it and held it up, she watched him raise it to his lips. The container was the size of a garden shed. He closed his optics as he drank, shuddering in pleasure. He shifted his shoulders and arched his back slightly. Alexis watched him, unease squirming in her chest.

"I thought you said you only needed a tiny bit of it to energise," she murmured.

He ignored her, draining every last drop before dropping the container dismissively. The drone scrambled to catch it, bowing and hurrying out.

"Starscream? I said I thought you said you only needed a tiny bit…"

"Drop it, Alexis," he commanded. "It's not your place."

She opened her mouth. He raised a brow warningly. She shut it again.

"Now, do you need me to take you back to your quarters?"

"No, thank you Starscream. I can walk back." She sighed resignedly.

He watched her go through narrowed optics, lounging on his throne as the Betagon got to work inside him, slithering through his circuits, building, strengthening, extending…

As soon as she was out of sight he clicked his fingers impatiently, sending the drone scurrying back. "More."

* * *

Alexis showered and dressed, pulling on her skinny jeans, black leather jacket, tying her hair up. As an afterthought she put on some silver hoop earrings and a dash of lipstick. This was her 'confidence outfit', and it made her feel ready for anything. She swallowed back the nerves as she checked her reflection in the mirror. Finally she tugged the small diamond stud out of her ear, containing the tracking device Starscream had installed, and left it on her pillow. Just in case he should check her whereabouts. Knowing him, he would.

Before she left she went into the room she used for working out. Twenty minutes of pushing and heaving, and she surveyed her handiwork, panting slightly. Now the room was half-cleared, the gym equipment pushed down one end. The empty space was large enough for her purposes. Satisfied, she strode to the doors, on to the next part of her plan.

* * *

Skywarp lay on his back on the floor in the middle of his bar, the weak morning sun illuminating his body. Alexis slipped past the guards and trotted over to him. "Hey. Skywarp!"

He moaned and flung an arm over his face. "Go 'way. Hungovr. Wanna die."

She sighed and gestured to one of the guards, slouching in the doorway. He stumped over.

"Pour us some energon from the pump, and help yourself to one too. I'll pay. Then shut the doors and leave us alone."

The guard did as he was told, drawing a generous draft for himself and setting another one down beside Skwarp. Then he withdrew, closing the doors.

Alexis nudged the energon cube into Skywarp's hand. "Come on Warp. Hair of the dog. It'll help."

He sat up blearily and took a sip, struggling to focus on the figure leaning against his leg. "Wha' d'you wan'?"

She beckoned him closer and he leaned down, suppressing a belch, his head spinning.

"I need a favour."

He listened blearily. She held up her phone and made him store the number in his processor.

"Call me when you have it. Keep it quiet."

Finally he nodded, shrugging. "Should be easy enough. Don't know why you want it. But I'm guessing I won't like the answer, so I won't ask."

She patted his huge hand. "Good man."

* * *

Next stop was the armoury, Blackout's domain. After a quick search she managed to gather an armful of materials she knew would be useful. She made four trips in all, back and forth, without being seen. Up in her quarters she began sketching again, in between bites of a cheese sandwich.

In the afternoon she was back in the gym, hammering, cutting and welding. Sparks flew as she worked, soldering pieces of metal together, hammering hinges into place. In the early evening she stepped back to survey her handiwork, taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, her face hot.

Today had been the easy part, she reflected to herself. A lot had been accomplished, but tomorrow would be the clincher. Tomorrow she was going to steal some Betagon. A potential nightmare, but it had to be done. She sighed and slid the doors to the gym shut, hiding all trace of her work. The rest of the flat looked serene, innocent. She lit some candles, padded into the bathroom, and began to run a bath. Then she wandered to the kitchen area, idly selecting a bottle of wine and picking up the TV control. Tonight was all about relaxing with a movie. Something girly, she decided. Or something with some sexy eye candy in it she could drool over. If tomorrow was going to be as nerve-wracking as she expected, she might as well enjoy the calm before the storm. She stepped out of her clothes and was turning off the bath water when she heard the main doors open. Instinctively she grabbed a towel.

Frenzy appeared in the doorway. Alexis rolled her eyes. "Haven't you heard of knocking? Oh, never mind. Don't know why I bother. Not one decent set of manners between the lot of you…"

But Frenzy didn't smile. Alexis wrapped the large towel around her, tucking it in. "What's up?'

Frenzy was knotting his hands together, a sure sign he was agitated. She flopped onto the sofa, motioning for him to do the same.

"You know Scavenger?" he asked.

Alexis frowned as she searched her memory. A green mech, she recalled, with a whiny, nasal voice, usually seen chasing after the larger decepticons, desperate to ingratiate himself. He wasn't likeable, even by decepticon standards. "I think I remember him..."

"He was working in the refineries today, with me and Rumble," Frenzy continued. "He was wondering what the Betagon tasted like. We told him not to but he… he took some."

"Okay," Alexis said slowly. "So he's in trouble, I'm guessing."

"He got caught." Frenzy swallowed hard, looking into her eyes. "Starscream's going to execute him," he whispered. "Publicly, in the arena, tonight."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't tell him I told you," Frenzy gabbled.

"I didn't think he actually would…" she murmured, leaning back on the sofa. "Oh, Scavenger. Poor bastard."

"I've never seen him so angry," Frenzy whispered. "Never. He…"

They both froze as footsteps could be heard outside the doors. Starscream's voice growled over the intercom. "Alexis."

She stood up, clinging onto the towel. "I'm just about to have a bath, Starscream."

The doors opened and he prowled into the room, an ugly sneer on his face. Frenzy jumped up as if he'd been stung. Starscream came to a halt in front of them, his feet making the floor shake. Without looking at Frenzy he spoke.

"Get out."

Frenzy obeyed straight away, scurrying out, head down. Alexis wrapped the towel tighter around herself, shivering as she caught the rage radiating from him. A dark, frightening anger palpable in the very air itself, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She took a step back.

"Starscream. I… Let me dress myself. I'm about to…"

He bent down and grabbed her, making her gasp in discomfort. "Ow! Be careful!"

Starscream didn't seem to hear her, he merely stood, holding her, his eyes narrowed dangerously. She swallowed hard as she looked into his optics. They were a colour she had never seen before, a dark ruby red, like wine.

"Starscream. What's wrong?"

Finally he looked at her. "I can't trust anyone," he hissed. "No one. They all want it for themselves, I see them. Watching me, jealous, waiting for a chance to take it!"

"Starscream, your soldiers respect you," she answered immediately. "They look up to you in a way they never did with Megatron. They would do anything for you."

"You're wrong," he spat, his optics blazing with an intensity that sent cold dread running down her spine. "They want to overthrow me, to take the Betagon for themselves! They don't see it is only fit for those who rule! Well, I'll show them tonight. I'll show all of them what happens when Starscream is disobeyed!"

His fist closed tighter around her and she struggled, panicking. "Stop it!"

He blinked, and relinquished his grip slightly. Yesterday she would have berated him, shouted at him to throw away this cursed element and never touch it again. Today, she did not dare.

His forefinger came down, patting her curls absently. "Rest in here, Alexis. Be assured that nothing can challenge my power. Every day I grow stronger, and I will crush anyone who tries to sabotage my authority. They'll see. You'll see, too."

As he straightened up, his head brushed the ceiling. Alexis noticed. Her face drained of colour.

"I promise Starscream, everything I do is in your best interests, and I will always fight for you. I'm here for you," she whispered.

He regarded her for some time, and she held his gaze, despite her desire to look away from those frightening optics. "I know, Little Decepticon. I know. You will never betray me."

He lowered her gently to the ground, and turned to leave, flexing his fingers as he prepared for the dreadful event down in the pit, where the decepticons were gathered to watch their ruler deliver retribution to the hapless Scavenger. He ducked his head slightly as he stepped out, the doors sliding smoothly shut.

She collapsed onto the sofa, her legs giving way beneath her. With trembling hands she poured a glass of wine, almost spilling it as she drained the glass. With every hour that passed, something terrible was happening inside Starscream. She had to act, even if it meant putting her head on the block. "I'm going to help you, you idiot," she whispered to herself. "Even if you'll hate me for it. I promise not to give up."


	11. Chapter 11

Please review if you like it! Hope you are all well and had a good Easter. :-)

* * *

Chapter 11

Another day dawned on Cybertron, the pale light sliding across the planet, creeping up the spires of the city. In his throne room, Starscream sat, his fingers drumming on his armrest.

His subjects were subdued and nervous. All had been summoned to the execution, to watch what happened to those who disobeyed their leader. It wasn't as though killing was uncommon amongst the decepticons. Kill or be killed, it was written into their circuitry from protoform. And if the ruler did not display his ruthlessness once in a while, he risked losing respect, this was silently understood.

But the punishment seemed unduly harsh for the crime, even for the decepticons. Now the soldiers hurried to and fro, delivering their reports to Starscream in low, cowed voices, their optics shifting as they avoided his stare, the bright, strange colour in his optics unnerving them.

Starscream rested his head on his hand, one leg stretched out in front of him. His chair felt cramped and uncomfortable. He wanted to lie down. He felt ill. Voices buzzed in his audio receptors as his men bowed and scraped. Primus, he needed a drink. Why did he feel so terrible?

He growled and halted Dirge's report on the construction of the new pipe system with an angry jerk of his free hand. "Get out, get out!"

Dirge faltered, looking at Thundercracker, then round at the rest of the room. "Uh…"

'I said OUT!"

The room emptied fast, the footfalls fading into silence. Starscream winced, bending over, curling up with a gasp as pain rocked his body. He gripped the armrests of his throne. He heard his joints creaking and groaning, as deep inside him, things shifted and grew, unfamiliar transformations causing his body to expand, to extend… he bit back a scream…

A few moments passed, as the decepticon ruler sat still, his head hung low. Slowly the pain dissipated. He leaned back, looking up at the roof, off-lining his optics.

* * *

The bike came to halt, spinning into a stop, sending dust floating up in a small cloud. Alexis dismounted, unwrapping the scarf from her mouth and tying it round her neck. She patted the bike's side in thanks.

"Come and get me in two cycles, Sureshock. And if anyone asks, you haven't seen me. Like we agreed, yes?"

Sureshock's handlebars jiggled up and down slightly as if in a nod. Then he sped back the way he had come, towards the glittering city. Alexis set off across the barren terrain, searching for the scent of Betagon.

She wasn't sure if Sureshock was able to keep a secret. The mysterious minicon gave off friendly vibes, his silent presence was reassuring, but she could not be certain he was capable of keeping her little adventure quiet. What if Starscream could see into his thoughts, as Soundwave could with his minions? In the end she had decided to ask him to take her to the outskirts of the city and come back for her. He had agreed, his blank eyes giving nothing away as she had outlined her request. Now at least if all was discovered, Sureshock could only relay what he knew: that he had taken Alexis out of the city. The less he knew, the less they were at risk.

The pale sun climbed higher as she trekked into the swamps, her sturdy boots handling the rough terrain easily. On her back was a large empty knapsack for her cargo. Her toolbelt was slung about her waist, and she also carried the gun Blackout had made for her.

Soon a faint breeze carried the eye-watering smell to her nostrils and she crouched down, beginning to prise hunks of slimy turf away from the black rock beneath. The sound of a claw hammer rang out as she started chipping raw Betagon from the ground, tossing pieces into the sack.

Presently she stopped for a rest, sitting back on her haunches and digging a chocolate bar out of her bag. She was peeling back the purple foil wrapper when the ground beneath her began to shake.

Alexis jumped to her feet, wobbling to keep her balance as the shaking grew worse, and a rumble beneath her shook every bone in her body. She yelped and leapt aside as the ground gave way, opening up a huge hole, from which a vast insect emerged, glittering eyes and rustling feelers, an amused chuckle rasping from the alien mouth. One leg swiped her feet from under her and she fell onto her back, her ears filled with the sounds of transformation.

Kickback unfolded into his alt mode, towering over the human girl. A malevolent grin curled his mouth. "Why, Alexis. All alone out here on my turf. The pleasure, I fear, will be mine alone."

Alexis shot to her feet, pulling out her gun. Kickback raised a brow. "Oh, I think not."

He unsheathed his laser, and fired, grazing her shoulder, shearing away the fabric of her top and leaving a burning gash in the flesh of her upper arm. She cried out in pain, her hand clapping over the wound, blood trickling over her fingers and the horrible smell of singed flesh making her choke.

"Dear, dear, how will you explain that to Starscream? Your little weapon is not much use I fear, small one. Speaking of Starscream, how did your little chat go? The one you and I discussed? You did promise to help me, Alexis."

"I promised nothing," she snarled, moving backwards, her eyes never leaving his. He laughed, taking a step closer, eliminating the gap she was trying to create between the two of them.

"Never mind, human. We can get to that later. Now, what are you doing out here, by yourself, without your precious, fawning entourage? Hm?"

He bent down, hooking one finger into the strap of the bag, straightening up to his full height to inspect it. With a thrill of horror she realised he had grown even more in stature, now almost as tall as Starscream.

She raised her gun once more, her hands shaking only slightly, keeping it trained on him as he chuckled at the bag and its contents. "Ah, harvesting your very own Betagon, I see? I heard a little rumour that this activity was punishable by death." His eyes glinted maliciously. "You are treading a dangerous line, human."

"Starscream wouldn't hurt me," Alexis replied, still aiming her gun at him.

"Yet here you are, all alone, in secret, gathering raw Betagon. Why not ask Starscream to give you some? Or visit the refineries?"

She hesitated, and he nodded, his grin widening. "Because you are forbidden. You see, Alexis, you think you are so special. You're just like everyone else. If you're not careful, you could find yourself as low down in the pecking order as me."

He bent down, using his fingers to pluck out a large hunk of the black rock, as easily as if he were picking a daisy. As she watched he crumbled it into smaller pieces in his fist. He let a few fall into the knapsack and dropped it, full, to the ground, only narrowly missing her. The rest of it he squeezed hard. When he opened his fist it was melted, shifting on his palm like sand, glowing slightly. He tipped it into his mouth, shuddering in delight.

Alexis stepped forward, her mouth a determined, grim line. "What does it do, Kickback?"

"Have you tried any?" he asked, seemingly ignoring her question. "Well, you are completely organic, as I am part organic. Have you not wondered what this could do for you? It would be an interesting experiment."

"I'm already doing my own experiment," she replied, watching him carefully. He folded his arms and smiled, showing all his teeth.

'Starscream has been guzzling it, hasn't he." Her face must have betrayed her, because he laughed out loud once more. "He is so predictable."

She forgot her predicament for a moment, her bravado temporarily collapsing. "Please tell me what it does!"

His laughter boomed overhead. "I can only tell you what it does for me. I think even you can see our strength grows daily with this miracle. I did tell you Starscream would regret his treatment of us. Soon he'll see just how catastrophic his decisions will turn out to be. In the meantime, let him keep having the Betagon, gallons of it. I wish I were there to pour it down his throat personally…"

"WHAT DOES IT DO?"

She fired, the bullet bouncing off his armour like a pebble. He laughed harder. "You'll find out."

He stomped forward, closing his fist around her body before she could escape. He raised her up to his face, her feet dangling. She glared at him.

"I promise to look favourably upon you when we take back the city," he hissed. "Even though you don't deserve it. Your kind are weak and pathetic, but you must be strong to have got where you are. I will honour that. I will even let you choose who to save when we return to your beautiful planet to strip it bare, whose forests still call out to me from beyond the stars… you see, I am not without mercy."

He dropped her from several feet, brushing off his hands as he straightened up. "Good luck with your experiment. I hope you find the results conclusive."

And he transformed, his powerful legs sending him leaping into the air, onto a ridge. With another bound he was out of sight.

* * *

Alexis sat for a while, blood streaming down her arm and her side. Then suddenly she sprang to her feet, grabbing the knapsack, and began to run, as fast as she could, back towards the city.

Her mind raced. "…when we return to your beautiful planet to strip it bare…:" so that was his plan. Bastard! She had to stop them! Starscream had to know. This changed everything and suddenly yesterdays troubles paled in comparison. But what about the Betagon? She had to find out what it was doing to Starscream… where should she turn first? Should she try to contact the autobots? But how? Running helped her find an outlet for her frustration. Her heart pounded as she stumbled over rocks, the bag on her back heavy, her arm throbbing angrily from the laser wound.

_If I try to contact Optimus and the others maybe they could analyse it, and tell Earth to be on full alert… Maybe see if I can make my phone work from here… and then the experiment should begin as soon as possible, I need to ask Skywarp if the…_

Something roared across the smooth rock in front of her, at what felt like the speed of light. She caught a glimpse of dark maroon and pink, heard the roar of engines. Adrenaline was still coursing through her and she had her gun out before she could even process the thought, aiming it and firing at the creature. With a snarl it transformed, smacking her across the jaw and sending her onto her back.

Alexis had had about enough pain for one day, but she slowly got to her feet, hearing the thud of feet behind her. She turned about and fired again, causing the creature to jerk back irritably. It was about fifteen feet tall, various shades of dark rose, slender and elegant looking. As the second shot dented its forearm, it spoke, unsheathing its weapons.

"Quit that, shorty!"

The voice was gruff, yet distinctly feminine. Alexis raised her eyebrows. A female transformer? She rolled her head, feeling her neck click, and kept her weapon aimed at the ready.

The autobot, for its narrowed optics were a pale blue, kept her weapons drawn likewise, moving in a slow circle, watching Alexis with deep, hostile suspicion.

"What are you?" she growled, taking in Alexis' form, her untidy hair, clothes, blood soaked arm and grubby hands holding the small gun. "What are you doing here?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Alexis, who was also sussing the robot in front of her. A lightening quick glance over her shoulder told her they were alone, still far from the city.

"Names aren't freely given on Cybertron nowadays," replied the autobot grimly. "You're not a native. What are you doing here?"

She stepped forward and Alexis flinched. "Are you a human? You are, aren't you? I've seen images on the data banks…"

Her optics flicked to the gun. "That's Decepticon design. You're the Human Decepticon. I've heard them talk about you. What would Starscream want with such a little…"

"Oh, save it!" Alexis yelled. "All I ever hear is how weak, puny, and pathetic my species are! Frankly it's getting boring! Now, I'm kind of busy, so if you're just after a bitch fight, go find someone else!'

The autobot put her hands on her hips. "The manners of a decepticon too. Well, human, this is my planet. I think I'm calling the shots here!'

Alexis sighed. Her head hurt, and she suddenly felt weak from loss of blood. She lowered her gun.

"My name is Alexis Garner," she said. "I'm from England, Planet Earth. I know Optimus Prime and the others. And I don't have a quarrel with you." She tossed her gun to the ground and put her hands up. "See. Unarmed."

The autobot hesitated, thrown by the unexpected change in direction. "I'm Arcee," she said.

* * *

I promise to try and write more soon, and I hope you like it! CLL x


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hope you enjoy, and I'm aware Starscream has been largely absent from the past couple of chapters, there should be some good rapport between him and his favourite human soon! As ever please do comment, I enjoy getting feedback and suggestions, and I try and do what I can!

* * *

Chapter 12

"Tell me everything," said Arcee.

They had ventured west. Acree had transformed into her Cybertronian vehicle mode, and, after a moment's hesitation, Alexis had climbed on. They had sped across miles of barren rock, the human girl shivering as the wind whipped her hair and chilled her skin.

Finally they slowed, curving in a wide arc and entering a huddle of looming, broken structures. As they entered an arch and across a bumpy, torn-up street, Alexis realised she was looking at a ruined town. Large buildings gaped sadly, broken windows showed gloomy dark interiors. Fingers of jagged remains pointed to the sky. Arcee slowed further still, her engines dropping to a low hum as they were swallowed up by a dark doorway. She stopped, and Alexis dismounted.

"Follow me," said the autobot, and she jumped down a gaping hole in the tiled floor, turning to help Alexis scramble down the high drop. Darkness enveloped them as they made their way down a sloping tunnel. As Alexis flicked her lamp on, she made out patterns swirling on the walls like strange hieroglyphs, and recognised some of them from the Autobot base on Earth. "This is an autobot town," she said.

"Was." corrected Arcee grimly. "There's just me now."

They continued, finally entering a rough, dark chamber. Arcee laid a hand on a smooth globe, rubbing it softly, and it illuminated, casting a pale light in the round room. Alexis shrugged the knapsack off her shoulder and looked around, as the autobot stalked about, activating more lights.

"You live here?"

Arcee grunted in affirmative. "It was an armaments chamber, one of several. As such it was built to withstand most attacks. Even the impressive one I witnessed past cycle."

Alexis' eyes widened as she recalled the huge blast Starscream had unleashed the other night on the way back from the mine. "I was in his cockpit when he did that!"

"Lucky you," Arcee said, sarcastically. "A front row seat. Did you enjoy it?"

Alexis had unravelled a scarf from her neck, tying it around her wounded arm. She winced as the fabric made contact with the burnt, bleeding flesh. Arcee watched, then strode over to her, crouching down.

"Let me have a look at that. I have some medical knowledge from the old days. Strange creatures, full of fluid," she muttered as she drew back the scarf.

"Thanks," said Alexis as she sat down on the hard floor.

Arcee began to dress the wound. "So," she said, her optics flicking up to Alexis' face. "Tell me everything. You're the first human I've ever spoken to. I've heard about you of course, there's not a bot who hasn't. Why are you working for Starscream, our enemy? Don't you feel guilty about betraying your people?"

Alexis told her everything, starting with her first encounter with the jet. As she relayed the invasion of Earth, her capture and enslavement, the autobot listened intently.

"I forged an alliance with Starscream when I discovered he wanted to leave my planet. We shared a common goal. I don't really know how it happened. We sort of became, well, friends. At that time I had never met the autobots."

"Decepticons don't make friends," said Arcee. "You said you know Optimus. Is that true?"

Alexis nodded. "I know him well. Much to Starscream's disgust. Prime is a wonderful person. You're lucky to have such an inspirational leader."

"Optimus is no friend of mine," replied Arcee quietly. Alexis looked up, surprised.

Arcee looked down at her, then gestured to the sad, cold room they were sitting in.

"After the war, Cybertron was in ruins. Our lives were devastated. Megatron's lust for power was insatiable. He had his sights set on Earth for a long time. Optimus and the others spent a long time there, fighting desperately to try and defeat him.

'In the meantime, Cybertron was dying. I tried to tell Optimus that we should be focusing on our own world, and that if we did not act, soon we would be exiled from it forever. But Optimus would not listen. He abandoned his planet, and most of the autobots followed him. He did not understand why it was so important to remain here, to try and rebuild, to patrol…"

Arcee clenched her fists as the painful memories surfaced. "I remain to try to keep our presence here alive. I am one of a very few. You should have seen Cybertron in the days of peace, human. It was something to behold…"

Alexis thought about the lonely days and nights, of Arcee hiding here in the sad ruins. "How can you bear it here?" she said quietly.

Arcee laughed. "I sometimes wonder when I will start to go mad here, all alone," she said. "My hope is that one day the autobots will return. But whilst Starscream rules the planet so greedily, that will never happen. And Optimus merely sits quietly on his new world, doing nothing."

"He doesn't want another war," said Alexis, leaning forward as Arcee stood up and moved to the other side of the room. "Being stuck on earth causes him daily pain, I've seen it. He's trying to work towards a peaceful solution."

Arcee snorted contemptuously. "Then he's a fool. And he's co-operating too nicely with Starscream for my liking. We should fight him for what is rightfully ours!"

"You know, you and Starscream are not so different," said Alexis. When Arcee spun round, optics blazing, she held up her hands hastily and added: "It's just… you both love Cybertron so fiercely! What if you tried talking to him?"

"Oh? And how would I manage that without being blasted into particles by that evil slag-bucket?"

"I could talk to him, arrange something…" As she said those words, Alexis remembered all the trouble that had arisen recently and sat back, sighing. "Well... maybe I could if he wasn't acting so strangely lately."

"Strangely? How so?"

In a rush it all came out. Alexis told Arcee all about the Betagon, the mines, Starscream's new taste for the unsettling power source."

"He's started acting all intense, and I mean more intense than usual. This stuff seems to have a hold on him, and I don't like it. And the Insecticons are also drinking it. Kickback has almost doubled in size, and he says he wants to return to Earth! My planet is still recovering from the last invasion… I think he's also planning a coup here, and I think he knows more about this Betagon than any of us. I'm scared about what will happen. I know I need to tell Starscream, but he won't hear that this stuff is dangerous! And I'm already pushing my luck seriously here as it is, I just don't know what to do… My time here has turned into a big mess of secrets and conspiracy, and I only came here to earn some money, have some fun!"

Arcee seated herself, folding her long limbs elegantly, thinking hard.

"I've been doing my own spying on these mines," she said, frowning. "In fact, I was contemplating breaking my silence with my comrades, and contacting Ratchet or Perceptor for advice. The Insecticons are breeding an army in the caves not too far from here. And their hatchlings are big, and powerful. This stuff is strange and dangerous, but it seems to react favourably with their semi-organic biology. There's a fight brewing, for sure. I don't care about Starscream, but I don't want the Insecticons gaining control over Cybertron. All they do is destroy and consume, they are incapable of building or creating anything good. And there's something else too," she added, looking straight at Alexis. "I'm not certain yet, but I don't think this Betagon originated here."

Alexis stared at her. "What, it's not from Cybertron?"

"I don't think so. Think about it. A super-powerful energy source, lying close to the surface of the planet, undetected before now? "

"But where did it come from?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. There's an abandoned space bridge I've been working on. If I can fix it and remain undetected, I'll be able to get some help."

"Where is the space bridge?"

Arcee smiled humourlessly. "Sorry, human. I'm not giving that information to Starscream's consort. In fact I've probably told you too much already. You're not trustworthy."

Alexis' face must have shown her dismay and disappointment, because Arcee's features softened somewhat. "Don't get me wrong, you seem a nice organic. Nicer than I was expecting. But I'm accustomed to accomplishing things by myself and the last thing I need is a liability in the shape of a human."

Alexis felt slightly crestfallen, but she nodded, getting to her feet. "I understand."

She held up her hand to the autobot, and after hesitation, the female took it in her own. "I'm glad I met you. Will I see you again?"

"No doubt," conceded the autobot. "I'll be moving on tonight, so you won't find me here. But I'll be keeping watch for you."

"What if I need to contact you?"

"I'll be watching for you," Arcee repeated, and Alexis realised she would have to be content with that. "Thank you."

Arcee smiled, and this time it was genuine. "You're welcome."

* * *

Alexis sped back into the palace on the back of Sureshock, into a discreet side entrance. Sureshock transformed quietly as she dismounted. He emitted a series of soft beeps, gesturing to her arm. She smiled and adjusted the scarf. "It's nothing, Sureshock. Thanks for the ride."

* * *

On the way up to her quarters she was met with thundering footsteps. Skywarp appeared round the corner.

"There you are," he boomed, and for an awful moment Alexis was certain his next words would be: 'Have you been fraternising with an autobot?' or 'What have you got in the sack?'

She let out a sigh of relief when he bent down and said "I had it in the bar, but it was making my processor ache with all that noise, so I've put it in your quarters. I don't know how much luck you'll have, training a savage thing like that. Well, maybe see you later for a drink!"

And he teleported away, the air shimmering slightly where he had been. Alexis broke into a run. She reached her quarters to hear scrabbling and yelping from within. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors.

Bounding between various pieces of furniture was a morph-hound, metal claws skittering over the surfaces, tail wagging furiously, emitting ear-splitting yelps. A quick sweep of the room showed a smashed glass bowl, a dessicated cushion and an overturned chair, all victims of the animal's exuberant exploration. Alexis shut the door quickly. It was small, as she had requested, thank god, about spaniel-sized.

Alexis had got the idea the other night: to test the Betagon on a morph hound. Some quick inquiries had revealed their genetic structure to be very similar to transformers, if a little more primitive. Carefully she reached for a small energon cube, splashing the glowing liquid into a bowl.

The morph hound stopped, scenting energon, and hurried forward, snuffling the carpet. Alexis backed slowly towards the gym with the bowl, where the cage was waiting. "That's it… Good boy. Good boy. Come on…"

She set the bowl down in the cage and the morph hound bounded in, lapping greedily. She quietly clicked the door shut, sliding the heavy lock in place. Next she moved over to a bench and emptied the gleaming pile of Betagon rocks onto it. Now to process them…

She stood there for some minutes, looking worried. Extreme heat was needed to melt the rocks, and she didn't have anything powerful enough. What could she do? In the meantime, the hound had finished the energon, and began to bark, loudly and incessantly.

Alexis ran to the entertainment system and pressed play; music blasted out of the speakers. It still didn't drown out the barks of the hound and she turned up the volume to eye watering levels. The doors to her quarters slid open and she looked up to see Frenzy. He walked in, wincing from the noise.

_I bet that you look good on the dance floor  
__I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
__I don't know what you're looking for  
__I said I bet that you look good on the dance floor  
__Dancing to electro-pop  
__Like a robot from nineteen eighty four…_

"What is that?" he squealed, hands clamped over his audio receivers. Behind her, Alexis heard more frantic barking through the doors to the gym.

"Arctic Monkeys," she said innocently. "They went straight to number one back in.."

"I know who the Arctic Monkeys are," said Frenzy witheringly. "I'm talking about that barking sound. You got a pet, didn't you! Lemme see!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as he barged past her. She hurried to the doors, sliding them shut, before turning the music down to manageable levels. Frenzy had walked into the gym, and was watching the Hound, chasing it's tail manically in the cage.

"You'll never train it," he said ruefully. "Why couldn't you get a pet from earth?"

The Morph Hound stretched and whined, changing its skin with a series of clicks and flaps, the claws retreating, the tail lengthening. "See how basic the transformation is," said Frenzy knowledgably. "Not very exciting."

Alexis strode over to a workbench and uncovered the Betagon rocks. "Whilst you're in here, you can make yourself useful," she said. "I need you to heat these up, with a laser or whatever."

Frenzy wheeled round, his optics widening in shock at the sight of the rocks. He raised a trembling finger.

"That's Betagon!" he squeaked.

"Yep," said Alexis. "I need you to…"

But he fled past her, out into the main room, shaking his head.

"Oh no no no! Not again! I'm not getting involved in your latest little scheme! Why can't you leave well alone! You could just get on with your job, keep your head down! But no! You have to go off contravening every rule Screamer lays down, and then drag Frenzy into the mix! Well not this time!"

Alexis grabbed his skinny arm. "Frenzy, please!"

He spun around. "I just had to watch Screamer pulverise Scavenger this morning! Don't you get it? Why do you have to disobey him all the time? After all, if you love him so much, why do you enjoy pissing him off?"

Alexis blushed a dark red. "I'm sorry, Frenzy. I wouldn't ask… but you've seen it now! Just heat them up for me and be on your way, no one will be any the wiser!"

She couldn't blame Frenzy. Back on Earth, when she had been nothing more than a lowly slave under Starscream's rule, she had involved Frenzy in a dangerous secret, which had led to him getting hurt by the enraged Seeker. He still didn't look convinced.

"I'm doing this for Starscream," she said. "This stuff is dangerous! Someone needs to monitor the effects properly, or we'll all be in danger! And I'm not the only one who thinks this!"

She bit her lip. Best not to tell him about Arcee at present, his circuits would overheat.

"Also, I saw Kickback again today. He's huge! And he wants to overthrow Starscream! We have to investigate, Frenzy!"

Frenzy sighed and sat down on the steps leading into the room. "How huge?"

"Like, twice as tall as last time. And he shot me. He was happy that Starscream was drinking the Betagon, I think it will harm him, maybe even kill him. Please, Frenzy, help me."

Frenzy got up wearily. "You're going to be the death of me. Remind me again why I hang around with you?"

"Because you're my friend, Frenzy. And I'm grateful."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. He wiped his face. "Gross."

* * *

The Betagon, now in liquid form, was sealed into beakers and hidden in the corner. They left the Morph Hound drinking from a bowl of it, after Frenzy had helped her run diagnostics and take measurements. He stumped off to Warp's Bar and she headed for the throne room.

Starscream was sat back, head on his hand. He looked as though he could have been there for hours. His expression was closed, inscrutable. Alexis moved across the vast floor towards him, her footsteps making the smallest of noise. Her eyes took in his body, travelling up the legs, over his wide torso, the soaring wings. Did he look different? She couldn't tell, it was hard to measure. She felt a tug in her chest, suddenly needing more than ever to hear the arrogant voice, see the confident, sardonic smile. "Starscream."

He turned to look at her. She looked so relieved that he leaned forwards. "What is wrong, small one?"

"Starscream, I want you to teach me to fight. I'm a decepticon, it's time I learnt to serve you like your other soldiers."

He stood up, towering above her. She had to step backwards to see his face. "You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Yes."

He stood there regarding her. "It's not required of you, Alexis."

"If you will not teach me, you are limiting yourself."

This made one eyebrow shoot up.

Alexis folded her arms. "If anyone can teach me, it's you. And I want to be the best I can be under your leadership. If you truly see me as one of your own, then let me learn to fight."

"I won't be gentle."

"You would be insulting me if you were."

He stood considering for what felt like an age. She waited as he rubbed his chin, looking down at her, optics narrowed. Finally, he nodded, satisfied. "Very well. We will start now."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Chapter 13, unlucky for some... I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in one day! Gasp!  
I know this gets so annoying, but I would reeeaaly appreciate reviews on this chapter, because I would love to know your thoughts on the direction this story is going in. I would also love to hear from people that have read Uneasy Alliance or Partnership. Is there a particular chapter/part that you enjoy? if so, how come? No pressure, just curiosity! Love you all :-)

* * *

Chapter 13

"We will start with your weaknesses," said Starscream.

Alexis had followed him out of the palace and down a slope, descending some steep steps into a pit. The walls were high, higher than Starscream's head, even. Far up, out of view, she knew there were tiered seats for spectators. The sunlight, weak as it was, didn't reach into the depths and she shivered, rubbing her arms. Starscream appeared to be inspecting his weapons and whilst she waited she looked around.

The walls were rough, as if the pit had been hewn into the rock. There were two tunnels leading into the pit, both with sturdy gates across them. Alexis had been to Rome on a school trip some years back, and the place reminded her of the Colosseum there. A few yards away there lay a piece of wreckage, roughly the size of a car. She squinted, peering at it. It was a hand. A transformer's severed, clenched hand. She swallowed nervously and looked back up at the jet.

Her encounter with Kickback had shaken her, the wound he had given her still raw and painful. He had highlighted a fact that was beginning to bother her: she was a weak and frail species compared to the decepticons. Obviously there were some things she could not change, but what harm could there be in learning some fighting skills? She knew the autobots had given Sari some training back home. Purely for Sari's own amusement; there was little chance of her having to fight an autobot for real.

Starscream had appeared to rise to the challenge readily enough, perhaps it would provide some short-term distraction for him from this cursed Betagon, whilst she waited to see the effects it would have on the Morph hound. Yet, as he flexed his fingers and unsheathed his fearsome array of lasers on his forearm, she couldn't quell the butterflies in her stomach. What had she expected? A lecture, a training session, maybe a trip to the armoury to see Blackout for a better weapon. Not to be taken down to this god-forsaken pit like a prisoner, weapon-less, to face Starscream on her own. Was this where Scavenger had met his demise? She was starting to realise how he must have felt.

Apparently satisfied, Starscream turned, and strode over to Alexis, his weapons unsheathed. As his shadow fell over her she looked up, apprehensive. He smirked upon seeing her expression.

"We will start with weaknesses. Knowing your own weaknesses and turning them into strengths is the first step for any warrior."

"But, wait, I thought I was going to be given a gun or something! How can I defend myself against you like this? This isn't fair!"

Starscream bent down, grinning horribly. "Life isn't fair, small one. Fighting is even less fair, particularly if you are a transformer."

"Optimus Prime fights fair."

"Indeed. And he is stuck in exile upon your mud planet. Any other questions?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think so. Whilst we are in the training pit you will not speak out of turn again."

He straightened up as she sighed sulkily. "I will go to the far end of the pit. In the amount of time it takes me to walk across, you must identify as many of my weaknesses as you can."

He stood, up, retreating. She scrambled back against the wall, and before she could collect her thoughts he began to advance, each stride covering a huge distance as if it were nothing. Her eyes darted about, trying to spot something, anything, but all the while her mind was fogged with the frightening sight of the huge jet stalking towards her, optics glinting evilly, one hand outstretched to grab her, weapons drawn. Suddenly she was back in the ruined street, all those years ago with Sari, frozen in horror as he strode forward to crush them. She yelped and wrapped her arms around her head as he snatched her roughly, tossing her once in his palm as he straightened up.

She gasped rapidly, one hand on her chest, her heart hammering.

"Well?"

"Um…" she thought desperately. "I don't know…"

"Then I have just killed you. You need to think faster than that if you want to survive."

He set her down, moving back. Frustration gripped her, but before she could dwell he was advancing once more. Gritting her teeth, she tried to imagine herself holding a gun, with one shot. Where would she fire? As he drew closer and closer, shaking the ground with his weight, her gaze found a gap under his arm. And there, lower down his torso. He snatched her once more, winding her, lifting her up to eye level.

"Just… there…" she gasped, pointing under his arm as she got her breath back.

"Hm. Well done. Any more?"

"And there… where your chest armour… ends…"

"Not bad. Very good, in fact. You would need a powerful weapon to wound me in those places, but they are, indeed, some of the weaker areas of my body."

"If that's the case, why don't you just fortify them?"

"That was Megatron's view. He desired to have no weak spot in his armour, he favoured protection over agility. That was why, out of the two of us, I was always the superior flyer."

"So the heavier your armour, the less limber you are."

"Correct. Now, would you like to hear your weaknesses?"

"Not really," she replied, wincing. He smiled fiendishly.

"You are tiny, you are slow. Your organic flesh is extremely fragile. I could go on…"

"So basically, this is a pointless exercise." Her shoulders sagged.

He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "Not quite. I did say weakness can be turned into strength. And, perhaps, it is a little unfair to compare you to the most powerful decepticon that ever lived."

"I did defeat you that night, in the taxi back on Earth!"

His optics glowed brighter for an instant as he remembered. She folded her arms and smiled triumphantly. After a moment he smiled.

"Hm. You did. Think back to that night. You found a weapon in the form of the abandoned vehicle. You took advantage of my pride in order to keep me talking. And you took me by surprise."

"Sorry, what was that? Can I have that in writing?" She leaned forward as if she'd had trouble hearing him. He laughed.

"In the past my arrogance has been my weakness, certainly. I am not afraid to admit it. It can also be strength. That can be something for you to dwell upon. Weakness is not just physical: unwise attitudes can also lead to your undoing. Others will assume you are weak and defenceless. It's up to you to prove them wrong. No one else."

He set her down, standing up to his full height again. "Now, let's see how long you can avoid my lasers."

Her eyes widened. "Your… your lasers?"

He nodded. "Starting now."

"Wha… but, hang on a…"

A white-hot blast scorched the ground right next to her and she sprinted off to the left, adrenaline helping her run faster than she had in her life. She threw herself behind the severed hand and heard the ray hit it. He kicked it aside and she was exposed, on her feet again. Behind her she heard the familiar whine as the laser powered up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him following her progress with the beam. Anticipating the shot, she veered off… only to run straight into the laser's path. White light enveloped her and without even thinking she screamed, feeling a burning sensation. As she fell to her knees she could not believe this was it, she was dying, he had killed her... the ground shook beneath her as he approached…

Her limp body was scooped up. She blinked, sitting upright, the hairs on her body standing up straight. She raised her fingers to her face tentatively. No burns. A rasping chuckle filled her ears.

"I adjusted my firepower, it's on the lowest setting. You're only slightly scorched. For now."

She opened her mouth to hurl abuse at him, but he pushed his forefinger against her lips. "In case you're interested, you lasted twelve astroseconds." He released her with a smirk.

"That's not long." She sighed disconsolately.

"It's twelve astroseconds longer than if you hadn't taken evasive action. And a lot can happen in that time during a fight. Every astrosecond is precious, use each one wisely. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied immediately. "Assess for weakness, use every second."

"And turn your weaknesses to strength. Your size can be an asset. And your speed can be improved upon."

"And my weapon?" she said eagerly. But Starscream was not listening. With a small frown, he reached out a digit. Her head turned to follow it as he slowly pushed the scarf away to uncover the wound on her arm. Pinching the tiny bit of cloth, he pulled it away. "What's this?"

Alexis looked up at him. "It's nothing."

His crimson optics turned, the stare boring into hers. "Nothing," he repeated.

She nodded. He looked back at the deep, angry gash, still leaking blood. In the silence Alexis held her breath.

"Someone has hurt you. Is this what this is all about? You wish to be able to fight back?"

She took a deep breath. "Something like that, Starscream."

"If I ask you who did it, you will assemble a lie," he said. She looked up, taken aback, unsure of what to say, but he silenced her with a gesture. "Like a true decepticon, you want to avenge yourself, and you are striving to fight your own battle. I respect that. I am pleased with you."

She looked into his optics, her gaze held fast by his. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I hadn't finished. I am going to ask you once more. Is there anything else you need to tell your leader? If you are concealing anything, Alexis, I must know about it."

"Even if it could mean punishing me?"

"The punishment will be worse if I find out you have been hiding things from me."

She sighed. He waited.

"You need to stop drinking Betagon," she said. "I know you won't want to hear this… but it's dangerous, and it's hurting you. You don't know what it's doing to you!"

He sighed in exasperation, narrowing his optics. "This topic is forbidden."

"I know you told me not to mention it again, and I've tried to be obedient to that, but listen to me…"

"I'm warning you Alexis…"

"…it's not safe, it's not even from Cybertron…"

Her words faded from her lips and her mouth turned dry as she saw his optics begin to _change colour_. They were turning a dark red. The colour of deep wine.

"Starscream, look at yourself!"

"What did you say?" he hissed. She yelled in fear and scrambled back against his fingers in horror. His optics were now black. As he opened his mouth, a tortured, deep voice that was not his own emerged, turning her blood to ice.

"_You know nothing of our might and power! Who are you to question the wisdom of your leader? Who told you of our origin? SPEAK_!"

"Starscream! Th… that's not you in there! You have to listen to me!"

"_WHO TOLD YOU_?"

She shook her head, her face white. "I'm not telling you, whoever you are," she whispered.

The body of Starscream brought her to his face, the fingers clenching around her. "_Oh, you will,_" it whispered. From deep within his frame, horrible cracking and splintering noises could be heard. She was trapped within suffocating darkness as the fist was closed. She was being carried rapidly back into the palace.

She kicked and struggled, striving to raise her head out of the tight metal prison.

"What are you?" she shrieked, "Get out of him! What are you?"

A door was opened, followed by another, and the fist dropped her into total darkness. "_Don't fight us, human_," rasped the multi-faceted voice above her. "_You will not win_."

And the door was slammed, leaving her alone in the blackness.


	14. Chapter 14

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14

Skywarp strode down the service passage, chuckling to himself over the success of his latest practical joke. He had reversed Dirge's thrusters as he slept, meaning that when he tried to fly, he had shot himself backwards across one of the armoury yards, smashing into the wall. The howls of laughter from the assembled mechs still rang in his audios. Even Dirge had taken it in relatively good humour, insisting that Skywarp now owed him a free drink in the bar in exchange for the entertainment. Life was good!

He stopped abruptly as a small noise reached his audio receptors. A small, insistent, echoing tapping. He frowned, whirling about. What was it? He lifted some disused cannon rods, puzzled. Then he caught sight of the chest on the floor. He lifted the lid.

Incredulous, he lifted the human girl out, his thumb and forefinger securing her waist. "What in slag's name are you doing in there?" She was covered in grime from the old container, her face woeful and anxious. He began to laugh. "You look terrible!"

"Skywarp, it's an organism," she said urgently, wiping soot from her face. He peered at her, non-plussed. "Huh?"

"It's an organism, the Betagon is an organism! It's alive!"

"You what? What are you talking about?" He shook his head, wanting to move the conversation on to less strange topics. "Starscream's been looking for you. He needs you in the Main Hall. You have to go to your quarters, smarten up, do whatever it is human females do…"

"Listen to me! Starscream is out of control, there's something wrong with him! He's dangerous! We need to…"

"Out of control?" Skywarp frowned, bewildered. "I don't understand…"

"The Betagon has possessed him! Or done something to him… I don't know! We have to stop him!"

Skywarp gawped at her. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She snarled in frustration as he shifted his palm so that she could sit on it. "He … changed, his eyes… he went mad and then he put me in there… he said something about 'us', like there's more than one of them…"

"Okay, okay…" Skywarp said condescendingly, as if soothing a toddler that had fallen and cut its knee. He was carrying her up into the smarter area of the palace, patting her head with his fingertip. She ducked away irritably. "I'm telling the truth!"

They arrived at her quarters and he opened the doors, shooing her inside. "Come down to the Main Hall when you're ready. And hurry up. You're already late! Humans…" he tsked and strode back towards the Throne room.

Alexis stared after him helplessly. She wandered into the room, her feet sinking into the soft carpet, feeling lost. One hand ran listlessly through her hair. A glance at her watch revealed she had been in the container for over four hours.

* * *

In the shower she tried to soak in the warmth, inhaling the smell of the soap, her mind working furiously.

"_Who told you of our origin?"_

She shivered as she recalled those chilling words, the terrible chasm of black in his optics. She stepped out of the shower and stood, dripping wet, huddled in a towel, wanting to go home, in her flat in London with her dad or with Sari.

She was still in the towel twenty minutes later, curled up on the sofa, staring unseeing at a sitcom on the screen of her TV. The canned laughter was comforting, somehow, the sound earthly and safe. The doors to her quarters hissed apart and she flinched, terrified.

It was Frenzy. He trotted down the steps. "Heya! You're needed down in the…"

He dodged the flying remote, aghast, as she leapt off the sofa, backing away. "Can't you ever knock, you freak?"

"Hey! Woah there!" he held up his hands. "Sorry! I was told to come up and look for you!"

"Sorry Frenzy. I thought you were…" She took a deep, shuddering breath. He watched her, cautiously, as if she were incendiary and would go off at any moment.

"Uh… Starscream requires you down in the…"

"I know, I know." She stalked to her wardrobe, pulling on some clothes. She crossed to some drawers for her hairdryer. Her hands were shaking badly and she fumbled with the switch. After a few seconds Frenzy's metal hand covered her own, switching it on. He then turned to leave.

"No! Frenzy! Don't go!"

He turned around at the panic in her voice and came back. His optics widened as her face crumpled. She began to cry, helpless sobs that shook her body. After a moment's hesitation, he put his arms around her, letting her head rest on his chest. He had seen it done on television programmes when humans were upset. He patted her hair, awkwardly.

"There, there," he muttered nervously. "Uh…"

"Stay with me, please!" she sobbed. Frenzy was at a loss. He had never seen her like this before.

"Uh… what is wrong?"

She clung to him fiercely. "When did you last see Starscream?"

"Starscream?" He thought about it. "At the execution, I guess."

"So you haven't seen him recently?

"Uh… no, I've been staying away from him," he admitted. "'Cause of the Betagon in your room, and the fact that I'm a bad liar," he said, smiling sheepishly.

Alexis had forgotten about the hound. She hurried into the gym wiping her eyes, Frenzy close behind her. The creature was dozing in the cage, curled up contentedly. She carefully poured some more Betagon into the bowl, holding it at arm's length as if it were a poisonous snake, and slid it inside. That done, she closed the door once more, heading back into the living area. "Why am I needed downstairs?" she asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"Er… I don't know, I'm not invited," said Frenzy. "Only the bigger, more important guys are."

Alexis nodded stiffly. Dread filled her whole body. "I was hoping you could... keep me company."

* * *

She emerged into the Main Hall, which rang with gruff voices. She had put on tight, dark jeans and a loose navy top that covered her wounded arm. The red jewels that had been a present from Starscream some years back glinted round her neck. She swallowed hard, her heart beating a frantic rhythm.

The soaring hall had long tables set up, and hundreds of mechs were sat down at them, drinking energon, chatting and laughing. Down the far end was another long table on a dais. The effect was rather like a medieval feast. She began to walk towards it, her eyes raking the table for Starscream. But he wasn't there. She saw Skywarp and Thundercracker, talking earnestly to a tall, elegant mech, its armour shining silver. She had never seen him before, and something told her he wasn't from Cybertron. She drew nearer, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. In the middle of the table was an empty throne, presumably for Starscream.

Thundercracker caught sight of her. "There you are!" He got up, came round the table and lowered his palm. She stepped on, and he raised her carefully, allowing her to step down onto the table top. To her surprise she caught sight of a platter of human food, chicken, bread and cheeses, and a sudden pang of hunger gripped her, it had been ages since she had last eaten. The silver transformer leaned forward, fascinated. He opened his mouth to address her, but at that moment the room fell silent. A great scraping of giant chairs rang out as the assembled guests got to their feet and a voice heralded: "Lord Starscream."

Alexis kept her head down as he strode into the room. He moved up onto the dais and took his seat, his shadow falling across her. As he sat, the rest of the room followed suit, and the chatter resumed.

His hand moved forward and rested on the table, the fingers curled around Alexis possessively, without touching her. Still she did not dare turn her head to face him.

She heard the silver mech lean forward once more. "Lord Starscream, who is this delicate creature? Can I possibly be looking at a human?"

Alexis took a deep breath, and looked up.

Starscream's optics had returned to their normal colour, and the familiar raspy voice spoke as he lifted her hand with his forefinger.

"Argentum, this is my consort, Alexis, from planet Earth. Alexis, this is Argentum, the ambassador from the planet Lithone. He is here to discuss trade with me. This feast is to celebrate a new agreement between our worlds."

Alexis managed a smile, lifting her head up.

"Enchanting," Argentum breathed. "So very delicate, and the biological structure is so unusual. It's a wonder they survive! I would be most interested to conduct my own experiments… but forgive me Alexis, that is bad mannered of me." He let her hand drop, and pushed a platter of fruit towards her. "I heard a human resided here on Cybertron so I took the liberty of bringing you some gifts I think you will be familiar with."

Alexis looked at the heap of peaches, pineapples and melons on the plate, alongside gleaming strawberries and blueberries. In spite of herself she was curious. "Where did you get them?"

"Ah, my climate is rather similar to yours, little one. I took some samples from your planet long ago, before your kind had even evolved." He turned to Starscream. "You are ruler of planet Earth, are you not, Starscream?"

"I was, briefly," said Starscream. He picked up an ornate goblet, swirling the contents before taking a sip. Alexis tried to glimpse what they were, but form her angle it was impossible to see. "I gifted the planet back to its inhabitants after the fall of Megatron."

Alexis couldn't help but roll her eyes at how he had turned the treaty into some gracious gesture on his part. She looked up at him again out of the corner of her eye.

Starscream was talking to the Lithone ambassador, gesturing lazily to him as he leaned back on his throne. She took in his optics, his features. He seemed relaxed, the arrogant smile curling his lips, his armour gleaming, his movements fluid and loose. He gave off no signal that recalled the incident in the pit. She could not understand it. As she gazed at him, he caught her eye, his forefinger lowering to touch the heavy jewels laying on her throat. She swallowed and looked away as his fingers brushed her neck.

"I remember that. It is good to see you wear them. Why were you late? I sent for you but you were not in your quarters."

Alexis stared up at him. _He doesn't remember_.

"I… didn't feel well after the training session."

His finger curved round the back of her neck. She stiffened, trying not to flinch. He noticed, and frowned. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me."

"I said nothing," she repeated. She looked away, feeling his stare upon her. Just then, Argentum turned away from Thundercracker and gestured to Starscream. "My lord, may I congratulate you on restoring this planet, why, no one else could have done better. It is a work of genius."

Starscream kept his gaze on Alexis for a few more moments. Finally he looked away, withdrawing his hand.

Alexis reached for some cold chicken, chewing mechanically, fighting the urge to run away from the hall as fast as she could.

All she could think of was the Betagon, sitting smugly inside its powerful host, taunting her. Whatever it was, it had a voice, it could think, and it was now capable of controlling Starscream without his knowledge. How long before he had an episode like that again? And how long would it be before it possessed him completely? She had to get help. She would force the other decepticons to listen to her. And she would have to tell the autobots.

Alexis thought of Arcee, somewhere out there in the cold night, as determined to get to the bottom of this as she was. She had identified greatly with the female autobot. She knew what it was to work alone, to discover things for oneself, to rely only on your own wits. But right now she felt way out of her depth, drowning in a sinister mystery that threatened to destroy them all. And the worst part was, she couldn't tell Starscream. It could trigger another change in him and that was the last thing she wanted.

The terror she felt from when he had held her tight, hissed at her in that horrible voice that wasn't his, would not leave her. She felt trapped, unable to breathe. She couldn't look at him, felt frightened when he touched her. She knew he was puzzled and suspicious at her behaviour, and he would surely enquire about it again. Damn it! It was a vicious circle!

And what about Kickback? Had this happened to him? If it had, he probably wouldn't know. She looked up, vaguely aware that the ambassador had asked her a question. He and Starscream were watching her, waiting for her answer. She tossed her head, painting a radiant smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, I was miles away," she said. She moved forward and selected a handful of strawberries. Popping one into her mouth she walked over to where Starscream's hand was resting, forcing herself to lean into the fingers affectionately. "This fruit is delicious, thank you so much, Argentum."

Argentum bowed his head graciously. "I was merely asking about seasons on your planet, Alexis. Tell me how exactly do they work?"

Alexis began chatting animatedly about the orbit of Earth around the sun, explaining the tilting of the axis, different types of air currents and weather patterns. She could see Starscream watching her still, and took care to appear happy and relaxed, laughing at Argentum's jokes and making a show of enjoying the strawberries. Eventually, he seemed to forget her strained demeanour from earlier, leaning back and taking another draught of his drink.

The night wore on, the mechs getting more and more raucous as they consumed more energon. Eventually Starscream rose to his feet, signalling for Argentum to follow him.

"I have laid on several matches for you to see in our main arena," he said. "I think you will be most impressed by the calibre of my finest warriors." He lay his palm down for Alexis to climb on, but she forced a smile, shaking her head.

"I'm quite tired," she said. "I think I will go to bed."

She felt a stab of guilt when genuine disappointment flashed in his optics. But he merely bowed his head. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow."

As she turned to descend the human-sized stairs, brought forward by a drone, he called after her. "Sleep well, Alexis."

* * *

_She dreamt she was in lying back in Starscream's cockpit. Alexis reclined in the flight seat smiling sleepily, her head tilted to one side, hair spilling around her in a halo. One hand wandered to her throat, touching the red jewels. They were soaring through deep space, the billions of stars winking and shining in the night as they flew past. Her chest rose and fell slowly, every bone and muscle relaxed._

"_Don't leave me", she whispered, tracing one finger along the dark leather._

_His familiar voice reverberated around her, soft and low._

"_I won't leave you. You're safe with me."_

_Something splatted onto her bare foot and she frowned, opening her eyes. Black liquid was dripping onto her foot – gushing into the footwell, oozing through the flight controls, she was scrambling up the seatback, yelling for Starscream, but he made no reply. The liquid rose and rose, crawling up her chest, her neck, she tried keep her head above it, but she was drowning, kicking, as it got into her eyes, her ears, her throat…_

Alexis woke abruptly, her sheets kicked off the bed, damp with cold sweat.

A short time later, she stepped out into the night through one of the palaces service passages, wrapped up in a big, soft hoodie pulled up to cover her face. Taking Sureshock was too risky tonight, she would have to go on foot. She ran through side streets and narrow passages, only the mindless service droids tended to use them, so she was unlikely to be detected. Eventually she reached the edge of the city, climbing a smooth slope to emerge onto the plains, the wind whipping her hair, the starlight shining down faintly. Far behind her she heard the roar of the mechs gathered to watch the gladiators fighting in the arena – the spectacle must be continuing long into the night.

She walked and walked, until she recognised the area where she had encountered Arcee. She pulled the loose piece of paper from her pocket, and squatted down, weighing it firmly in place with rocks. On it in biro pen she had written:

_RC. The Betagon is alive. Please contact me. Need help. Alexis._

Her phone number was scrawled underneath. Alexis had no idea if Arcee would even know what it was, but what else could she do? She tucked her hands into her sleeves, and after making sure the note was secure, she began the trek back into the city.

In her quarters she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands, exhausted. A scrabbling noise alerted her and she walked into the gym area. The morph hound was circling its cage, agitated. The bowl was empty. At the sight of her it growled and whined, tail swishing rapidly. She crossed over to the bench, and with a cautious glance over her shoulder, reached for another canister of Betagon. She peeled back the lid, looking down into the inky black fluid.

"What are you?" she whispered.

Nothing happened.

She felt foolish, standing there talking to a liquid. "Tell me who you are," she said.

Still nothing. The pungent smell filled her nostrils and she backed off, grimacing. Carefully she tipped it into the bowl through the bars and the morph hound pounced on it greedily, slurping it up as if its life depended on it. She closed the doors and moved wearily into the round bed-chamber. Discarding her clothes she slumped back onto the mattress, pulling the covers over her. For the first time she wished her quarters could be locked, shivering as horrible dream played in her mind again and again. Although she was exhausted, sleep took a long time to return.


	15. Chapter 15

Enjoy! Thanks to all those who review. Let mw know how you think it's going...

* * *

Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed since the terrifying event in the combat pit. Alexis had accompanied Starscream out to the mines again. The landscape was unrecognisable, huge gouges scarred the land, where the sinister black rock had been dug out. More supply pipes were being laid.

Starscream had seemed his usual self, holding court in the city, enjoying fights in the arena. Alexis watched him carefully. His demeanour was confident, his armour gleaming proudly. There was nothing in his demeanour to suggest anything was wrong. He was his usual self – arrogant, self assured, tyrannical and sardonic. After a few more days passed, the events seemed like a dream. She didn't mention her fears to him again.

One night he came for her, scooped her out of bed, laughing at her squeals, and had taken her for a flight. At first she had been tense, but after a while she'd relaxed, staring at the billions of stars as he took her out into space and back. She had closed her eyes and drank in the familiar feeling that had been gone these past weeks, the feeling of complete safety around him. Other people at this point may have dismissed what had happened as a bizarre quirk that would never be explained, confined it to the back of their mind. But she knew, deep down, that this was by no means over.

In the evenings she would huddle in her quarters, drinking wine from the bottle, staring blankly at inane sitcoms, finding solace in the distraction of the TV.

One day, in pretence of scouting for new seams to mine, she had gone to the spot where the note had been left. It was gone. Taken, or blown away? She couldn't know. A few times she ventured out, deep in the night, and stood alone in vast landscape, hoping for a sighting of the tough, solitary autobot. But no one ever came.

She would have to find help closer to home. In the meantime, the secret she kept in her quarters was growing darker and more dangerous by the cycle.

* * *

Alexis dragged her fingers over her dark-circled eyes, rubbing them tiredly for what felt like the hundredth time. She was exhausted. She stood in front of the cage, another canister of Betagon in her hand, the pungent smell filling the room. In the other room, the TV blared, the talkshow chatter laying a thin veneer of normality over the scene.

The morph hound snarled at her, circling the cage rapidly, snapping its jaws. It could smell the Betagon, and the razor-sharp hackles clicked up, the plates of its hide shifting and sliding over each other. Slimy black drool dripped from its jaws onto the floor. It butted the bars, causing the whole cage to clang alarmingly. As she watched, it tensed, and its hide shifted again, with a metallic screeching that set her teeth on edge. The plates shot out at weird angles as the torso expanded with a series of clicks. The cage was becoming more cramped. The hound was now the size of a small pony.

She squatted down, reaching forward slowly, her hand shaking slightly. The creature's deranged eyes followed its progress, a low growl emerging from its throat. As the contents slopped into the bowl it dove down, slurping urgently, the plates clicking back into place, claws sliding in and out as it drank. From deep inside the hound's body, grating and scraping could be heard.

Alexis walked to the counter, scribbling some notes in the diary. Then, avoiding the snarling creatures' dark eyes, she hurried out of the room, slamming the doors behind her.

* * *

Warp's Bar was crammed full, and after a few perilous minutes squeezing through the forest of legs, occasionally dodging an unaware mech who almost crushed her, she reached one of the VIP booths, where Starscream's two wingbrothers were to be found. Slipping unnoticed through the legs of the hired muscle keeping out unwanted visitors, she entered the smaller chamber. The walls were black and gleaming, lit with energon lamps. Skywarp was reclining, his two broad arms around the shoulders of two female mechs, snuggled up to him, giggling and stroking his chest. Alexis had never seen them before. Beside him, Thundercracker relaxed, swinging a half-drunk energon cube and talking in a low voice to another female. Both jets had enormous grins on their faces.

"What's this one?" cooed one of the female transformers, her fingers deftly caressing a sheathed weapon on Skywarp's forearm.

"That's my laser cannon," he replied with a devilish grin. "One of the most powerful weapons to be found in the decepticon army."

"Oh… it looks so powerful..."

"You'd better believe it…"

The other female spotted Alexis and shrieked, pointing a silver finger tipped with gleaming purple, making it appear that she was wearing nail polish. "Eeeewww! Vermin! There, on the floor, look!"

Both Seekers turned to look at her. "That's Alexis, " said Thundercracker with a smile. "One of us. Be careful around her, ladies. She's deadlier than she looks."

He bent forward, clasping her waist and lifting her onto the table, pushing to one side a huge jumble of energon cups to make room. Skywarp returned his attention to his giggling companions. Thundercracker sat back, his arm around his own escort, who huddled possessively into him, glowering at the human girl jealously. A drone buzzed to the table, holding up a selection of Earth drinks. Wordlessly she took a bottle, unscrewing the cap and taking a deep sip.

"You don't seem yourself Alexis," said Thundercracker, his deep, mild voice rumbling overhead. Alexis stared into the middle distance, shrugging impassively.

"Not very happy," he pressed on, tilting his head. She took another swig.

"And drinking a lot."

This made her look up. "Pot, Kettle."

Thundercracker chuckled, taking another drink from his huge cup and passing it to the female. "This, by the way, is the lovely Levistron, from Lithone. She's part of Argentum's entourage. And over there is Culis Auroton, and Stulta." He gestured to the silvery mechs who were leaning against Skywarp adoringly. "Lithone has an abundance of females," he added. "I can't wait for our two worlds to form a special alliance…"

Alexis raised her bottle, smiling humourlessly at the female transformer who glared back. "Hey, bimbo."

Levistron frowned, looking to Thundercracker. "Bimbo?"

"Earth greeting," Alexis replied swiftly. "What's up, Thundercracker?"

"No changing the subject," he rumbled, plucking her bottle from her hands. She sighed and folded her arms. "What is bothering you, small one?"

"You want to know, huh? Really?"

"Yes!"

She laughed, snatching another bottle up and unscrewing it. "Okay TC. You asked. Fuck it, I'm way out of my depth. What have I got to lose?"

He gestured for her to continue.

"I've been busy with the morph hound Skywarp got for me," said Alexis.

"Oh! He did tell me about that." Thundercracker laughed, and beside him Levistron giggled sycophantically. "What did you want with one of those?"

"I wanted to test the Betagon properly, on an Cybertronian organism," she replied. She smiled grimly as he choked on his energon.

Wiping his mouth, Thundercracker slowly lowered the cup, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost. He glanced sideways to Skywarp, who didn't appear to have heard the conversation.

"Go to the bar for a while, sweetie," he said to Levistron, unwrapping his arm from around her. Levistron pouted. "What for?" she whined.

"Now," Thundercracker growled. The female slid off the seat, shooting a resentful glare at Alexis, and flounced off to the bar, where she was quickly approached by a throng of enthusiastic decepticons. She was soon lost in the crowd.

Thundercracker moved further away from his wingmate and leaned forward, his face very close to Alexis'. "Are you serious?" he hissed.

Alexis nodded. "Are you going to report me?"

"I should," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his optics with a sigh. "What in Primus' name are you playing at? You enjoy getting in trouble? Where did you get the Betagon?"

"I'm not the one who's in trouble," she replied in a low voice. "Starscream is."

He opened his mouth to reply, but she silenced him by laying her small hand on his. "Come to my quarters tonight and see what I mean. If you're not convinced, you can report me. I don't want to get into trouble, that's not why I did this. But someone has to find out what this stuff truly is."

"Who else knows about this?"

"Only Frenzy," she said, as Thundercracker sighed, shaking his head. "But it's not his fault, I sort of dragged him into it. Thundercracker, we're all in real danger. I needed to confide in someone from the decepticons. You're the one I trust the most."

Thundercracker nodded, then narrowed his optics. "You said 'from the decepticons.' Is there something else I should know? Who else have you been talking to?"

"It may be that we'll need to call for outside help," Alexis said calmly. "There is more at stake than you can dream of."

"How about telling Starscream?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated," she said, biting her lip. "I can't tell you here…"

"Complicated," repeated Thundercracker, with a sigh. He regarded her for a few seconds. "Okay, I've had my doubts about this stuff too. But then I figured Starscream knew what he was doing…"

"Have you noticed him acting strangely lately?"

The blue jet sat up straight as a shadow fell over them both. "Starscream!"

Alexis whirled round, her heart hammering. Sure enough, there stood Starscream, regarding them both with a small, inscrutable smile. _How long has he been in here?_ She looked up to the glowing optics, the raised eyebrows. A small drone scurried up behind him, pushing a chair for the decepticon leader. Starscream seated himself.

"Having a good time?" he asked them calmly.

The jet and the girl gaped at him for a second. Alexis glanced at Thundercracker. "Uh…. Yes. TC was just, uh, just…"

"Just telling the little one about the females on Lithone," finished Thundercracker. "These femmes Argentum brought along are really something, huh?"  
Skywarp's two fans were gazing at Starscream with unadulterated worship. "A pleasure to meet you," Stulta purred, detaching herself from a crestfallen Skywarp. "I've always wanted to meet the mighty Lord Starscream. Can I sit with you?"

Starscream leaned back, clearly torn between flattery and disdain. After a moment he nodded lazily, and Stulta rushed over to him with a squeal, settling herself beside him and leaning her head on his chest. Culis Auroton sat forward, dismayed that her friend had beaten her to the punch. Starscream ignored her, clicking his fingers for a drink.

Thundercracker and Alexis sat in silence. Starscream stared at the two of them, then waved his hand, irritably.

"I was not aware I was such a conversation killer. What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Alexis took another sip of her drink, looking away.

"It's like an offline bay in here." Starscream gave a short laugh, taking a deep draught of his drink. "Alexis."

She looked round. He reached down, lifting her chin and smiling at her with pride. "What progress we have made, you and I, since you got here. I could not have achieved all this without you."

Suddenly there was a commotion in the bar. Alexis looked round, as the crowded room jostled, shouting angrily at an unseen figure pushing through. Presently Frenzy emerged, looking harassed and exhausted, dented in several places. "Alexis!"

"Frenzy?" She scooted to the edge of the table. "What is it?"

Frenzy bowed sloppily to Starscream. "Lordship," he gasped, then looked back up at Alexis. "You have to come back, now…" He was hopping from one foot to the other, staring into her eyes as if trying relay something important. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Okay Frenzy, I'm coming," she said. Starscream frowned.

"I want you to stay here," he said.

Frenzy looked ready to explode with panic. Alexis stayed where she was, her gaze flitting between the casseticon and the jet. Starscream took another sip, his arm still around Stulta.

"What's so important that you have to dash off?" he asked calmly.

"Um…"

Thundercracker observed the scene, his expression watchful. Alexis' mind began to work fast.

"The Royal Wedding," she said, looking up into Starscream's face. "It's a big deal back home. I'd like to watch it."

Starscream looked at her. "And Frenzy is desperate to see this event with you?"

"He's become pretty interested in Earth culture," she replied. Down on the floor, Frenzy nodded rapidly. Starscream stared at them both, his expression inscrutable. Alexis held her breath, her heart thudding.

Finally he sat back, snorting contemptuously, waving his hand by way of permission. "Fine, go watch your trivial little parade."

She let out a deep shuddering breath in relief. "Thank you Starscream."

She hit the floor, Frenzy grabbing her hand. Without a backward glance they sprinted through the bar, Alexis almost getting dragged along by the agitated robot.

* * *

They burst into her quarters, to be met by a scene of chaos.

The room was trashed, deep claw marks gouging the walls. The sofa was flattened, the TV torn from the wall. Books, papers and other belongings covered the floor. From the gym came the sounds of low growling.

Alexis inched along the wall, breathing hard, Frenzy beside her. Silently his chest transformed and unfolded, and he detached a gun handing it to her without a word. She took it with a grateful look, licking her dry lips. They slowly slid between the set of dented double doors.

The hound had swelled to the size of an elephant, the cage in ruins. It was currently facing away from them, nuzzling the workbench and upending Betagon containers, trying to get every last drop. As it sensed them, it turned, snarling, it face demonic and deranged.

Alexis swallowed hard. "That's new," she whispered.

The thing pounced, leaping through the air with a roar. They both ducked in unison, raising their weapons. Frenzy fired, gaping in disbelief as the bullets merely pinged off the tough hide. He touched his temple, yelling to Alexis: "Cover your audios!"

She obeyed, clamping her hand over her ears. Frenzy shut his optics, and began to emit a high pitched sound that set her teeth on edge, radiating in sound waves towards the creature. It shut its eyes and bowed its head, pained and angry. A missile clicked smoothly out of its flank and began to whine as it prepared to fire…

"Frenzy, look out!" Alexis shrieked. He dove to one side as the missile blasted the bookcase, leaving a smoking, blackened hole.

They ended up in the corner, scrabbling together as the terrifying thing moved closer, black, gloopy liquid dripping from razor sharp teeth.

"Not the greatest idea you've ever had!" Frenzy wailed, trying to make himself smaller as the shadow fell over them.

Alexis sat up, shaking all over. "Who are you?" she whispered, looking into the deep black eyes of the beast as it snarled, lowering its face to hers..

"Huh? You're talking to it? I don't think it looks like the talkative type!

She tried again. "I know you're in there, whoever you are," she said determinedly. She could feel the heat coming from it now, hear the low rumbles inside it. The creature ducked its head, snapping it's jaws.

"Come on, talk to me. Where have you come from? I could help you!"

Suddenly the creature laughed, a rasping, scratchy chuckle, the sound of a thousand, sneering voices emerging from the hellish maw.

_"You? You, help us? You already have. Plans are in motion…"_

"What plans? Tell me!"

_"This world will end… The pieces are set in place, little mote. Our work for the divine one is almost finished…"_

A deafening blast filled the air and the creature screamed, thrashing and slamming into the wall, falling sideways. Alexis was choked by smoke, she couldn't see, or breathe. A huge winged shaped loomed through the fog, raising its weapon at the hound again. Alexis held up her hands. "No! Don't!"

Another blast and the creature slumped down, to move no more. Thick black fluid rushed from the gaps in its armour, flooding over the floor, onto the rug, over Alexis and Frenzy. She jumped to her feet with a cry of disgust, trying to wipe the stuff off her.

A blue and black foot stomped forwards, the red eyes glaring down over the scene. Thundercracker plucked her off the floor, his grim face filling her vision as he raised her up. She coughed and choked, eyes streaming, head spinning, as the jet's optics narrowed, the red light scything through the smoke.

"Start talking, Alexis."

* * *

_A/N: Some extremely geeky trivia for you. The words Culis Auro, Stulta, and Levis, roughly translate from latin as Gold Digger, Foolish/Silly and Fickle. Hope you enjoyed!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Starscream shot across the sky like an arrow, his powerful engines screaming at the night. He flew as fast as he could, feeling the wind brush against his hide. The city lay far behind. Inside he seethed, boiled, with an intense, dark rage that coursed through every circuit.

He could feel the betagon inside him, a constant, creeping presence. He thirsted for more, yearned to drink and drink and drink, to drown himself in it. The need for it tortured him, worse than any kind of hunger. He had not had any now for over a cycle. He ought to be in stasis lock.

He felt more powerful than he ever had in his life, yet he ached so much it exhausted him. How could this be? He put on another burst of speed as his furious, clever brain fought to resolve what was happening to him.

The need for Betagon was taking him over. A tiny part of his consciousness recognised this. It made him feel afraid. Which made him _angry_.

_Nothing scares me. Nothing can master ME!_

After Alexis had fled the bar, he had sipped some energon from his goblet, the taste made him grimace. Standing up, shoving the fawning Stulta off his knee, he had stalked out into the streets, not knowing or caring where he was going, thoughts churning non stop through his processor - suspicions, theories and _hunger_. Down a narrow alley between a towering foundry he had come across a small, rusty mech laboriously pushing a creaky cart of energon cubes.

He snatched a cube up, ignoring the mech who bowed nervously. The glowing liquid gushed down his throat as he fought the urge to spit it out. In no time at all he had drained every cube, tossing aside the empty containers.

Then the pain started. Indescribable pain tearing through his body, causing him to scream and claw the air, collapsing to his knees. Then, to his horror, he'd vomited the contents back up, the glowing stream spattering the floor, the buildings, and the terrified mech who cringed back against the wall.

"Aaaaaaagh!" he screeched, his body convulsing and creaking with exertion, his weapons bristling out one by one.

The hapless mech backed away, breaking into a run, but with the speed of a snake Starscream grabbed him, lifting him to his face.

"What was in that energon, lowly filth?" he roared, as the mech struggled and cried.

"N… nothing my lord! Only the finest, I swear!"

"No one can know what has happened here," he snarled, tightening his grip. The optics of the unfortunate mech widened as Starscream's intention became clear.

"I won't tell! I promise! I won't…"

Starscream's fist closed around him and with a few muffled cries and snaps, the courier mech was no more. He tossed the mangled remains into the street, standing up, his optics flickering as the blackness vanished. Then with a series of clanks and jolts, he transformed, shooting into the sky.

He flew faster and faster, leaving Cybertrons atmosphere and entering the velvet blackness of space, trying to outrun the confusion, the _fear_.

When he found out what was happening to him and why, they would _pay_. Whoever they were.

The need for more Betagon tore through him. He couldn't withstand it for much longer.

* * *

Thundercracker flew through the city, weaving in and out of spires, ducking under huge bridges spanning miles between vast canyons containing millions of dwellings, workshops and factories. Inside his cockpit Alexis gripped the seat, her eyes closed, breathing deeply. She was still shaking slightly from her encounter with the demonic morph hound, and she swore she could feel the greasy residue on her skin from where the betagon had splashed her. Thundercracker had marched out of her quarters, grabbing the corpse of the mutated hound in one hand and stowing it away inside him. Now they were on their way to an unknown place.

Presently they circled and landed as night was falling, onto an impossibly high tower, miles above the dark landcape in the heart of the city. Thundercracker transformed, depositing her on the ground, and she shivered, wrapping her sweater around her and plunging her hands into the sleeves. Thundercracker spoke a few words in Cybertronian. After a moment of quiet where nothing seemed to happen, she gasped as walls emerged, silent and smooth, from the black metal, rising and arching above them to cocoon them in a vast, domed room, the roof sealing itself with a series of clicks. She leapt aside as worktables and other furniture rose up around them, until she found herself in a fully furnished laboratory, completely sealed from the outside. Despite herself she stared around, convinced she would never fail to be amazed at this planet and its inhabitants.

Thundercracker dumped the corpse onto a high surface, scooping Alexis up and placing her beside it. She sat down cross-legged, watching as he transformed his right hand, a series of fearsome, gleaming tools emerging from his wrist. He frowned deeply, slicing through the hide of the hound to expose its insides. Black fluid still dripped like blood from its body.

"What is it, Thundercracker?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

He didn't answer right away, frowning harder and prodding the corpse, searching for something. "No idea," he grunted eventually. "Starscream's the scientist, not me. How long have you been feeding this thing?"

She thought hard. "About fifteen cycles," she said.

Thundercracker's hand re-transformed, as he stepped back, rubbing his chin. "Hmm. Slightly less time than Starscream's been drinking this stuff."

"Which I don't understand. How come this hasn't happened to him?"

Thundercracker shrugged. "He's bigger, stronger. A much more complicated organism. I don't know."

"But the anatomy of the hound is similar to yours, isn't it?"

Thundercracker nodded. "A lot less complex, but basically the same. But look…" he gestured to the wide open carcass. "…This thing has developed weapons, as well as increasing its size by over three hundred percent. I don't get what kind of stimulant could do that."

He narrowed his optics, his gaze sweeping to Alexis. "What else do I need to know?"

"Kickback has been drinking it," replied Alexis. "And he's grown a lot bigger. He attacked me, out near the refinery."

"Why didn't you tell Starscream, Alexis?" Thundercracker rumbled, leaning over her, a trace of a growl in his voice.

"I tried to! He went crazy, locked me in a storage container! Ask Skywarp! And… his optics went black! I think this betagon is possessing him!"

Thundercracker shook his head. "Impossible."

Alexis snarled in frustration. "Open your eyes! Look at this thing, you said it yourself, what kind of life-form could do that on its own? The betagon is alive, it's possessing whoever drinks it, and mutating them into more powerful versions of themselves! We have to help Starscream before it's too late!"

"Well, where did this stuff come from?" demanded Thundercracker.

"Not from Cybertron, we think."

"We? Who's 'we', exactly?"

Alexis dropped her gaze. "I… someone I met, who's investigating the Betagon."

"Doesn't look like you're going to tell me who that is," he rumbled darkly.

"It's not important, TC. Now you know the truth, please, you have to say something to Starscream. Only… this thing, whatever it is, it seems to have a hold on him, so we need to be careful."

Just then, her phone trilled in her pocket, making her jump. Thundercracker started, tilting his head.

Alexis pulled it out, answering hesitantly. "Hello?"

_"Alexis, it's me. Arcee._"

Alexis leapt down from the table, moving swiftly to the other side of the chamber. "You got my message."

_"Come out to where you left the note. We need to talk. It looks like you were right. I'll be waiting for the next half-cycle._"

"I'll be there," Alexis replied, but Arcee had rung off. She pocketed her phone, turning to face a looming Thundercracker, arms folded, glaring suspiciously.

"Your _collaborator_?" he boomed. Alexis flinched. She had never seen this waspish, irritable side to him, and she didn't like it. "Please trust me TC. I'm on your side."

Thundercracker's expression didn't change. "I'll stay here and run more diagnostics on this thing," he rumbled. "When I have some definite results, we'll see about letting Starscream know, put this whole ridiculous thing to rest. Okay?"

She nodded, smiling wanly. "Thank you."

His stare followed her as she exited the lab.

* * *

She jogged up the ridge, her breath in ragged gasps and her throat burning. She had run all the way out of the city, frequently looking back to check she wasn't being followed. Beyond the crest of jagged rocks, Arce waited in her battered alt mode. Alexis came to a stop, panting, leaning against a rock. "Th… thanks for contacting me," she gasped, her hand on her chest.

Arcee transformed, hands on hips. "No one saw you?"

"No, we're fine," Alexis replied, closing her eyes as she waited to get her breath back.

"I've been busy since we last spoke," said Arcee briskly. "Looks like you're right. This betagon seems to be some sort of super-organism consisting of multiple creatures, all acting as one."

"Like a swarm of bees," murmured Alexis, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"What?"

"Bees," Alexis repeated. "They're insects, back home on earth, that swarm together. When a bee is separated from it's colony, it dies. The same with ants."

Arcee frowned. "Interesting. I wonder… but.. no…"

"What? You have an idea? Tell me."

Arcee shook her head. "I was thinking that if I could develop a Disperse virus, that could weaken the organism to the point of death… but that only works for programming, it wouldn't work for an organic creature."

"But, surely, if the betagon, whatever it is, can integrate with cybertronian circuitry, then it must work the same as a programme?"

Arcee looked at her, considering. "It's a slim chance, but it could work. I could certainly try. I still don't like the idea of helping that slimeball Starscream."

"His recovery is vital to the survival of our worlds," insisted Alexis. "If he continues to be poisoned by this hateful element, the Insecticons will rise up and reclaim my planet, after they have taken over this one. We _have_ to help him. And yes, I do care about him."

Arcee sighed, looking reluctant. Alexis leant back, looking up at the stars. "Do you know where it's come from yet?"

"No," replied Arcee. "If the autobots on Earth get my message, Perceptor might be able to…"

She broke off as both females suddenly tensed. Far off, but coming closer, was the faint roar of jet engines. Arcee gasped, stepping back. "Decepticons! You betrayed me!"

"No!" Alexis leapt to her feet, squinting at the dark, streamlined shapes now visible, coming closer, and closer, high above them. "I never sent for them... Look, go now! You've got time!"

Arcee laughed bitterly. "I can't outrun seekers! You little traitor. This was your plan all along! How does it feel to entrap one of the last autobots in this world?"

"I swear I didn't!" Alexis cried. "Please believe me!

"It hardly matters now," Arcee muttered, unsheathing her weapons and planting her feet firmly, her expression defiant. "Let them come."

Alexis gripped her head in despair as the two huge seekers transformed, their feet slamming into the ground causing a mighty tremor. Thundercracker and Skywarp surveryed the two small figures before them. Skywarp looked murderous, charging his gun and lifting it towards Arcee. "Autobot filth," he snarled. "Alexis, get out of the way!"

"No!" she yelled back, moving closer to Arcee. "Listen to me, both of you!"

"I thought something was funny about all this," growled Thundercracker. "And I was right. Move aside, Alexis. Right now."

"She can help us!"

"**Now!"**

Alexis shook her head. "Your shouting and threats don't work on me. Don't you dare hurt her!"

Thundecracker strode forward, grasping Alexis and lifting her high out of the way. She screamed herself hoarse as her feet left the ground, Thundercracker's fist encircling her. "Noooo! Leave her alone, she can help! Don't shoot!"

Thundercracker held up his other hand, halting Skywarp, who had stalked forward, throwing Arcee into shadow, a look of savage relish on his face. "Wait, Skywarp."

"What?" Skywarp stopped, his ray whining as it charged. "Are you glitched?"

"What do you know about the Betagon, autobot?" demanded Thundercracker, gesturing curtly to Arcee. She looked up obstinately. From inside Thundercracker's fist, Alexis mouthed silently, her expression desperate. _"Please. For both of us."_

"What's it to you?" Arcee replied coldly. Skywarp delivered a vicious blow to her face with the back of his huge hand, she flew back, crashing onto the rock. Before she could rise, he planted a foot onto her chest, pressing down hard. Thundercracker stepped forward, as Arcee grimaced and squirmed under Skywarp's weight. "Last chance, little femme. You shouldn't even be on our planet. I'm willing to overlook that, in my infinite generosity. This betagon is more than what it seems. Now, what do you know?"

"She knows the Betagon is alive, and she might know a way to stop it!" Alexis cried. 'She can prove all that I've been trying to tell you both!"

"Is that true?" Thundercracker growled at the helpless autobot.

Skywarp leaned forward, exerting more pressure. Arcee's frame creaked and she stifled a cry, nodding her head.

"Fine," said Thundercracker shortly. "Skywarp, restrain her and take her back. She has until dawn to prove her usefulness."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alexis strode down the vast hall, the heels of her high boots making soft clicks that echoed up into the far off ceiling. A quick shower had left her feeling better, the weariness retreating somewhat. A weighty black bag was slung over her shoulder.

She arrived at the huge, towering black doors, Skywarp was leaning against them, idly swinging a weighty loop of data-keys on his fingers. "What's up, small one?"

"I'm going inside to see Arcee."

"Oh, are you?" he said, leaning down. "Says who?"

"Says me," she replied, glaring back. "We don't have time for games Skywarp. Come inside if you want, listen in, but don't do anything stupid or… decepticon-like. Things are bad enough as it is."

"When did you get so touchy and superior huh?" He inserted a data key, and the huge doors clicked and clunked as the numerous locks unfastened. "Guess it must be since you became a decepticon." He grinned wickedly. "Don't forget whose side you're on!"

Alexis hurried into the room, across to the far side where the magenta figure sat with her back to her, looking tiny in the chair made for Starscream, hunched over a workstation. She did not turn round when the door opened. The human girl grabbed the wheeled set of stairs specially designed for her, and climbed up to the station, hopping onto the worktop. "Hey," she said softly.

Arcee did not move, bowed low over a set of samples, her optics vacant. Thick chains secured her wrists to the chair, enabling her to move her arms only as much as necessary. Her weapons had been removed.

Alexis glanced at her face, then at the hands limply lying on the worktop. "Are you alright?"

No reply.

The door boomed shut and Skywarp folded his arms and stood between it the females, mercifully keeping his distance, but staring at the autobot's back with a look of contempt and malice. Alexis shivered as she recalled the enormity of this species' hatred for one another.

"There's some energon for you," she said, gesturing to some cubes arranged to one side.

Arcee looked at it, but did not move.

"Come on, you know you need it."

Arcee still said nothing, her expression impenetrable. Skywarp snarled impatiently.

"I'll have it if she doesn't." He teleported just behind the autobot's chair, squeezing her small shoulder in his grip and leaning over, causing Arcee to gasp in pain. "I hate to see energon wasted on a lowly autobot!"

"Skywarp, leave her _alone_!"

"Do you know what will happen if the supreme ruler of Cybertron returns from wherever he is, to see an autobot sitting pretty in his lab, hm?" Skywarp ignored Alexis and leaned in closer, his mouth almost touching Arcee's cheek. "He'll kill you without a thought. One blink of an optic and you'll be obliterated. So how about drinking up like a good little femme and then proving your worth? HURRY UP IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN SURVIVING!"

He let go roughly and stalked back to the door, glowering. Arcee made a sound of disgust and thrashed against her chains, agitated, then snatched the energon cube and took a draught, slamming it down savagely. Alexis shook her head hopelessly.

"Skywarp, please leave us alone."

Skywarp opened his mouth to retort, but the look on Alexis' face stopped him, she looked defeated and ready to cry, as if it were her in chains, not the autobot. He grunted in compliance and slipped out, locking the doors behind him.

Alexis sank down onto the worktop. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Arcee didn't reply, or look up. She thought the autobot was never going to speak to her, and was on the verge of getting up to leave, when Arcee shrugged. "Not your fault."

"I blame myself." Alexis hugged her knees unhappily. "I promise I won't let them kill you."

Arcee laughed. "Like how you stopped them capturing me?"

Alexis looked wretched. The autobot smiled grimly. "You humans. So funny. So easy to read. You really are upset, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. This is my fault."

"How can you belong to the decepticons whilst caring about the autobots at the same time?"

Alexis looked up. "Impartiality of being a human, I guess. Or I'm just weird." She sighed. "It makes for a difficult life."

"But an interesting one." Arcee glanced sideways at Alexis. "You're drawn to Starscream, hmm? You wouldn't be the first. He has a gift for sucking people in. I'm amazed he didn't come to power sooner. All that energy, all that self-assurance… it's a shame he's a cruel, evil, treacherous _kcrrrz-tark_."

Alexis managed a short laugh. "I have a feeling I know what that word means. He understands me. And he gets to the point. I like that. Most of the time."

She looked up at the autobot. "But I think Skywarp is right. If he returns to find you here, he'll kill you. Maybe when all this is over, he'll be able to recognise what you've done for us, but for now, we're on a tightrope. What have you found out?"

Arcee sighed reluctantly, but sat up straighter. "Can't believe I'm _assisting_ these morons… Okay. I've analysed the data Thundercracker took from the carcass of the morph hound. This betagon infiltrates the circuitry without the subject being aware, it's a conscious, multi-faceted organism. I still have no idea how it got here… and look…" she leaned over, her chains clinking, beckoning Alexis to look at a slide. "You see here, how the morph hound's systems continually mutate, upgrading themselves over and over? It exhausts the very building blocks of what it consumes, turning it into something else… but what? It's like there's a final stage, something we haven't got to witness just yet…"

"I don't want to know what that is." Alexis shivered. "Everything I have seen about this stuff is bad, bad news."

"You mentioned possession. Is that why you wrote me that message?"

Alexis told her about what happened in the training pit. Arcee stared intently at her until she finished. "It wasn't some kind of sick joke? He is a sicko, after all…"

"If it was, it was the foulest joke he's ever played. His optics went _black_. I know he can be cruel, and I know that I am not immune from his anger, but it was not Starscream who threw me into that container." Alexis pulled a flask from her bag, unfastening it and taking a drink of strong tea. "The question is, why isn't this happening to the Insecticons?"

Arcee looked worried. "I've been wondering that too. Their army has swelled, Alexis. There are thousands of them. I don't understand why the decepticons haven't mobilized against them. It's making them stronger, with no apparent side effects. I think this betagon is shielding their energy signatures."

"That would make a lot of sense!"

"I suspect their semi organic make-up has something to do with it," Arcee murmured. She glanced down at Alexis. "In fact…"

She trailed off. Alexis looked up, quizzical. "What?"

"I was, uh… wondering, since you're organic, perhaps you could... help me with an experiment…"

She gestured to a beaker contained refined, black betagon. Alexis' eyes widened. "What? Drink that stuff?"

"Only a little bit, to determine…"

"No WAY!"

"Look, it clearly doesn't have the same effect on an organic as on a cybertronian! If I could monitor the results, we could…"

"Yeah, but, I might die!"

"You might not."

Arcee regarded her scandalised expression calmly. "Okay. We'll come back to that." She began to type rapidly into the data pad. "I've also started work on the Disperse Virus. Worth a shot.

* * *

Down in the bowels of the great city, a group of decepticons sat round a low table in the open air, talking in gruff voices and playing a crude dice game, betting energon cubes and small weapons. They were surrounded by a gaggle of spectators, laughter and gossip echoing of the walls. News of the female autobot prisoner had spread like wildfire, and the mechs jeered lewdly, wondering who would have the pleasure of dismantling her.

Suddenly all talk ceased as the table vibrated with deep, heavy footsteps. _Boom. Boom_. The group, as one, looked round, to see a huge hulking mech enter the yard, head down, fists clenched. Long wings hung down his back like a cape. His armour was blue-black, gleaming like an oil slick. The mechs stared at him.

One of them, a mech named Shatterblast who was a member of the palace guard, stood up.

"And who are you?" he growled. "Beat it, bolt-block. This is a private game."

The huge thing spoke, a deep, gravely voice emerging with a hiss.

"I don't play by your rules. Before you refuse me, why not see my stake?"

He loomed over the table, opening a clawed fist. The mechs yelped as scolding, thick black goo poured from between his fingers, melting the table in seconds and spattering the decepticons, burning their hides like acid. The huge stranger laughed as they scrabbled away from him in all directions, drawing their weapons.

"Obey my commands, decepticons." The last word was spat with utmost contempt. "Bow to your new leader, or pay with your sparks."

"Our leader is Starscream," snarled Shatterblast, and the others joined in, hauling themselves upright. "Who are you, slag bucket?"

The huge figure raised its head, a smug smile on his features, and the decepticons gasped. "Kickback…?"

"At your service," he hissed smoothly in reply. "Insecticons. Attack."

The last thing Shatterblast saw was a churning chaos of rock, as the screaming hordes emerged from the thrown up ground, flinging themselves at the group and engulfing them. He never even fired his weapons.

* * *

Alexis's head jerked up once more, as she realised she had just dozed off for the twelfth time. With a frustrated snarl she hauled herself upright, slapping her cheeks and taking another pull of energy drink. Some distance away, Arcce typed furiously, staring intently at the enormous wall-mounted screen. On the workbench some betagon bubbled and seethed over a heat source. She removed a data chip as it slid smoothly from a console, and inserted another, scarcely pausing in her typing. Alexis rubbed her face wearily, wandering over to the bench.

"What's new?"

"Trying to format this so it can be of use," Arcee grunted, bending low over a sample and straightening to re-enter some data. "It's difficult because I can't sense this stuff, so my scanners are of no use when running diagnostics. Stupid thing!" She thumped the workstation angrily, then slumped back in the chair, chains clanking. "We need help."

"Tell me what you need. I'll get it," said Alexis, striding towards the steps.

"I need the autobots." Arcee said. "Kind of difficult, given the circumstances."

Alexis paused. "What about the space bridge? Did you finish it?"

Arcee turned her head, hesitating.

"We can't just… send for them. It's not that easy. I haven't… it's been so long… and this is deep enemy territory, in case you haven't noticed." She lifted her chains for emphasis.

Alexis' mind was working fast, formulating a plan, her fatigue vanishing. "We can open a com link. I could go out on Sureshock and…"

"No. Too risky. Anyway, I should be the one to open the bridge."

Alexis opened her mouth to argue, when the doors of the lab clicked open, and the two seekers strode in. Arcee immediately turned around, huddling back over her work. Thundercracker glanced at Arcee, resting his stare on Alexis.

"There's a riot in the city," he rumbled. "Nothing important. Some Insecticons breaking their border restrictions, we think. Stay here."

"The Insecticons?" Alexis stood up, biting her lip.

Thundercracker misread her anxious look and smiled, kneeling down. "Absolutely nothing we can't handle." Above them, Skywarp cracked his knuckles, smiling grimly. "Sit tight Alexis."

"Do you know where Starscream is?" she asked, looking up at the blue jet.

"No." Thundercracker shrugged.

"Don't you think that's odd?"

"Odd? Why? He can go where he likes."

"I don't like this," Alexis said, starting to pace fretfully. But Thundercracker had already got up. "The prisoner can stay here. We'll be back when we have restored order."

The door boomed shut. Alexis spun to Arcee.

"The Insecticons…"

'I know." Arcee cut her off. "It's started. The seekers are about to get a nasty surprise."

"They're going to go after my planet when they've finished here." Alexis ran across to the opposite wall, praying that the minicons were in the room somewhere. "I have to find Starscream, I just know he needs help, wherever he is. Are you in?"

Arcee lifted her chains again. "I will be, when you cut these."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Apologies in advance, this chapter is kind of fragmented, so I suppose you'll need to concentrate!

* * *

Chapter 18

"Spread out."

Kickback watched with satisfaction as the gathered insecticons sprang away from him at his command, fanning out into the city, wriggling, hopping and crawling over buildings and roads, their feelers twitching for new prey. He strode forward, still in his upright mode, kicking aside an empty helmet contemptuously. Away to his left he could already hear shouts, shots being fired. He smiled darkly, flexing his fingers, inhaling deeply. The idiotic decepticons were completely unprepared for the attack. And they were outnumbered. As he strode forward, he sensed movement and looked down to see thousands of tiny, metallic bugs scurrying along the ground like a glistening river, their antennae making a rustling noise. "Onwards, children," he whispered, and they surged forward as one, off to find vulnerable chinks in decepticon armour to wriggle inside, to decimate the circuitry.

As he entered an open square he was met by a gruff foundry worker, who only had time to look up before Kickback delivered a fatal blow to his head, firing a lethal shot into his torso for good measure.

He stood still as the body twitched and faded, rotating his head slowly, getting the feel for his new, enlarged and strengthened body. The betagon flowed through him like a cool river, oozing inside him, washing over his circuitry and creeping through the veins of his organic systems. He was invincible.

Suddenly the air was filled with the unmistakable shriek of Seeker engines. He threw his head back, a unpleasant smile creeping across his face as the sound drew nearer. "About time."

* * *

"You think this is the one?"

Alexis was poised on the countertop, precariously balancing a heavy drum of pale, slightly smoking liquid. Arcee was sitting, rigid with nerves, the chains on her wrist stretched out in front of her.

"This is getting heavy…"

"Careful, if you spill too much, it could corrode my armour!" Arcee closed her optics, leaning back as far as she could. Alexis slowly manoeuvred the barrel, grimacing with effort. "I got it… one… sec'…."

She slopped some of the liquid onto the chains. Immediately, an angry hissing and sizzling could be heard. Straightening the barrel and mopping her forehead, Alexis turned to see the chains melting and bubbling before her eyes as the acid set to work dissolving them. Arcee pushed the chair back and stood on the floor, slipping her arms free carefully. "Good work!"

"Now for the minicons, and then we'll get the door open." Alexis started towards it determinedly, as Arcee began urgently stowing the necessary samples and tools into her small cargo area. "We don't have much time."

* * *

Skywarp landed in a wide square, deliberately slamming into the ground to create a mighty tremor. The place was teeming with Insecticons, chittering in a thousand scratchy voices, crawling over each other. Without hesitating he swiped one from the ground, holding its head in his fist. With the other hand he fired a shot into the air, the boom it created was usually enough to send decepticons crashing to the floor. "Fun's over, bugs!" he roared, taking pot shots into the teeming mass. Suddenly he gasped as pain began to bloom in the hand where he had grabbed the beetle. As he stared, the creature writhed, secreting gloopy black liquid over his hide, which began to sting unbearably. His eyes widened in shock as a miniature missile clicked out of the beetle's back, preparing to launch. With a yell he shook the creature free, stomping it into the floor and firing his boosters as the swarm began to crawl up his legs. Aghast, he took off, wheeling up to join Thundercracker.

"There are millions of them!" he yelled to his brother as the two of them stared down, dumbstruck, at the thousands of bugs surging through the city. "Where did they get those weapons? Something is really wrong, brother! Where's Starscream?"

"Rally everyone you can for a counter-attack," said Thundercracker grimly, as an ominous blast in the direction of the foundries sent black smoke billowing into the sky. "Make sure the guards are in position, we can't let them take the palace. Send Dirge to the refinery, get it shut down, now. This is all about the betagon."

"But... how did this happen? Where did they all come from? Where's Starscream? We need him!"

"Just do it Skywarp! We don't have any time!" Thundercracker shook his head rapidly and growled in annoyance as his com link was bombarded by calls from various decepticons, the cacophony of voices disrupting his thoughts.

Skywarp nodded, then as he prepared to fly away, something occurred to him. "The Little One tried to warn us about this, didn't she?"

Thundrecracker gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"But Starscream has been.. you don't think that…"

"I don't know." Thundercracker knew his wingbrother's thoughts so well there was no need to voice them aloud. "But I'm starting to get a really bad feeling about all this."

* * *

Across the planet, com links began to open, spreading word of the Insecticon uprising. Down in the bowels of the palace Soundwave's blank visage began to flicker as frantic calls to arms began flooding into his processor. Wordlessly he slowly rose from his berth, and with a gesture his various casseticons sprang into their storage mode, catapulting into his chest cavity. Elsewhere, mechs rose from their re-charge booths, or the mess hall, or the armoury yards, drawing their weapons and running to their stations. Confused shouts rang out, against a background of muffled echoing bangs across the city.

Dirge marched through the palace, surrounded by a group of smaller, anxious service drones, hurrying to keep up as they clicked his armour plates into position. He tapped the side of his head irritably, trying to catch the end of Skywarp's shouted message. Other com-calls seemed to be jamming the waves. He sighed, giving up, as his machine gun clicked out of his forearm for the routine pre-combat inspection. Blackout appeared beside him, falling into pace seamlessly.

"What's all this about, Dirge?"  
"No idea," replied Dirge shortly. "Some sort of calamity. Skywarp wants the refinery shutting down. Sounds like the insects are causing trouble."

"Shutting down? Well… where's Starscream?"

"Can't contact him," snapped Dirge. "Signal is weak."

Blackout grinned. "I'm kinda glad to be entering the fray again. Haven't had a good fight in stellar-cycles!"

"Save some of them for me," shouted Dirge over his shoulder as Blackout stopped at the end of the passage.

"Hurry up then!" Blackout roared as Dirge transformed, his engines releasing a belch of flame as he took off, soaring over the city, out towards the betagon mines.

* * *

Alexis and Arcee edged through a narrow service passage. The silent minicons trooped along behind them. The pale glow of Arcce's headlamps giving them enough light to see by. Throughout the bowels of the huge building they could hear shouts, running. Alexis' heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through her and driving her on.

"How are we going to find Starscream?" hissed Arcee as they hurried forwards.

"Don't know," Alexis muttered, stepping over a thick cable strewn across their path.

"Okay. How are we going to convince him to let us 'cure' him of the betagon?"

"I don't know." Alexis bit her lip, her heart thumping harder still.

"Right." There was a loaded pause as Alexis pushed a huge, spiked cog out of the way, grimacing with the effort. Arcee leaned over her, picking it up and tossing it aside easily. "I don't mean to nitpick here, but we have to find the supreme leader of the decepticons, who could very well have morphed from a psychopathic, mindless killing machine, into something _worse, _then we have to find a way to make him see sense and somehow purge him of the life-form that possesses him, whilst finding a way to stop the Insecticons, who have grown incredibly powerful, from destroying Cybertron and setting off to wreak havoc across the galaxy. And we don't really know where to start or what to do. Am I right?"

"Something like that."

"Oh good. As long as we're clear."

* * *

Dirge soared over the swamps, the mines showing up on his scanners as he dropped altitude. He transformed in mid air, mouth falling open at the sight before him.

The buildings and refinery were gone, the dip in the landscape was now a huge, black lake, with twisted spires emerging, indicating where the structures had been. The site had been patrolled by up to fifty decepticons, monitoring the processes and guarding the precious fuel. But there was no sign of life.

He landed, a puzzled frown on his face. What could have caused such destruction? The jet-black betagon lay quiet and still, the only sounds were a few soft slapping noises as it lapped at the rocks. He drew his weapons, expecting hordes of Insecticons to emerge any moment from behind the brow of the hill. But there was no one.

He opened a com link. "Thundercracker. The pipes have ruptured, the mines are flooded and destroyed. There's no one here."

There was nothing but static. He mused that the links must be down due to the battle. He looked around, non-plussed, then his gaze was drawn back to the black liquid, laying silent and innocuous, reflecting the stars.

Increased strength and power, that was what mechs said about the effects of betagon. He leaned closer to it, curiosity making his servos itch. No one had drunk it except Starscream. Well, the insecticons too, and look what it had done for them!

Surely a sip would do no harm. Who would know? He would surely gain an advantage in battle when he returned.

Dirge knelt down, reaching out a cupped hand, leaning out over the glossy surface…

As his fingers dipped into the black, something moved under the surface. The ripples ran smoothly out to the edge, splashing Dirge's feet and knees, causing him to start back in alarm.

He scrambled to his feet, his optics dilating in terror, as a monstrous black form began to emerge, the betagon dripping slowly, menacingly from its limbs. Trembling all over, Dirge stood frozen to the spot, as the huge thing began wading out of the lake, utterly silent, one jagged hand reaching towards him…

He finally managed to transform, shooting away as fast as he could, as the monster began its own, torturous transformation, the sounds of shrieking and grinding metal echoing in his audios…

* * *

Alexis emerged into the open air, evening light creeping across the city. Far off she could hear the sounds of the battle between the insecticons and the decepticons raging in the streets. They had come out at the back of the palace, near the training pit. Huge spires cast long shadows and she shivered, as Arcee joined her. The minicons hurried out, sticking close together, clicking and beeping quietly.

"Where's the space bridge?" asked Alexis, looking up at the autobot, whose head was flung back, searching the skies. "We should call for help."

Arcee did not look down. 'It's with me," she answered simply. "I designed one that could be carried and set up anywhere I chose. I'll look for a safe place to assemble it. Safe places are in short supply round here, soon to be even shorter," she retorted.

Alexis felt a sharp tug on her sleeve, turned, and recoiled to find Sureshock's face inches from her own, clicking rapidly. "Sureshock! You gave me a heart attack! What is it?"

Sureshock let out a long, keen note, and the minicons clustered together, beginning to chatter and hoot rapidly. "What's the matter with them?" asked Arcee, guardedly.

"I don't know."

"Something has them spooked." As they watched, the minicons turned to stare at the sky with their pale eyes, seemingly waiting for something.

Alexis took a deep breath, her mouth suddenly dry. "Starscream."

* * *

Blackout flinched, eyebrows raised, as Dirge screamed into land, almost knocking him over. "That was quick," he said drily. "You sure you did a thorough job?"

Dirge grabbed him, causing the other mech to exclaim angrily. "It… it chased me! It was right behind me!"

Blackout blanched at his companion's obvious terror, never had he seen the battle-hardened decepticon actually _scared_ before.

"What chased you? For slag's sake, pull yourself together, you little femme!"

* * *

The small group at the back of the palace flinched as the fearsome looking jet screamed by overhead, wheeling in a wide arc, slick droplets of black fluid shooting from the tips of it's wings, coated in it.

"That's not Starscream," said Arcee in a low voice, as the minicons beeped and clicked anxiously.

"Yes it is," Alexis whispered.

"But he's not that shape… and he... it looks nothing like him…

Alexis slowly stepped out of the shadow of the palace, into more open space. "It's him alright, I know how he flies, how he moves. It's him."

"But what's _happened_ to him?"

Alexis was shaking all over. "Only one way to find out. Give me your gun."

"_What_? What for?"  
Alexis hefted the weapon, squinting down the barrel, swallowing her fear. "To get his attention."

* * *

High above, the black plane soared, the work inside it almost complete. He observed the flashes and bursts of battle beneath him, indifferent, when a tiny impact was felt under his left wing. As he wheeled about, his scanners detected a miniscule presence on the ground, aiming a toy weapon. Amusement flooded his circuitry alongside the betagon. What kind of creature had the audacity to do that? He owed them the honour of his personal attention before he crushed them.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone!

Hope you are all well and enjoying the story. Thank you to those of you that reviewed so far, as ever I SO appreciate it and I am fortunate to have people who leave such detailed and thoughtful reviews. Also thank you to those who contacted me to express concern about me during the London riots, ugh, I can honestly say I was ashamed to be British that week. To all you non-brits: I do hope this hasn't put you off ever visiting my (mostly) wonderful country. I was in fact in a part of London that was affected by the violence at the time, but I managed to escape the trouble, and my home town was unaffected, thank god. (Incidentally, isn't it a weird coincidence that I wrote about riots and fights breaking out on Cybertron shortly before the trouble kicked off? Life imitating art or what?)

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I will update again soon life permitting!

* * *

Chapter 19

Alexis gave a short, satisfied nod, lowering the gun and stowing it in her belt as the jet, high above, began to wheel in a lazy wide arc, heading back round towards them. They had maybe thirty seconds before he landed.

Arcee was shaking her head and cursing in Cybertronian, hurriedly unpacking various sleek curved pieces of metal. "You just committed suicide, you realise that."

"Duck and cover, assemble the bridge and call the autobots," replied Alexis, beginning to walk backwards away from the autobot, her eyes fixed on the black jet.

"Oh, here." Arcee flung a bundle to Alexis, and she caught it, nudging aside a tattered cover to reveal a black case. She looked up.

"That's our plan, and it's the only one we've got, human. Use it. Clear?"

She nodded. The scream of engines came closer, and the two females split up, springing apart on the dark ground. Arcee, being faster, was in the shadows within seconds. Alexis ran, staying in the open, her heart pounding. As she ran she was aware of the huge machine circling her as it finally landed, throwing up a rasp of gravel and chunks of rock. She stopped, clutching the case to her chest, saying a quick prayer as the clanks and shrieks of the thing's transformation began.

* * *

"It… it came out of the lake and it chased me," explained Dirge, as he and Blackout strode along the back battlements. The place was thronging with decepticons preparing for battle. The two large mechs pushed their way easily through the crowd. "Did you get a good look at it?"

Dirge looked up, and his optics widened. "There! There! That's it! That's the one!"

He pointed to the jet circling high above away to their left slightly, near the arena. As they watched, it dropped altitude and curved round, landing in a cloud of dust that obscured their vision. Blackout squinted, trying to make out another tiny shape, approaching the jet.

His expression became grim. "We gotta tell the seekers. Right now."

* * *

Starscream straightened up as he finished his transformation, shuddering and flexing his fingers. His armour, where it was visible, was covered in grime, smeared in black muck which dripped in gritty globs onto the ground. As her eyes swept up his form, she could see additions, strange valves and bulky unknown shapes attached like parasites over his body. His streamlined shape was lost underneath it all, hulking and bowed, monstrous. He was barely recognisable.

Yet she knew it was him. Her eyes widened in dismay and she swallowed back tears as she approached. He stood very still and silent, the optics black, watching her impassively as she drew nearer, his weapons drawn and aimed at her without a word. When she was within feet of him, she looked up. "Starscream?"

The monster said nothing. She took a deep breath. "I know you're in there, still."

* * *

Dirge stared as the dust subsided. The thing had now resumed its upright form, and it appeared to be looking at something on the ground. He frowned, troubled, something was nagging at his processor but he couldn't put a servo on it…

"It kinda looks… familiar…" he said.

He turned to look at Blackout, but he was gone, already running to find Thundercracker as fast as he could.

* * *

Alexis balled her fists, summoning her bravery. She wasn't about to die in fear. She looked up at the monster that used to be Starscream. "Why are you here? Why him? I have to know!"

She stepped back slightly as it slowly knelt down. It appeared to be having difficulty moving, placing one hand on a knee, steadying itself slowly and painfully. She shook her head, disgusted. "Look what you've done to him. You've ruined him. And for what? Why are you here?"

The mouth opened, black rivulets dripping from the corners. The multi-faceted voice hissed out. "_Who is the strange small one who asks us these questions_?"

"I'm Alexis, from planet Earth. I'm a human." Alexis looked straight into the black optics. "Okay, a question for a question. I answered yours. You answer mine. You mentioned The Divine One, back in my quarters when you possessed that morph hound. Who is that?"

The thing chuckled, the sound slightly deranged, more betagon dripped from its mouth and through the vents on the side of its head. _"We were placed to do our work here, to ready the ones that consume us, for their purpose."_

"But why are you destroying Starscream and helping the Insecticons?"

"_Destroy, never."_

"And the Insecticons?"

"_They are nothing,"_ the millions of voices replied. "_An afterthought. An incidental side effect. And they will be used, just as this one will be used."_

"Used for what?" she shouted. "TELL ME!"

The thing opened its mouth again, but suddenly stopped, jerking its head and blinking its optics. Alexis took a wary step back as it shook its head angrily, snarling, as if trying to dislodge something. Her heart leapt within her chest as the optics flickered red for the briefest instant, then turned back to deepest black. "Starscream? Are you in there? Come back to me! You can do it! Come back!"

As the creature moaned and dipped its head almost to the ground, she ran forward, touching the grimy cheek. "I'm here, Starscream. Fight it! Fight it, come on! You can do it Starscream!"

* * *

Arcee flattened herself to the wall as a formation of decepticons flew over her like lightning. Behind her she heard another explosion. That one was closer than the last. The fight was intensifying, across the city. She dropped to her knees and released a tiny silver sphere onto the floor. As she watched it opened, and millions of smaller spheres spilled out, drawing themselves together and sucking the larger piece in, as the space bridge began to assemble itself silently. She drew her weapon and moved into the middle of the derelict courtyard to guard the bridge until it was complete.

* * *

Starscream gasped and closed his optics tightly. He groaned and she could hear the stress in his joints as he clenched his fists. The, his optics shot open. They were red. He blinked once.

Alexis found herself upon him, she was against his face, kissing the grimy metal, pressing herself to him. She felt his fingers slowly touch her back, her hair.

"Starscream, oh thank god, thank god. I'm here, Starscream, I'm here. You came back, oh thank god, don't leave me, please, don't leave me…"

The familiar raspy voice filled her ears. "I heard you calling me back."

He picked her up, cradling her to his chest, and slowly got to his feet, gasping with the effort. "We… don't… have… long…"

He moved slowly towards the training pit, which was the only real shelter nearby. A few times her heart went to her mouth as he stumbled, nearly falling. As he reached the bottom of the pit he slid down the wall, leaning back, exhausted. The sounds of the city in chaos drifted overhead. He lifted her up to his face.

"Alexis," he whispered. "Alexis…"

She shushed him, swinging her bag off her back. "I've got something I think could help you," she said urgently. As she fumbled with the case fastenings, his finger swooped under her chin, lifting it up.

"Alexis," he said, a small smile on his lips. "My most loyal decepticon. I don't think there is anything that can help me now. My arrogance… has finally undone me."

"Don't talk like that!" she said. "We can still fight it, you're here now, and…"

"I am using all my meagre strength just to… stay with you…" as spoke he winced, his optics flickering once more. "I don't have much more time."

She felt her eyes filling with fresh tears. "No…"

"When the betagon takes me, you have to get away from here as fast as possible," he said sternly. "Do you understand me? Thundercracker will take you away from all this. That's an order."

"No!' she sobbed, clenching her fists. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Disobedient to the end…" He leant back, suddenly looking old and tired. "Alexis… I am being allowed less and less reign over my own body. My own weakness has enabled this… thing to take me over. Soon I will be gone. When that happens, you cannot look upon me as Starscream any more. You must fight to destroy what I will become. I only say this because I know you will not leave. Will you… ugh… promise… to do that for me?"

She nodded mutely, her face a mask of pure woe and grief. His fingers gently touched her curls, lifting them and letting them fall. She clasped his fingers, pressing them to her cheek.

"I won't abandon you Starscream."

He nodded. "I always knew you wouldn't. Stubborn human."

She settled herself on his chest, leaning with her back against him, and he brought his hand up around her as she struggled with the case. He looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as he fought the battle going on inside him. Alexis was lifting out two dark objects from the case: a canister, and a small box.

"What are you doing?" he said quietly.

"Trying to figure out a way to save you," she said absently, unscrewing the canister and peering into it. He chuckled. She held up a data pad that slipped from the case. "Read that for me, Starscream. Damn thing's in Cybertronian."

He slowly took the little pad in his fingers, wearily. As he lifted it to his face he frowned. "This is autobot dialect."

"Mm hm. I had a little help. And don't bother getting angry. You're not well enough."

He sighed, grimacing in pain as the betagon attacked his systems once more. "It says… ugh… That the clamps must be attached first, then the virus ingested… What… what does it mean?"

Alexis had opened the smaller box, pulling out a tangle of wires ending in clamps. "I remember these, you've used them before. The time you ran tests on me when I came down with flu?" She began calmly applying the ends of the clamps to her arms, her sides and her neck. Thin needles emerged and shot into her skin smoothly, she bit her lip to stop herself from gasping at the brief shot of pain. "Now we need to configure. Can you open your cockpit?"

His chest was covered in harsh, jagged plating that half obscured the cockpit. She slid towards it carefully. Starscream concentrated, growling in effort as the plating shifted. His optics flickered, black to red and his voice wavered as he struggled to retain control. "_You_ _cannot transform_… no…. I can do this… It's MY BODY!"

With that defiant screech the cockpit shot open and Alexis slipped inside, nestling into the familiar leather seat. Starscream groaned and sank further down the wall, now almost horizontal. Hands shaking, Alexis made sure the canister was safe, as the wires eerily slid towards the controls, the instrument panel opening smoothly to receive them.

"Alexis…"

Starscream's voice was faint. "Can't hold on…"

"Just a little longer Starscream…." She gripped the canister hard, her eyes bright with determination. "A virus she said… and from the looks of things I have to drink this stuff… great. Let's hope she knows what she's doing…"

Alexis paused as she peeled the lid back, wiping her eyes. She twisted in the seat; from here his face was not visible. "Starscream. I…."

She bit her lip, unable to say any more, mouthing wordlessly as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. His hand came down, arranging her body gently in the seat, his voice quiet but certain.

"I know."

* * *

The cockpit closed slowly. Suddenly a deep, low hum sounded throughout his body, his systems groaning as they powered down. Alexis was alone in deathly silence.

"Starscream?" Her voice sounded high in the small space, the tremor evident.

No reply. The instruments were dark and lifeless.

She wept helplessly, curling into the seat, the wires of the clamps entangled around her. Her tears flowed onto the leather, but she only allowed herself a moment of grief before sitting up, wiping her eyes angrily, looking down into the container.

"I'm coming to get you, you little shit-stains," she whispered, through gritted teeth. "I'm going to bring pain to each and every one of you, and take back what you've stolen. You won't know what's hit you, but when you do, you're going to beg me for mercy. Because I'm a human, a breathing, living, organic human, and you know what? I don't think you quite know how to handle me."

As she raised it to her lips the smell grew stronger, more potent, as if trying to put her off. She gagged but kept on, raising the container to her lips and draining it in one go.

Her body went rigid for a few seconds and she gasped, gripping the leather so hard her knuckles went white. Then she sank into the seat, her hair tumbling about her, as the blackness took hold.

* * *

"Yes!"

Arcee let out a whoop of joy as the space bridge glowed and began to whine as it built up power. She grinned in delight as her com link buzzed and lit up, after so many years of silence. "Prime, this is Arcee, reporting from Cybertron. Yep, you'd better believe it. You're needed here, and I've got you a gateway. So what are you waiting for?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Earth, United Kingdom, 7.05 pm_

Lance sighed inwardly as he surveyed the cramped, windowless room he was in with the other occupants. This was not why he had joined the force. He hated these damn sessions. Still, they didn't take long and looked good when it came to his review. He rustled his papers idly and took a sip of water. It looked as though they were waiting for one more. He rolled his eyes. Typical, there was always one who was late. No doubt it would be the usual suspect: a middle-aged Audi-driving executive who would make snide remarks all the way through about how speeding was fine if you were an experienced driver and how is 38 miles an hour going to kill anyone?

He glanced at the other people seated on plastic chairs. Sure enough there were a couple of bored executive types, wearing expensive suits, their paunches rolling over their belts, surreptitiously checking their blackberries like sullen teenagers. A woman in her mid thirties who actually looked ashamed to be there, for once. An old gentleman whispering to the young man seated next to him.

Lance looked at the clock, and got to his feet, clearing his throat. The assembled party looked up. "Uh, well, we're waiting for one more, but as it's 7 o clock, I think we should begin. So. You've all been summoned to the Speed Safety Awareness course because you've been given a penalty ticket in the last six weeks. Now to start with, we're going to look at…"

Suddenly the handle of the door jiggled and a bump could be heard as someone struggled with the door, which was stuck. Everyone swivelled in their seats to look. The door opened sharply and a vision of pure beauty wobbled into the room on impossibly high heels. Her jet black straight hair swished over her shoulder as she adjusted her clutch bag. She wore a small, turquoise dress stretched over a slim, curved body, with diamonds glinting in her ears. Under her arm balanced on her hip was a large white box. The other hand held a mobile phone, which was clamped to her ear as she chattered happily. She looked up, flashing Lance a dazzling, apologetic smile, her dark brown eyes sparkling mischievously, then moved forward to the last available seat, still talking, unaware of the dozens of eyes fastened to her.

"Well, she says she hasn't had it done but you only need to see those boobs to know she's lying. Yeah, I know! Well, Bob, you know Bob? Big Bob? The one at Cherry's party that did the trick with the keg and the tomatoes? Well, he went round there the other day and caught her in bed with three! Yeah, I know! No way. You didn't? Seriously? Seriously?"

Lance cleared his throat, trying to sound stern whilst averting his eyes from the incredible glimpse of cleavage as the young woman leant forward to adjust her stockings. Her eyes flew up to meet Lance's expression and she bit her lip. "Uh huh. Yeah. I know. Listen, Sara, I'd better go. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Alright, talk to you later, yeah? It's be gonna be good! Yeah! Talk later!"

She hung up with a happy sigh, sitting back in the chair. Lance tapped his clipboard with his pen. "Miss Sumdac is it? You're ten minutes late."

"I'm sorry about that. It's Charlene's hen party later tonight, so I had to get ready first." The young woman smiled and gestured to her outfit.

"You think this is sufficient reason to arrive late for a compulsory course when you've received a speeding ticket, do you?"

"Technically it wasn't me that was speeding…" the new arrival smiled secretively, shaking her head, causing her earrings to sparkle merrily.

"You were driving the vehicle at the time you were caught, Miss Sumdac."

"Well, I was in the driver's _seat_, but…"

"This is not a good start, is it, Miss Sumdac?"

"Call me Sari, please." Sari opened the white box to reveal a dozen fat iced donuts. "Look, none of us really want to be here, do we? So I thought I would bring treats for everyone, lighten the mood!" She passed the box cheerfully to the middle-aged woman next to her, who took a donut tentatively. "Er… thank you dear…"

"_IF_ we could get started now, please!" said Lance loudly as he turned to the screen behind him, trying to hide the sound of his rumbling stomach as the smell of pastry hit his nostrils. "Now, we are going to begin with the basics of…"

He growled in exasperation as a ringtone trilled out, certain whose phone it was before he even wheeled round. "Phones are meant to be off!"

Sari lifted it from her bag, her smile vanishing as she looked at the caller id. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Lance gaped in disbelief as she answered. But this time her tone was completely different, her voice quiet and serious. "Hello. Yes."

There was silence for a few moments as Sari's eyes widened. The rest of the audience actually leaned slightly towards her, captivated by the bubbly young woman and her sudden change in demeanour. She listened in silence, her back straight, as the caller relayed their message. Suddenly she shut the phone with a snap, standing up. "I have to go."

"What? Lance blinked as she picked up her bag, passing the box of donuts to one of the executives, who took two delightedly. "This isn't an optional pleasure trip here! You are legally obliged to…"

"I know, and I'm so sorry, Laurence… Larry?"

"Lance," the young policeman said dumbly as she smiled sweetly again.

"Lance, I promise I'll be back to complete the course, as indeed I should. But I've just had a call that can't wait. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded to the others and strode briskly towards to the exit.

"Call me?" Lance mumbled as the door closed.

* * *

Sari flew down the steps into the street, sliding into the back seat of the yellow car. No sooner had she done so, the door shut abruptly of its own accord, and the car moved off, roaring rapidly into the fast lane, the twinkling lights of the city shimmering in the windscreen.

"Watch it, will you? You'll get me into trouble. Again." Sari undid her shoes, sliding them off and placing her bare feet onto the leather upholstery with a relieved sigh. "So what's up, Bee?"

"We're going back to Cybertron!"

"WHAT?" Sari leant forward with a gasp. "How?"

"By space bridge! Prime is summoning everyone, and he's talking to Arcee right now!"

"Arcee? Who the hell's Arcee? And what about the decepticons?"

Bumblebee gabbled on, the words rushing out in his excitement as he overtook an articulated lorry. "She knows Alexis! She says she has an open gateway for us to go back!"

Sari sat open mouthed in the back seat. "So I'm coming, yes?"

"You want to, right?"

"HELL YES! Has Prime said it's okay for me to go?"

"… Uh…"

* * *

Bumblebee skidded into the Atrium of the autobot base, Sari tumbling out and running towards Prowl, who already had her combat suit held out in both hands. She kicked her shoes off and began to wriggle out of her dress as the police car averted his gaze politely upwards. Nearby, the group of human staff who lived and worked on the base were watching the scene unfold and whispering curiously to one another.

"What's the latest, Prowl?" she asked, slipping her long hair back into a knot and pulling the zip of the suit up towards her neck.

'We've got a call in from Cybertron, some kinda trouble up there. Looks like we're needed. You're gonna have to join the line though." Prowl chuckled as he gestured to the hundred or so autobots crowded into the Atrium, their eyes fixed on Optimus Prime, who stood calmly down one end of the hall talking to a large screen. There was mostly static, though now and then a dark maroon face could be seen very briefly before vanishing again. "Everyone's clamouring to go back."

"Has Starscream lifted the blockade?" Sari looked up incredulously. "Looks like miracles do happen!"

"I don't know anything about that." Prowl shrugged, as Bumblebee joined them, trying to see over the heads of the taller mechs staring at the screen. The air was full of murmured chatter, which abruptly quietened as suddenly the signal improved, and the female voice could be heard clearly throughout the hall.

"… _need Perceptor to back up my findings. Sending figures through to you now. The Insecticons have grown in size and number, and the uprising is getting out of control. The city is going to fall. You need to get here, and fast. This stuff is deadly. Once Cybertron falls once more, Earth is next, and other planets are sure to follow… Alexis is attempting to initiate the virus as we speak but I don't know if she is strong enough to withstand its effects…"_

Sari's eyes widened. "What? What did she say?" Prowl gently shushed her, laying a large hand on her shoulder. Beyond the crowd, Optimus was answering the flickering screen.

"We'll ready an appropriate launching spot for you to open this end of the bridge," he replied. "I'll send the co-ordinates through. Our teams will join you in staggered numbers. Sit tight Arcee."

The autobot femme nodded once, before the screen flickered and died. Immediately, the room was full of uproar as dozens of voices began to shout at once. Sari sprinted through the sea of legs, nimbly reaching the front of the crowd, as Optimus raised his hands, signalling for quiet.

"Autobots. Arcee has contacted me from Cybertron, our home needs our help. I do not know all the details, but we will be arriving into a chaotic battle. Prepare yourselves and man your stations. Ironhide, organise the teams. Perceptor, stand by to receive Arcee's report. Prowl, you will prepare the platform for us to depart, once Arcee activates the bridge."

The autobots began to move, anticipation palpable in the air. Sari ran forward as Optimus turned back to the darkened screen, his hands clasped behind his back. "Prime? What's happened? Is Alexis alright?"

Optimus turned. "It seems the Insecticons have gained access to a weapon and have turned it against the Decepticons. If they succeed in subduing them, they will surely set their sights on this planet."

"Where's Starscream in all this? What was she saying about Alexis, is she okay?"

"Apparently he is gravely injured. Arcee tells me Alexis is trying to help him." Optimus knelt down, his wise, calm face looking into Sari's. "Although he is my enemy, Starscream is a formidable leader, and I fear without him the his soldiers will struggle to contain the Insecticons. Perhaps he will accept our help. I fear he will need it."

Sari took a deep breath. "Prime, please let me come to Cybertron. I want to help."

The autobot leader considered her before nodding once. "We will bring a human team. It looks as though we will need a medic, so inform Dr. Jamie Anderson. Tell him, if he is willing, we would appreciate his expertise. Then go to Ironhide for your briefing."

"Thank you Prime." She began to run to the human quarters as fast as she could.

* * *

Dirge, Thudercracker and Skywarp flew in formation, cutting a swathe through the battle which had now become airborne. Around them thousands of Decepticons desperately battled the insects, as they swooped and weaved, shooting missiles and splattering the accursed, burning liquid. Down below, the city seethed with bodies, jabbing, shooting and crashing against one another. The entire city was in chaos.

Dirge led the way, curving round and transforming mid-flight to land at the back of the palace, on the edge of the combat pit. He pointed down as the seekers joined him. As one they leaned over, taking in the sight of their blackened, deformed leader. He was slumped on his back at the bottom, lifeless, his arms spread out limply, head to one side. Optics dark. Thundercracker felt his spark turn cold.

Skywarp began to stride towards the steps, but Dirge flung out an arm. "I wouldn't…"

"Slag that, he's my brother," snarled Skywarp, shrugging off Dirge's hand and teleporting down to Starscream. Thundercracker followed, firing his boosters and swooping down to join them.

"What in Primus' name happened to him?" muttered Thundercracker quietly, his expression grim. Behind them, Blackout, Soundwave and Bonecrusher were hurrying down to join them. Skywarp leaned down, his optics roaming over Starscream's body, staring at the strange, bulky appearance it had taken on.

"Starscream? C'mon, brother, speak to us."

"Is he dead?" Blackout craned forward to look, seemingly reluctant to get too close. "He must be, look at him!"

"No," said Thundercracker firmly. "If he was offline, I would know it."

"It was him coming after me," said Dirge slowly. "He rose out of the spilled Betagon and came after me."

"That stuff has turned him into something else," grunted Bonecrusher. With a clunk, his fist transformed into a huge gouge-claw. "We should kill him now, make sure he's finished off, before he gets worse or comes after us!"

Before anyone could move, Skywarp flew across the pit, slamming the constructicon into the rough wall. His fists fastened around the other's throat. "Traitor," he snarled. Bonecrusher grunted in pain, scrabbling to get free. "We have to save ourselves," he croaked, hands grasping desperately.

"Who asked you to come down here anyway, drone? Who are you to give your opinion on this? You are NOTHING!"

Soundwave stepped forward. Everyone else paused and looked up; Soundwave spoke so rarely that when he did, mechs stopped to listen. The huge blue mech's impassive stare turned to Thundercracker. "_Starscream: Inoperative. Thundercracker: Leader._"

There was silence following this statement. Skywarp threw Bonecrusher to the ground roughly. "He's right, TC. You're the one to lead us, until we can find out how to fix Starscream."

Thundercracker looked troubled, but only for a moment. He squared his wide shoulders determinedly, his mouth thinned to a hard, decisive line. "Yes. For Starscream. I will take on the mantle of leader temporarily."

"For Starscream," the others muttered, bowing their heads to Thundercracker. Skywarp turned back to Bonecrusher, who was hauling his bulky frame to its feet.

"When this is over, don't think I'll forget your hastiness to give up on our ruler," he snarled. Thundercracker was pacing the pit, rubbing his chin and frowning. "Soundwave, return to the battle, you're in command until I join you." Soundwave nodded once, before taking off with a roar of booster fire. Suddenly, the blue seeker stopped, his eye caught by something pale nestled in Starscream's cockpit. "Hey. Come see this!"

They all clustered round, kneeling down, peering through the glass. Skywarp's eyes widened. "It's Alexis!"

He reached out a hand, but Thundercracker stopped him. "Don't." They stared at the deathly pale young woman, huddled in the seat, her eyes closed. Wires snaked from her neck and arms to the instrument panel.

"What the frag is she doing in there?"

Thundercracker scanned the cockpit, but his rays wouldn't penetrate the glass. "Slag, I can't assess her. How do we get her out?"

"Leave her to do her job. She's the only hope Starscream has now."

As one the decepticons whirled round: Arcee had descended the steps, her hands up over her head. Skywarp growled, and the air was filled with the sounds of weapons charging as the company aimed its firepower at the sleek, small figure.

Arcee moved towards them, undaunted. "Give me a nanosec before you shoot, because I can help," she said calmly. "If you want to revive Starscream, and win this battle, you're going to need assistance."

"The only thing you're good for is target practise!" spat Blackout, his red optics narrowing. The rest of them nodded, muttering in agreement. Thundercracker straightened up, folding his arms as she came to a stop in front of them. "And what have you done to help so far, autobot?"

"The human is the key to bringing down this life-form," she replied. "We have to give her a chance, and guard Starscream's body from attack. You are also going to need more troops. And I have help on the way, I've opened a bridge." Dirge gasped at her audacity, clenching his fists. Arcee ignored him. "If you are wise, Thundercracker, you will accept our help. Unite with the autobots to defeat this menace. Grant me the access codes to open a portal."

Before Thundercracker could reply, Skywarp strode forward, snatching Arcee abruptly by the neck and lifting her to optic level. Up above, a huge explosion echoed through the night, and more smoke billowed into the sky. "Much as I would love a session of auto-scrapping, we're kind of busy right now. " He grinned as Arcee struggled and snarled in pain, her hands scrabbling to uncurl his fingers from round her throat. "Listen… you… bolt... bucket… you're... outnumbered…"

"Decepticons will **never** work alongside Autobots," growled Skywarp, squeezing tighter. "Megatron would turn in the pit if he could see this!"

"Megatron isn't here."

Thundercracker twisted his astonished wingbrother's wrist, releasing the autobot. Arcee dropped to the floor, gasping and rubbing her neck joints gingerly. Blackout and Dirge stared at the blue jet, shocked. "What?"

Thundercracker nudged the autobot with his foot. "Get up."

He turned to the others. "Return to the fray, and await my orders." They hesitated. "NOW!"

As they saluted and took off, the two jets and the femme were left alone with the lifeless form of Starscream. Thundercracker looked down at Arcee, his gaze inscrutable. She raised her head to meet his stare. "Well? Will you parley?"

Another boom shook the pit and far off shouts were heard as a huge structure collapsed. Thundercracker turned his head towards the sound, glancing at the body of Starscream, then back to the autobot. He nodded his head once.

"We'll parley. Open the bridge."

* * *

Next chapter will involve more of our two heroes, and I promise to try and update soon. :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy! Sorry for the delay, life is crammed full of stuff I have to do, plus writers block came to visit. This is chapter is long, and hopefully satisfying. Hugs to you all, thanks for reading, I really appreciate feedback, as ever!

* * *

Chapter 21

The darkness was absolute.

For infinity in every direction, the cold, blank surface spread, ice-smooth, with nothing to define it, no landmarks, not a chink, not a rock, not an incline.

There was light, of a sort, but no source to be seen. However it must have been present, as his armour gleamed slightly, the colour and curves of his frame dully visible, had there been anyone there to witness it. For he was alone.

Starscream was totally alone.

He might have been standing there for a thousand years. Or a few kliks. He couldn't tell. His arms were folded, his red optics narrowed and gleaming at the dark. He stood perfectly still.

After he had lost consciousness he had expected… what, exactly? He recalled those last few moments, the human girl nestled into his cockpit, the bolts of pain shooting through his systems. Then darkness, a sinking, falling… He recalled those rare, unfamiliar emotions that had gripped him as he had tried to focus on the stubborn, tough young woman, sliding nimbly into the flight seat…

Something occurred to him, and he looked down, allowing his chest to partially transform. His cockpit was empty. He concentrated, and the plating shifted further, opening his spark chamber. Sure enough, his spark still pulsated, faint, diluted. But still there. _Where was she?_

So. He was not offline. Others in his situation may have run about, trying to find something, anything, a way out, an answer to the many questions piling into their processors.

But Starscream was not accustomed to having to run around for anything. Things always came to him in the end. An arrogant sneer curled his mouth, and he stood still, ready. And waiting.

* * *

Her eyes flew open.

Alexis sat up, her head was pounding. Inside her skull, a repetitive _whumph, whumph, whumph _ sounded, relentless, blocking all thought. She shook her head, desperate. "Shut up, SHUT UP!"

To her huge surprise, the noise ceased. She brushed her fringe out of her eyes, slowly and wearily, waiting for the tingling and dizziness to subside. She looked up.

She was in a vast hall. It was long, longer than she could fathom, the pillars holding it up were silver, black, shades of grey. Enormous valves and pipes snaked up into the darkness, giving her the impression that she was in an enormous machine.

The next thing she noticed, in a rush of blind, cold panic, was that she wasn't breathing.

She raised her fingers to her mouth. No inhaling, no breath emerged. She tried to breathe in, that ordinary, reflex action of inflating the lungs. Nothing.

She grabbed her wrist, pressing her fingers down hard. No pulse either.

Slowly she got to her feet. "Okay," she whispered to herself, her voice echoing in the silence. "Okay, okay. I can deal with this. No big thing."

She began to walk briskly in no particular direction, plunging her hands into her pockets. Her mind raced.

Where was she? She had drunk the betagon, as the instructions had said, but there had been no other guidelines. What was this place? Was it real?

Tipping her head back, she called out.

"Starscream?"

The word echoed, soon lost in the vast space. "STARSCREAM!"

Nothing. Only silence answered her. She kept walking, staring intently into the far distance, trying to spot anything that might be of significance.

* * *

Sari knocked, barging the door open before waiting for a response. She was met with the sight of a young man, pulling a shirt over his bare chest. "Oh! Sorry, Doctor. We're leaving, like, now. You got your kit?"

She ran her tongue over her dry lips and swallowed, the adrenalin beginning to pump harder. They were actually going to Cybertron. To another world.

"You can call me Jamie, you know." The young man smiled wryly, pulling the shirt straight before the crossing the small room in two brief strides. He picked up a black utilities belt and slung it around his waist, clicking it together before selecting a variety of tools, calmly but quickly arranging them in the proper compartments.

"I know, but Doctor sounds sexier. And you've only been qualified three months, the novelty hasn't worn off yet."

Flirting was second nature to Sari, no good looking young man was exempt from her twinkly posturing, but with Jamie it was mere friendly banter. Besides, she hadn't forgotten the chemistry witnessed in the regal ballroom at Balmoral, only a year and a half ago. Jamie's expression betrayed nothing as he assembled his kit, but Sari was willing to bet that evening was shimmering in the back of his mind as well, as they prepared to hurry to their friend's aid. She turned her head as several mechs ran past, shaking the floor beneath her, before ducking back in.

"Did you hear what that one said about Alexis?' Jamie?"

Jamie didn't look up as he carried on stowing his kit. "Yes."

Sari raised her thumb to her mouth, chewing on her nail. "She will be in trouble, it's not a question of if, but what. She's a trouble magnet. Could get hairy."

The young doctor hefted a knapsack onto his back and gestured past her to the wide passage, raising his eyebrows and grinning. "Let's hope so. Shall we?"

* * *

_Something approached. High above, a speck could be seen. As the craft drew nearer, the speck enlarged: A proud, streamlined shape, the tips of its wings highlighted by the pale light, winking in the darkness. He did not turn, or move as it landed._

Starscream's expression did not change as the thing landed in front of him in the barren landscape and came closer. He merely watched as it drew level with him. It was another Starscream, this one was black, hulked, ruined. Black fluid dripped to the ground, vanishing eerily as it made contact. The two beings observed one another face to face. After an eternity, the black one spoke, the multi-faceted voices speaking together.

"_Welcome_.

Starscream didn't reply. The other one waited, titling its head slightly. Uncomfortable silences were Starscream's forte, and like countless others before it, his doppelganger stepped in to fill it.

"_Now that we can speak like this, face to face, don't you have questions for us?"_

Still nothing. The dark version of himself began to pace around him, slowly.

"_You must know it is your own weaknesses that allowed us to infiltrate you like this. Your greed, your lust for yet more power…"_

Starscream's mouth curled in contempt, causing the thing to stop still. _"You disagree?"_

"This is it? A taunting session? How very prosaic."

"_You don't seem concerned for your wellbeing. Aren't you going to ask where we are?"_

"I hardly think it matters." Starscream replied, his arms still folded, lifting his chin disdainfully.

"_That is a strange response. We think you are highly unusual. We do not normally come down here to speak with our hosts before our work is finished."_

"And what work would that be?" Starscream asked coldly, looking into the other creature's blank optics.

"_Conversion. We were activated when you processed and refined the material we were deposited in. Our very nature means that you cannot detect our presence within until it is too late to halt our progress. We were sent to harvest the very best, the most formidable, to the cause of The Great One. You are our best prize."_

Starscream nodded, seemingly pleased by this statement. "I see. And what happens next? I go offline whilst you plunder my body for its resources?"

"_No, you misunderstand. You can never go completely offline, to do that would render you no longer useful. Your life force will remain here, deep in stasis, in order that your final purpose can be realised. You will become a part of a formidable force, a force that will be unstoppable, across the universe…"  
_

"And what if I decide that I do not like this plan of yours?"

The other Starscream managed to look very faintly puzzled. _"Your opinion does not matter. We do not need your co-operation."_

"Well, how fortuitous." Starscream smiled. Across the aeons, countless beings on countless worlds had learnt to be afraid when Starscream smiled. "Because my co-operation is exactly what you will _not_ be getting."

* * *

Alexis had been walking for hours. At least, it felt like it. She had shouted for Starscream, running, walking, hoping that the next corner might bring something more than just more endless, towering halls of pipes and tubes. Nothing.

Now what? Was she forever trapped, a programme, a piece of information inside a dead transformer?

She thought back to when she was a child, playing games upon her chunky Gameboy. Sometimes, when playing a game, she would end up in a dead end, all coins collected, all enemies vanquished, no where to go, no way to get out. In frustration, she'd turn the Gameboy off. Eventually of course she'd figure it out, but that sense of '_Is this it_?' had lingered in her mind and returned to her now. She'd reached a dead end. Only this time, the frustration was overshadowed by huge unease. Fear.

And the enemy was yet to be vanquished.

What if she was stuck here forever? Had she died whilst configuring to Starscream? She went over what Arcee had mentioned about her plan, but there was maddeningly little to work with.

_"I was thinking that if I could develop a Disperse virus, that could weaken the organism to the point of death… It exhausts the very building blocks of what it consumes… Since you're organic, perhaps you could... help… It clearly doesn't have the same effect on an organic as on a cybertronian…"_

"A Disperse virus…" she muttered, for the hundredth time, "Disperse… disperse… but how does it work?"

She stopped dead as a low roaring could be heard in the distance.

An ocean of Betagon roared into the vast hall down the far end, hundreds of feet high, smashing into the opposite wall as it flowed into the space. Her eyes widened and she began to run, knowing as she did that it was useless. Her cry was lost as the huge, black mass engulfed her, and suddenly her eyes were shut tight, her body whirling sickeningly through the current. It was flooding into her ears, eyes, soaking her clothes. The nightmare she had had that night returned and she kicked and flailed in horror, knowing that the second she gave in and ran out of air it would flood into her mouth, her lungs, drown her, drag her down into the depths of deepest black.

But then, in the chaos something occurred to her and she stopped kicking, her mind racing.

_"If I'm not breathing, it can't drown me…"_

* * *

In the darkness, Starscream stepped forward. His optics roved over his double, the red slits narrowed in concentration, a smirk appearing at the corners of his mouth. He stepped back, apparently satisfied.

"W_hat were you looking for?"_

Starscream merely smiled some more, raising his eyebrows. "Don't you know? Can't you feel it?"

The thing turned away. _"It hardly matters. You will be left alone here now. Our work is almost complete."_

"Oh, I'm not alone." Starscream inspected his null ray casually, as the creature prepared to leave him in the infinite darkness. At his words, however, it stopped, turned back. _"What do you mean?"_

"I'm not alone," Starscream repeated. He folded his broad arms, the small, evil smile tugging at his mouth. "And I think you should get ready to run."

* * *

Alexis kicked determinedly, swimming upwards through the black, trying to get over the extremely weird sensation of not breathing. Arcee had told her to drink the betagon and configure with Starscream, but now what? Where was she? Some kind of simulation?

She broke the surface, shaking her head, bobbing like a cork on top of the deep black liquid. As she raised a hand to her hair, she realised it felt dry. Confused, she lifted her hands, turned them over: the betagon was rolling off her skin like water off wax, almost like she was repelling it.

"Okay boys," she muttered grimly, kicking to stay afloat. "Talk to me."

The liquid around her shifted, almost imperceptibly, and it began to move clockwise around her, as if draining down a plug hole. The overall impression was that something was circling her, watching.

"_What do you want us to say_?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the response. "So obliging," she said darkly, spinning slowly in the current. "Where am I? "

"_You are with us_."

She rolled her eyes. "Very helpful. Where? Inside Starscream?"

There was no reply, but she sank alarmingly as the current suddenly picked up, the funnel created in the centre deepening. She snarled and slapped at the liquid, sending a splash up. "Stop playing around! Release me!"

Suddenly she was falling, tumbling to the bare floor. Picking herself up, raising her head, she saw fat black beads of liquid crawling away from her in every direction, across the floor, climbing the high walls, like bizarre reverse waterfalls.

_It obeys me._

As the realisation hit her, the creature let out a collective groan, the sound of the millions of voices grating inside her very brain.

She held up her hands. "Stop."

It stopped, the dark fluid simply pooling to a halt, the moan dying to a whispery sigh.

Alexis stood very still, a smile creeping across her face, her fists clenching and uncurling as the pieces fell into place. All around her, the voices muttered fretfully, as if anticipating what was to come. She tilted her chin back.

"Disperse."

* * *

"Oh dear. Too late."

Starscream watched as his double let out a strangled gasp, stumbling forwards, its jet black optics wide with pain and surprise. "_What's… happening… to us_?" Real fear was etched over its face as it winced, struggling to keep a grasp on itself.

Starscream stepped forward. "Unpleasant, isn't it?" he said conversationally. "Being possessed. Having something foreign inside you… corrupting… changing… tearing your very fibres apart, bending you to its will."

"_But how_?" The creature fell to its knees, clawing at its face and chest, contorted in agony. "_You can't do this, you can't, WE HAVE CONTROL! WE ARE IN YOU RIGHT NOW_!"

"I never cease to find joy in the moment when my enemies realise what a mistake they have made, in taking on the might of Starscream," the jet breathed, leaning down over the prostrate double, now twitching and whimpering. "You can feel it, can't you? You thought you had possessed me. But** now I have possession of you**." He leaned in closer, triumph on his face as he threw his cowering duplicate into shadow. "_We_ have possession of you."

* * *

Sari looked around her as the selected Autobots stood still, although despite their discipline, there was a palpable aura of anticipation as they stood before the vast open space designated for the opening of the space bridge. She rocked slightly on the balls of her feet, the small, slim but powerful weapon Prowl had designed for her snug in its sheath across her back. Beside her Jamie stood still, looking straight ahead, hands in his pockets as if he were waiting to board a train. Beside him stood Ratchet, with whom he had completed cybertronian medic training, alongside his own human medical studies.

"Are we the only two humans Prime selected to come?" Sari whispered.

Jamie grinned back. "Kind of makes you feel special, aye?"

Before she could answer, a burst of bright light momentarily blinded her, and with a roar the assembled autobots began to move at a jog. She heard Optimus Prime at the front, calling his soldiers forward with "Now, men!" There was no time to hesitate, no time for nerves. She gritted her teeth and ran forward, towards the light.

Cold air hit her face and she gasped sharply inward, the taste of alien minerals on her tongue. Her senses were immediately assaulted: All around her giant metal bodies jostled as they charged out the other end of the bridge. Wind whipped her stray hair around her face, shouts, booms and blasts echoed above, and the sky above her was filled with strange constellations, soaring, fantastical buildings unlike anything on earth. High above formations of Cybertronian craft swooped and flew. She turned around mid run, almost getting crushed by the next wave of autobots, and gasped in awe as she caught sight of a huge palace, soaring thousands of feet into the sky, blade-like towers slicing into the heavens. Along the top she saw tiny dots jostling one another: decepticons engaged in battle. All this she saw in the space of a few seconds. She clasped her chest and coughed, immediately remembering the lower oxygen content on Cyberton. Beside her Jamie gripped her arm. "Easy… easy… you okay?"

Sari only had time to nod before the ground shook again; they were soon surrounded on all sides by deceptions, their weapons clicking out of their hides to aim at the new arrivals. Their optics were red, narrowed and hostile, and their dark, battle hardened bodies contrasted with the gleaming proud colours of the autobot ranks.

Skywarp stepped forward, his crimson optics sweeping over his enemies. Optimus Prime nodded once. "Skywarp. We come in peace, invoking the PAR 1435 code."

Sari turned her head as Bumblebee drew up along side her. His head was tilted back, mouth open in wonder, optics wide. If he had been a human, Sari was sure he would have been crying as he drank in the sight of his beloved home planet, in chaos as it was. She touched his leg gently. "Hey."

Bumblebee swallowed and continued to stare up at the sky, overcome. Sari patted his knee. "Good to be home?" she whispered.

He looked down, a sad smile on his face. "Yeah," he whispered back.

Skywarp made no effort to conceal his animosity as he drew level with the autobot leader. "PAR 1435 code engaged," he conceded gruffly. "All combat between enemy factions suspended."

"What's PAR 1435?" whispered Sari. Jamie leaned in to listen as Bumblebee bent down.

"Parley code, evoked when both sides want to cease fire to talk." They all looked back up at Optimus, talking quietly to Skywarp. Now that the code had been invoked, both sides had relaxed, if only very slightly.

"What's the situation?' asked Optimus.

Skywarp sheathed his gun, looking grim and troubled. "Follow me."

* * *

Down in the sunken pit, the body of Starscream lay motionless, wrecked, dark and silent. Inside his cockpit, the body of the young woman lay, her deathly pale face framed by her tumbling hair, her limbs tucked up, her head to one side, as motionless as in death.

Black liquid began to trickle from the fallen leader's vents, bubbling and trickling as it spread like black, glossy fingers, across the rock…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Hello Alexis."

The voice boomed into the vast space, disembodied. Her head snapped up, and she whirled about, trying to locate it. "Starscream!"

A rasping chuckle filled her ears, clearly he was enjoying her confusion. The black flood had dissipated: sliding into cracks and wriggling into corners to vanish without trace. "Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Stay where you are. I'll retrieve you."

"Retrieve me? I think you'll find it's me who retrieved... woooaaaaahh!"

The ground beneath her vanished and she was falling, shrieking in surprise, into infinite blackness without end. "Staaaaaarscreeeeaaam!"

Then she abruptly landed in an open palm, looking up to find Starscream's face filling her field of vision, laughing uncontrollably. Utter relief flooded her, to be replaced immediately by fury, she swiped at him. "What is so funny?"

He began to laugh harder, until a sound behind made him stop, and turn.

Alexis' eyes widened at the sight below them: a wrecked and spluttering duplicate of Starscream knelt in a pool of energon, rocking back in forth, its features contorted in pain.

Starscream tipped his palm sideways, but instead of falling, she floated slowly down to the ground. As she did, she took in their surroundings for the first time. The soaring halls were gone, to be replaced by a black, endless plain, stretching in every direction, featureless.

As she made contact with the ground at Starscream's feet, the creature scrabbled back, terrified. It raised a jagged finger, stabbing wildly towards her. "_What is she? What is she_?"

"Something you never bargained for."

The tone of his voice made Alexis look up. Starscream regarded the embodiment below him, expressionless, save for his eyes. They burnt with an intensity that made her shiver. It was beyond hatred. Never had she seen those optics as devoid of mercy as they were now.

He took a step forward, the ray on his forearm emerging sleekly. The creature caught the movement and raised its arms. "_No… no_…"

Starscream opened fire, the ray constant and unwavering. The creature shrieked and convulsed in agony, the millions of voices pouring from its mouth. It began to disintegrate, chunks of armour falling away into the sizzling black puddle that surrounded it.

"_Stop! Please! Release us and allow us to die ourselves_!"

Starscream's expression did not alter. "No."

"_We beg you!"_

"No."

Alexis stepped forward. "Starscream…"

He ignored her, all his attention focused on the pathetic figure, now almost skeletal. "If I allow you to escape you will return to your master. I won't let that happen."

"_To fail him is to suffer. We cannot return to him. Let us die_…"

"Tell me who sent you. And I will release you."

The creature looked up into Starscream's face. Alexis stared, unable to look away, as the wasted entity mouthed a single word to the jet, twitching under the terrible heat of the ray.

Finally, Starscream sheathed his weapon. The creature gave a long sigh, and collapsed, the helmeted head rolling off as it fell apart. It came to rest in front of Starscream, who promptly crushed it underfoot, grinding the pieces into the ground with a ruthless finality.

* * *

Alexis slowly lowered her hands from where they had been clenched to her chest. "What did it say?"

He didn't reply, merely looked down at the bubbling mess, his eyes as cold as a shark's.

She laid a hand on his leg, hearing her voice tremble. "Starscream."

After what felt like an age, he blinked his optics, bending down to scoop her up. He raised her to his face, his optics moving over her, taking her all in.

"Thank you for coming to find me. You did very well."

Alexis frowned at the statement, something felt odd. He seemed a little too at ease. As if all this was some sort of test she had passed. She looked up questioningly. "You knew all this would happen?"

Her eyes widened as he made no reply, merely looking at her. "You… _you knew _about all this, didn't you? You knew all along!"

* * *

...

_Starscream shot across the sky like an arrow, his powerful engines screaming at the night. He flew as fast as he could, feeling the wind brush against his hide. The city lay far behind. Inside he seethed, boiled, with an intense, dark rage that coursed through every circuit._

_He could feel the betagon inside him, a constant, creeping presence. He thirsted for more, yearned to drink and drink and drink, to drown himself in it. The need for it tortured him, worse than any kind of hunger. He had not had any now for over a cycle. He ought to be in stasis lock._

_He felt more powerful than he ever had in his life, yet he ached so much it exhausted him. How could this be? He put on another burst of speed as his furious, clever brain fought to resolve what was happening to him._

_The need for Betagon was taking him over. A tiny part of his consciousness recognised this. It made him feel afraid. Which made him __angry__._

_Nothing scares me. Nothing can master ME!_

_After Alexis had fled the bar, he had sipped some energon from his goblet, the taste made him grimace. Standing up, shoving the fawning Stulta off his knee, he had stalked out into the streets, not knowing or caring where he was going, thoughts churning non stop through his processor - suspicions, theories and __hunger__. Down a narrow alley between a towering foundry he had come across a small, rusty mech laboriously pushing a creaky cart of energon cubes._

_He snatched a cube up, ignoring the mech who bowed nervously. The glowing liquid gushed down his throat as he fought the urge to spit it out. In no time at all he had drained every cube, tossing aside the empty containers._

_Then the pain started. Indescribable pain tearing through his body, causing him to scream and claw the air, collapsing to his knees. Then, to his horror, he'd vomited the contents back up, the glowing stream spattering the floor, the buildings, and the terrified mech who cringed back against the wall._

_"Aaaaaaagh!" he screeched, his body convulsing and creaking with exertion, his weapons bristling out one by one._

_The hapless mech backed away, breaking into a run, but with the speed of a snake Starscream grabbed him, lifting him to his face._

_"What was in that energon, lowly filth?" he roared, as the mech struggled and cried._

_"N… nothing my lord! Only the finest, I swear!"_

_"No one can know what has happened here," he snarled, tightening his grip. The optics of the unfortunate mech widened as Starscream's intention became clear._

_"I won't tell! I promise! I won't…"_

_Starscream's fist closed around him and with a few muffled cries and snaps, the courier mech was no more. He tossed the mangled remains into the street, standing up, his optics flickering as the blackness vanished. Then with a series of clanks and jolts, he transformed, shooting into the sky._

_He flew faster and faster, leaving Cybertrons atmosphere and entering the velvet blackness of space, trying to outrun the confusion, the __fear__._

_When he found out what was happening to him and why, they would __pay__. Whoever they were._

_The need for more Betagon tore through him. He couldn't withstand it for much longer._

_As Thundercracker swooped up to the assessment lab with Alexis, Starscream staggered into his lab, sealing the doors shut. He stumbled sideways, sending equipment crashing to the floor as he snarled with exertion to stay upright. He reached the vast main monitor, leaning against the keyboard and gripping the edge of the worktop tight. "Diagnostics," he croaked, bowing his head in exhaustion as the computer began running its checks, the complex maps of his systems flashing across the screen at lightning speed. Strange patches in his memory were beginning to bother him and he narrowed his optics, holding up a hand to halt the process. "Engage internal data recorder. Locate stasis recordings."_

"_Searching", the smooth voice of the computer replied._

_An hour later, Starscream was stood in the same spot, unable to look away from the screen. When the recording had finished, he played it again, trying to take it in what he'd seen._

_"You need to stop drinking Betagon. I know you won't want to hear this… but it's dangerous, and it's hurting you. You don't know what it's doing to you!"_

_"This topic is forbidden."_

_"I know you told me not to mention it again, and I've tried to be obedient to that, but listen to me…"_

_"I'm warning you Alexis…"_

_"…it's not safe, it's not even from Cybertron…"_

_He gripped the edges of the worktop tighter as he saw her face grow pale and scared on the screen._

_"Starscream, look at yourself!"_

_"What did you say? __You know nothing of our might and power! Who are you to question the wisdom of your leader? Who told you of our origin? SPEAK__!"_

_"Starscream! Th… that's not you in there! You have to listen to me!"_

_"__WHO TOLD YOU__?"_

_"I'm not telling you, whoever you are…"_

_Then movement, as he watched himself stride into the palace, her yells now muffled and off screen. He watched her frightened face tilt up at him as he dropped her into the container, slamming the lid, her cries fading as he stalked away…_

_"__Don't fight us, human__. __You will not win__." _

_He sank into a chair, the chagrin pulling him down, his head in his hands. He winced as the cravings shot through him once more, struggling against them. _

_He knew he did not have much time._

* * *

"You knew all along!"

"No."

Starscream was walking across the dark plain as they talked. Alexis looked furious, her eyes blazing as she knelt in his palm, fists balled. "You had better start talking mister. When did you find out?"

"I knew something was amiss at the ambassador's reception. You looked so troubled, and I knew you were lying to me when you told me nothing was wrong. That, and the fact you kept trying to see what was in my cup." Starscream chuckled, but Alexis merely glared at him. He continued.

"I kept a close watch on you over the next few cycles. You hide your emotions terribly, Alexis. That won't help you in combat. We need to work on that.

'Then you began to sneak out at night. I had Sureshock follow you, of course, to make sure you came to no harm."

"But… I took out my earring!"

A sly, evil grin curled the corners of Starscream's mouth. "I know."

"But how did you…"

He held up a hand. "In the meantime I was enjoying the effects of the Betagon immensely. Until…" He appeared to be struggling with an uncomfortable truth, before saying shortly, "I realized that my inability to process raw energon was… disconcerting. I went to the lab, after you and Frenzy left the bar, and ran some proper diagnostics."

"Oh, about fucking time!" Alexis gestured exasperatedly.

"That was when I discovered the truth. But it was far too late. I had already allowed this entity too much territory. My memory and thoughts were becoming more and more confused. I flew out into space, to try to delay the inevitable: when I would surely fly back to the refinery to gorge myself, and be lost forever."

Alexis was hugging her knees, her mind working furiously. "But why didn't you say something, back in the pit just before I administered the virus? I was so scared, Starscream!"

The jet's hard, ruthless features softened, for only an instant. "I know. For you to know the whole truth would not have helped us. I was battling for control of my own mind and body – discussing this creature might have been enough for it to regain control, and kill you. I assumed the stance of one saying farewell, to let it believe all hope was lost, in order to give us a chance."

"So, all that stuff you said back there… that was all just lies."

His finger caught her chin as she looked away, tilting it up to face him. "No."

"But you knew what would happen in here?"

"I had some idea, yes. I used to specialize in Stasis Quantum Interaction back in my days of study. It was a huge gamble – so many things could have gone wrong. But one thing is for sure…" he regarded her seriously, "…the scope of your capabilities, as an organic being, are far vaster than I ever imagined possible. I think it is fair to say your species has been grossly underestimated in the past. There is more to you then meets the eye. And if you had not configured to me and come down into stasis, I would be lost."

Alexis sat still, letting it all sink in. "I'm still pissed off with you." She hugged her knees tighter, a small smile tugging her mouth. "So where are we? What is this place?"

"Deep stasis. We are mere pieces of information down here. Call it a dreamscape, if you will."

"Can we get out of it?"

"Not by ourselves." Starscream tilted his head back. "If my idiot soldiers can be relied upon, they should come to revive me. Hopefully my damaged body will be purged of the creature, and with energon administered, I should be able to wake."

"What about me?"

* * *

Sari stayed close to Bumblebee as the autobots were ushered through a canyon of towering black rock, emerging onto a gentle slope behind the palace. The decepticons surrounded them, looking straight ahead, as Skywarp strode to the lip of a huge drop, gesturing to Starscream's body below.

"We've told you all we know," said Thundercracker shortly. He glanced at Optimus. "The Insecticons are very close to capturing the palace. Our forces are being overwhelmed."

The two leaders began conversing rapidly in Cybertronian, presumably developing plans for the counter-attack. Skywarp glanced up at Ratchet, standing near the humans. He began to walk towards them. Sari gulped as the huge jet came closer, shaking the ground with his weight, his expression grim. He stopped in front of the autobot medic.

"You will come down and do what you can for our leader. You will be closely monitored. Any funny business, and I'll kill you."

Sari looked up at Ratchet. The autobot met the seeker's stare calmly. "I will do everything in my power to help. My business is helping others, not sabotaging them. Trust me."

Skywarp sniffed contemptuously, but Ratchet held his ground. "You have no choice but to trust me. I will also take these humans down to assist. Alexis may need medical attention too. You are welcome to observe. Lead the way."

Jamie glanced at Sari as they followed the two transformers to the steps leading down into the pit.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this!

I'm a huge fan of the police drama Ashes to Ashes which finished last year. Anyways, take a look at this clip if you like, to me it really sums up how Starscream and Alexis interact! I know it's silly, but I think of them when I see it! The title of the clip on Youtube is 'Nobody Drives My Car! - Ashes to Ashes 6 - BBC One'. Have a look! Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought of it via the review :-)


	23. Chapter 23

AN: OH MY GOSH my life has been so busy lately with not a spare minute to write more of this. Sorry, it's because I've been applying to get into university. I've not heard yet, but either way the stressful bit is over, for now. Hope everyone is well! Please do review as usual, I always appreciate it when people go to the effort to comment. Love to all!

Nearly Christmas! Eeee!

* * *

Chapter 23

Thundercracker flew low over the battle, occasionally forced to bank sharply as a burst of fire erupted beneath. The city seethed with bodies, the decepticons below desperately trying to push the insecticons back. He saw Soundwave forging forward like a tank, his blank face impassive as he swiftly dispatched insect after insect, whilst they threw themselves forward like an incoming tide. In the corners of his optics he also spied flashes of colour as the autobots entered the battle.

He mentally shook himself to check this wasn't all some strange dream... Autobots and Decepticons fighting _together_. It just went against everything they'd ever… and yet… Optimus Prime had listened calmly to his hurried update, then followed his orders without question. His soldiers, whilst looking doubtful, had gone after their leader without hesitation. Thundercracker admired that. He'd expected bargaining at the very least, certainly no decepticon would aid an enemy without first stating a hefty price tag.

And no one could say their help wasn't making a difference. He looked down, scanning the landscape, a grim frown on his face. Yet, he wasn't sure it was enough. For his com link was beginning to flood with urgent, angry calls, and they were all the same.

"_Where's Starscream?"_

"_Where is our ruler? Why won't he come out to lead us?"_

"_We're getting slaughtered down here! We want Lord Starscream!"_

"_Stick to your stations and follow your orders!"_ he roared down the multiple links. _"Whining won't win this battle! What are you all, protoforms?"_

That quietened them. The calls stopped, but Thundercracker knew that without Starscream, morale would continue to slip. The decepticons had all been briefed about their new, unexpected allies, and harming an autobot was now punishable by death. The decepticons were so overcome by the menacing might of the insecticons, he had faced little argument when the announcement was sent out. But without Starscream, Thundercracker knew their time was short. "I hope that autobot medic knows what he's doing," he muttered darkly. He swooped away towards the main city, charging his guns to re-enter the fray.

* * *

Sari knew it was rude to stare. She knew. So why the hell couldn't she tear her gaze from the evil looking jet that stood over them, glaring down as if poised to squash her? It didn't help that this one was practically a twin of Starscream, except its colours were different. Wasn't one of him bad enough?

The jet himself was slumped on his back, his head tilted to one side, optics dark. His hide was slick with black oil. He looked dead, to tell the truth. She glanced at Jamie and Ratchet. They were talking together in low voices, Ratchet scanning the decepticon leader's body carefully. She envied them the distraction from the looming Skywarp, who was watching every move they all made.

Ratchet finally nodded to Jamie and looked up at Sari. "Right. First things first, we get Alexis out. You two, you're going to work on the cockpit, try to get it open, so we can assess Alexis' state better."

Jamie nodded, stepping forwards and offering Sari his hand, placing his boot onto Starscream's ray gun to give himself a leg up. Sari gulped, glancing at the dark optics of Starscream, then up at Skywarp, who narrowed his optics before nodding curtly.

They climbed up onto the broad chest, Sari gripping Jamie's arm tightly to keep her balance, her heart racing. As they moved forward cautiously, the pale face of her friend came into view and she gripped him tighter, her heart thudding deafeningly.

They knelt down beside the sealed cockpit. Alexis lay limp and unmoving in the seat, her eyes closed. Slim nodes were stabbed into her limbs at various points, the skin around them red and angry. Sari felt her hands begin to tremble as she laid them on the glass. She looked up at Jamie.

He was unrolling his instrument belt, his face giving nothing away. How could he stay so calm? She knew they both cared for the woman who lay between them. Medical professionalism, she supposed. Ratchet moved round to the side of the motionless body, flicking on a light in his chest to help them see. Skywarp shook the ground as he came round the other side.

"If we break the seal, we should be able to lift the glass," murmured Ratchet, gesturing to the edges, where the black goo seemed to have solidified. "You two, put on your gloves and start to peal as much of that away as you can. Then we'll use a laser to finish the job."

"Won't… um… that damage.. S.. Starscream?" whispered Sari, mentally kicking herself for the tremor that emerged in her voice. _Man up, you big baby!_

Ratchet smiled. "Small potatoes to Starscream, as you humans would say. Nothing he can't sort out."

"Starscream will recover. It's Alexis you want to be worried about," said Skywarp conversationally, leaning over. "If she doesn't live, Starscream will have no reason to keep you alive when he wakes up."

Sari froze, glancing once more at Starscream's lifeless face, expecting the optics to illuminate any second. She tried not to think of the painful tumble to the ground were he to sit up, how he would react to find two humans and an autobot clustered round his chest…

But Ratchet merely rolled his optics. "Skywarp, I respectfully suggest that you are not helping my medical team to concentrate. Please, allow us to do our job."

Skywarp growled, a dangerous rumble that ruffled the hair of Jamie and Sari. They both stayed very still, eyes almost shut. Jamie was as still as a stone, yet Sari could swear he was trying to suppress a grin.

Finally the jet stepped back. "Fine. Get on with it then!"

* * *

Thundercracker spied a flash of magenta below in the chaos. He wheeled round in an arc, spotting the slim, slight form of Arcee surrounded by scarab beetles, crawling and slithering over each other. For each one that she killed, two more were advancing, clicking their pincers mockingly. She was struggling.

Thundercracker sighed inwardly. His programming screamed against what he was about to do. These were odd times indeed…

He transformed and free-fell, roaring his thrusters as he slammed his feet down, sending a score of the beetles flying back, charred to a crisp. He reached down and grabbed the femme round her slim waist, lifting her as easily as a doll and placing her behind him. Then he fired his cannons, kicking out at the fresh wave of beetles as they chittered forward, sniggering mockingly in those irritating voices. Ugh, they were disgusting! The familiar battle-fever overtook him and he fired once more, sweeping the powerful blast in order to take out as many as possible. Behind him Arcee wove and spun, firing her rapid weapons, picking more of them off at the speed of light. The two unlikely companions circled and dodged around one another, slowly beating back the flood of insects.

Thundercracker grunted as one flew onto his helmet, shaking his head to dislodge it. Behind him Arcee stamped down on one, whilst emptying more rounds into the approaching hoards.

"You got null sphere capabilities?" she yelled over her shoulder.

Thundercracker snorted as he re-loaded. "Of course I have. No good here though. It's a pre-emptive measure, takes time and power, no use for…"

"Let's configure then shall we? We'll use my Concentrated Charge Capacitor!"

Thundercracker thought fast, his optics swept the roof to his left. More beetles were pouring over it like a waterfall, leaving a trail of the hateful black slime. "Uh…. Okay, fine!"

Arcee immediately knelt down, transforming her hands and allowing her internal circuits to emerge, snaking forward and burrowing into the recess that opened up behind Thundercracker's knee joint. "In your own time!" she yelled, as beetles poured onto her back, attacking her helmet, trying to stab at her optics.

Thundercracker concentrated. He felt the charge within building as the autobot's power combined with his. "Brace yourself!" he yelled, as the empty space around them rapidly filled with insecticons, climbing up his legs, clicking their feelers eagerly for the kill…

A deafening _whumph_ filled the air. Thousands of beetles collapsed onto their backs, twitching once before laying still. The effect spread out like a ripple in a pool, felling every insect in its path across the courtyard.

Thundercracker opened his optics, blinking as the lifeless shells fell off him like fallen leaves. He punched the air in victory. "Whoooo! Yeah! Take that! We showed 'em!"

A ringing slap connected with his jaw and he stumbled back, stunned. "What? What the frag was that for?"

"For touching me without permission," replied Arcee coolly. She raised her brows with a small smile and cocked her head, then turned to walk away. "I'm way out of your league, decepticon."

"What?" Thundercracker's jaw dropped. "I just saved your aft!"

"You certainly _groped_ my aft."

"I am not interested in you like that! I... you… Ugh! In your dreams! I'm a decepticon warrior!"

"Mm hm. Whatever. Well next time you feel like grabbing a femme just there, think again, _warrior_."

Thundercracker watched her walk away, tilting his head as he observed her guns withdraw back into her hips. "Well, actually, if you do fancy a drink of energon when this is all over…"

"Goodbye, decepticon!" Arcee's voice could have boiled acid.

Thundercracker shrugged and grinned, rubbing his jaw before firing up his thrusters. "She definitely likes me."

* * *

Jamie pulled back a long string of lumpy black glue, his face wrinkled slightly in distaste. Ratchet leaned over the prone body of Starscream, holding out a large empty specimen jar. "Put some in here. I can start running scans."

Jamie nodded and dropped his handful in, but as he worked his eyes never left the unconscious form of Alexis below. Beside him Sari pulled at the slippery globs attached to her side of the canopy. "Almost done," she muttered. Jamie nodded. "Let's get her out."

Ratchet leaned forward with his EMP projector, a frown of concentration on his face.

* * *

Starscream's head snapped up. "Something is happening."

His optics searched the endless, blank heavens and a low, angry snarl emerged from his mouth. "Alexis!"

When he got no reply he wheeled about, his narrowed optics searching the blank landscape. There she was, a short distance away, with her back to him. He strode towards her. "Alexis."

She turned, and he bent down, his frown deepening. She held up her hands in front of his face. "Look."

She was turning transparent. Starscream could see her grey eyes looking right through her palms up into his optics. For a moment he was speechless.

"Ever seen anything like this happen in stasis before?" she asked calmly.

"… No," was all he could manage.

"Interesting," she replied lightly. "No pulse, no breathing, and now I'm turning see-through. But what was it you wanted to say?"

"I hear voices," he replied, looking upwards once more. "Someone is trying to… interfere."

"Interfering sounds good to me," Alexis said briskly. "Like you said, we need help getting out of here."

She began walking, in no particular direction, her face calm and thoughtful.

"Am I dead, Starscream?"

"No!"

"How do you know?"

He scooped her up. "Why would you be dead?" He could see the metal of his own palm now, right through her body.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, her habit when pondering something. "You can be honest," she said, smiling. "It just seems the logical conclusion. What if I only exist down here now?"

"Don't say that!" he snarled, lowering his face to hers. She laughed.

"You get so angry so easily, Starscream. I should have included that in your weaknesses that day in the training pit."

"I tend to get angry when my decepticons talk nonsense!"

"Starscream, what's going on between you and me?"

He looked down at her, his face becoming closed and impenetrable. She shifted, lying on her front, her chin in her hands. He raised her slightly, the better to see her.

"If I die, or am dead, I'd like to know. Oh, I'm not asking you to say you love me. I don't think you have a concept of human love. I wouldn't want you to. You wouldn't be who you are then. But…"

He raised his chin and squared his shoulders. "You need some sort or assurance from me."

She looked up, then smiled, shook her head. "Actually no. I'm not sure I ever have. I don't think I could ever demand that of you. I don't know anyone who would dare. Not even me."

"Alexis?"

"Yes Starscream?"

"You are talking too much."

She smiled widely. The corners of his mouth twitched, and in the heart of his crimson optics, something twinkled, only for the tiniest instant. "Sorry, Starscream."

He began to walk with her, cupping her like spun glass, as her outline became slightly fainter. "Do you know what matters to me, Alexis?"

She thought for a moment. "Power."

"Yes. Power. The retention, and pursuit of yet more power. That is what matters to me."

She nodded, and they kept on going.

"And you."

She looked up. "Me? As a decepticon?"

He raised her up yet again, this time his expression was deadly serious.

"As Alexis."

* * *

The cockpit opened. Sari and Jamie drew back as one to avoid getting hit, then together they leaned forward, Jamie lowering the EMP gently. There was a hushed silence as they stared at the human girl who lay in the seat. Ratchet was further up Starscream's chest, having opened the plating up there under the watchful glare of Skywarp.

Jamie broke the spell, easing himself forward and down into the cockpit. "Hello hen," he said softly to Alexis, a worried smile on his lips. "It's been a while." His mind immediately returned to Balmoral, her arm in his, then her mischievous smile as she grabbed her purse and ran, barefoot, out of his life before he'd ever had a chance to ask her…

He shook himself and his medical training stepped in, nudging aside the memories. Very gently, he slid his hand under her hair, supporting her neck. The other felt her forehead. "She's very cold."

Sari swallowed hard. "Like, how cold?" The unspoken, dreaded question hung in the air.

"Not sure yet." His fingers brushed her bruised skin where the nodes had entered. Biting his lip, he took hold of one and firmly but carefully pulled it out. It was followed by some blood, but not much. "Let's detach her and lift her out. Ask Ratchet to open up and get those blankets out of his supply hold. We need to warm her up."

Sari climbed with difficulty over Starscream's chest, negotiating the various ridges and contours, before slipping down and running round to Ratchet, who was exclaiming to a sceptical looking Skywarp. The purple jet was poised over the open panelling with a lethal looking laser scalpel clutched in his hand. He was holding it out of the frantic reach of Ratchet, who was talking urgently.

"His energon tanks are empty but when we've got the necessary cubes down here, he should revive in no time. And if my analysis is correct, he is no longer infected with this… Betagon you mentioned. There's no trace of it in his system! But I'm picking up something else, another signal. Dormant, faint, but certainly there. We'll need to proceed carefully…"

A boom above them shook the sky, and the distant yells of battle drifted overhead, mingled with the now ever-present smoke that shrouded the view above.

"We don't have time to be careful!" growled Skywarp. "We're in the middle of a battle here! If there is a foreign signal in Starscream's circuitry, it's probably the Betagon, and it needs to be annihilated!"

"But if Alexis is in there, and she's the key to bringing down the Betagon, we can't afford to screw this up! This was a dangerous procedure to begin with, we are walking on a knife edge! You could kill her!"

"I have to think of the welfare of my leader!"

"If you obliterate a signal which turns out to be her, will Starscream thank you?"

Skywarp hesitated, clenching his fists. Ratchet watched him warily. "You see…?"

The jet snarled, but threw aside the scalpel. Ratchet bent to pick it up, relieved. "Thank you."

Sari stepped forward, but the atmosphere was still too tense for her to dare speak and draw attention to herself. Skywarp stepped forward, taller than the medic by a good few feet. He glared down. "So what do we do?"

Ratcher sighed. "We wait. If I am wrong, on my own head be it."

Skywarp nodded. "You had better believe it."


	24. Chapter 24

AN: Sorry this is short everyone, I just wanted people to know I haven't abandoned this story, just struggling to find the time to write. I hope you enjoy! Please leave feedback. Hugs!

* * *

Chapter 24

"Ready?" asked Jamie, sliding his hands gently under Alexis' neck and back.

Sari looked up, tongue between her teeth in concentration, her hands beneath her friend's legs. She nodded, tensely.

"One, two three…."

They lifted the girl out of the cockpit. Alexis was by no means a big woman, yet her body was a dead weight in their arms. Sari gasped in exertion as they gently eased her over Starscream's abdomen.

The jet's body twitched as the girl was lifted out of him, and Sari yelped in alarm, almost losing her footing. Ratchet did not look up, furiously punching data into a keypad that he had connected to Starscream's circuitry. The background hum of an energon pump began as fuel gurgled into his empty tanks. The decepticon's optics were still dark.

Jamie jumped down nimbly, gesturing urgently for Sari to slide Alexis towards him. He took her onto his shoulder in a fireman's lift, just as Ratchet's voice floated over the motionless body.

"Off. Get off him, now!"

Sari scrambled to get off, jumping swiftly down, jogging backwards. Jamie was striding over to a corner, slightly sheltered where the rock had hollowed inwards. "Over here," he said, bending and laying Alexis down, brushing her hair off her face and kneeling to take her pulse. "Pass the pouch over."

Sari nodded, patting the large pockets of her combat suit, but the medical pouch wasn't there. She looked around wildly. "Where is it?"

Their eyes met, wide with horror, as behind them they heard the shifting of metal; the sound of something very large sitting up…

"It's on the cockpit!"

* * *

Rachet leapt back, just in time, as the jet's optics onlined with a burst of red light. Starscream opened his mouth, emitting a growl, which rose to a roar as he sat bolt upright. His optics swept the scene, taking in three enemies, but before he had even considered them, his hands flew to his open cockpit. Empty.

Skywarp appeared in front of him, blocking his vision. "Starscream! Thank Primus! We thought you were…"

Starscream grabbed his astonished wingmate by the shoulders, flinging him aside with an enraged snarl. His hand then shot out with the speed of lightning, closing around the autobot medic's neck. He lifted the struggling, gasping transformer to face him as he got to his feet. **"Who are you? What are you doing here? WHERE IS ALEXIS?"**

The autobot mouthed wordlessly, the wires in his neck supplying power to his main processor severely restricted. **"ANSWER ME!"** the jet screamed, shaking Ratchet like a doll.

Sari was on her feet and running towards the jet, the survival part of her brain all but shut down as she ran round in front of the enraged seeker. "Stop! We've got her, we've got her!"

Above, Starscream registered the small, piping voice and looked down, narrowing his optics to evil slits. He dropped the stunned autobot, crashed onto one knee and slammed his fist down next to the human girl, paying no heed as she flinched. "YOU?"

She held up her hands, swallowing hard as the deadly whine of charging weapons filled her ears. "S... Starscream, we've got Alexis, we're treating her," she said huskily. "Calm down, please. Just calm down."

"_Tell me what you are doing here_!" Starscream roared, thrusting his face down until he was a mere few feet above her.

"You were both out cold, no one knew what to do. We brought you out of stasis." Sari drew upon every ounce of courage to meet the stare of the decepticon leader.

Starscream snarled again, and raised his hand. In horror Sari realised he was going to bat her aside, like swatting a fly. She shut her eyes and tensed, ready for the fatal blow, but Ratchet had stumbled to his feet, and staggered in front of the jet, hunching over the human girl protectively. "It's true," he gasped, rubbing his neck joints where Starscream had grabbed him. As she risked opening her eyes, she saw Jamie beside her, having run to join them. He had his hands in the air, looking up at the jet, his face wary but calm.

"Lord Starscream," said Jamie softly. "I'm Doctor Anderson, this is Ratchet. We can explain our presence on your planet in good time, right now we are here to help Alexis."

The glowing tip of Starscream's laser was thrust into his face. "Show me."

Jamie gave the smallest nod towards the unconscious woman, gesturing behind the decepticon.

Starscream straightened up. The three of them tensed, but he spun on his heel and strode to the corner where Alexis lay motionless.

He reached her and knelt down, his fingers hovering over Alexis' face. She was deathly white, her head lolling to one side. He bowed his head, his optics flickering over her form rapidly, scanning, searching, thinking. His own internal scans revealed nothing. He clicked his fingers, without looking round. "You. Here. Now."

Jamie glanced at Sari, who shook her head imploringly. He jogged over.

Without taking his eyes off Alexis, Starscream sent a shock-pulse through the com link into Skywarp's head. _Come here_. Skywarp, having hauled himself upright, approached, his gaze flitting from the humans, to the autobot, to his leader. He drew level. "My Lord." Something in Skywarp's processer told him this was not the time to address his brother as 'Screamer", or even Starscream. The atmosphere was very, very volatile.

"Explain."

"Thundercracker took command, leader. You were… unable… we tried to wake you. We're overrun, the Insecticons are taking the city."As if to emphasise his point for him, another blast of firepower rent the sky overhead, and the distant shouts of battle drifted down into the pit. "An opportunity for help came, from the autobots, so we accepted. It wasn't my idea, I sw…"

Starscream held up a hand, his face expressionless. He continued to stare down at Alexis. "How many?""

"Thousands, leader."

Starscream gritted his teeth. "This is not how it is meant to go," he muttered, almost too quiet to hear. "We beat them, we won. It should be over. _Where are you_?"

He spun round, his gaze alighting on the two humans and Ratchet.

"I will be dealing with you later, make no mistake about that," he said coldly. "But my first priority now is this woman. Do you understand me?"

"Not just your priority," Jamie replied. "Other people care for her too." Ignoring the jet's narrowed optics, he shrugged his backpack off, kneeling once more beside Alexis. "She's alive, but in a coma, I think. We're going to need to monitor her carefully."

"I don't care what you do," spat Starscream. "Just revive her, bring her back. If she dies, I'll kill you."

"Funny," said Jamie, raising his head to meet Starscream's stare as he tucked a blanket over Alexis. "That was exactly what I was about to say to you. What was she even doing in there? Some dirty work you couldn't do?"

The atmosphere was electric. Starscream looked down in silence. Then with a snort of contempt, he stood up, making it clear that the human wasn't worth his time.

His processor ached. He pinched the bridge of his nose, weariness coursing through him, though he stood rigid and tall, expertly hiding his fatigue from the tableau before him. "I will enter the battle," he muttered, gesturing to Skywarp, who stepped forward. "Skywarp, you take the…"

_Hey._

He stopped, confused. "Did you hear that?"

Skywarp frowned. Below them, the two humans and Ratchet knelt beside Alexis. "Hear what?"

The air was still for a moment. Starscream shook his head irratibly. "Nothing."

_Hello? Can you hear me? Wow Starscream, it's roomy in here!_

Starscream wheeled about with a cry of surprise. "Alexis? Where are you?"

Sari and Jamie looked up warily, exchanging puzzled looks. Skywarp gawped. "Uh… Starscream? You okay?"

_Alright, big guy, keep it down. People are going to think you're schizo or something._

Starscream stood completely still, optics wide in amazement, ignoring his baffled audience watching his every move. Tentatively, he switched to com link, flexing his fingers.

_Alexis?_

_Hiya! Yeah it's me!_

_Where are you?_

Something stirred in his processor and his left optic twitched. _Don't know. In your head, I guess. I can see through your eyes. You left me behind in here!_

It was her, her voice, playful, slightly reproaching, clear and knowing. He ran another internal scan. Impossible! He stared down at her prone body before him.

_That's me down there down there, then. I don't look good. When did Sari get here? Hang on… is that… Jamie?_

Starscream blinked, still trying to adjust to this incredible turn of events. _How do we get you out?_

_I don't know, but we can't think about that now Starscream. The Insecticons are still out there, with the Betagon inside them. I say we fight. Together._

Starscream's mouth curled into a grin. _Are you enjoying this, Alexis?_

_Maybe a bit_. As she spoke, he had a clear mental image of her, her consciousness settling into his systems like an armchair, making herself comfortable.

_Go._

Without another word, he fired his boosters, and roared into the sky, leaving dust and smoke in his wake. It swirled round the stunned figures left behind, frozen in confusion.

"What the frag was that about?" Skywarp, his hostility suspended for a moment, cocked his head towards the humans and Ratchet.

"Don't look at us! Starscream's going mental or something!" Sari shifted from her kneeling position, wincing as cramp entered her legs. "To be honest, the further Starscream is from me, the better we get along."

Skywarp seemed unsure what to do next. "Uh… guess I'd better follow him… uh… you can take care of…?"

He gestured to Alexis. Jamie nodded, calmly. "We'll watch over her."


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I am so, so sorry I have become so terrible at posting. Life is truly getting in the way and I apologise, its played havoc with inspiration unfortunately. I got a number of messages from people asking if this story is finished. It's not, not just yet, and I have plans for a fourth story too. Although I may have lost all my readers by now! So, yeah, sorry. Please do read and review if the mood takes you, and thank you to those I enjoy messaging etc, and also sorry if I didn't reply to your review last time! Aaaargh, so many apologies!

* * *

Chapter 25

Kickback laughed as he strode forward, crunching armour and detritus beneath his feet. All around him the decepticons were falling beneath his brethren, made invincible by the power of Betagon. How good it felt to have it course through his frame! The lust of battle, coupled with the soaring high of the miracle substance, made him feel truly god -like. He flexed his fists open and shut, hissing through his teeth as he watched his army of scarab beetles pour like a black river over corpses of stricken decepticons. The sky above still crawled with fighting, flashing figures, the chaos almost eclipsing the light of Cybertron's weak sun.

But, it gets even better, he thought savagely to himself, snorting with contempt. For now it turns out the mighty decepticons have to call on the autobots for help! How truly pathetic! Kickback couldn't have asked for a sweeter outcome. This way he got to wipe out both irritating factions at the same time!

* * *

_How are we going to do this?_

Her voice rang through his head as he shot through the sky, the last fleks of greasy black betagon swept from his hide. They were flying north, having passed over the palace. Starscream opened all comlink channels and flew low, tilting sideways, having changed into his alt mode soon after take off. He began sending out his unique energy signature, straight into the heads of every decepticon, simultaneously charging his weapons, the deep, throaty hum rising and rising, the lights within his cockpit flickering urgently.

_My null ray_, he replied._ We combine signatures, the wipeout will work with your virus to disable all those who carry the creature._

_How the hell do you know if that will work?_

_Oh, I don't_. Alexis' consciousness sensed his evil smile. _It will be an experiment._

She couldn't see, _yet she knew where they were going_. As he flew through the sky like an arrow, she tried to get a sense of whereabouts inside him she was. It took effort to communicate, and to hold herself together. If she allowed her concentration to lapse, she could feel herself spreading out, splaying like a starfish, leaking into his systems… she mentally shook herself, reluctant to find out what that would be like. It was like floating in water: she was weightless, disembodied… yet if she tried, she could sense the weight, the heat, of Starscream, feel the wind on his outer hide, the roar of his engines, the spiked, poised menace of his weapons. They were moving at incredible speed.

* * *

'What? What? Speak up!'

Bumblebee yelled once more, running as hard as he possibly could up a steep slope, unstable with rubble, beginning to fall behind Prowl who was shouting something over his shoulder. He flinched as another mighty explosion boomed to his right, scattering lumps of rock and scree over him. Behind him he heard the by now familiar chittering of hundreds of insecticons and groaned. 'Oh, no...'

He turned to face them, drawing his weapons. Six of the vile creatures, each one almost as big as him, advanced, clicking their pincers gleefuly, dripping betagon from their jaws. Between their feet, in turn, poured thousands of miniature insecticons, covering the ground like a moving, glistening carpet. Bumblebee winced, backing up against the wall. "Niiiice bugs… Good bugs…"

A crash startled him and he looked up, flinching. He had stopped in a deep crater, the shells of buildings still surrounding him. Over the lip of the crater, Kickback emerged, smirking triumphantly. Bumblebee gasped in horror. He was enormous! Strange weapons and glistening, dripping growths protruded from his frame. Bumblebee had come across Kickback in battle before now, but they had been far more matched in size and strength back then. Not so any more. His chest and shoulders were broader then Optimus', and his height had doubled. Bumblebee, in spite of his bravery, shrank back as Kickback began leisurely strolling down the slope towards him. This was no mere upgrade. The advancing insects paused, clicking their pincers as if sniggering, waiting for the signal from their leader.

"Uh… gee, Kickback… did no one tell you it's cheating to take steroids?" he joked weakly, as a small missile smoothly emerged from the Insecticon's arm, his huge feet crunching over wreckage as he advanced. Bumblebee opened a com link. "Uh... help, guys! I need backup! Like, now!"

Kickback came to a stop, hands on hips, a sardonic smile sliding across his face. "How very cute. The bumbler cries for help. What an embarrassment your last words will be to your comrades.'

Bumblebee growled at the insult, raising his guns. 'Autobots rely on each other for help! That's what friends do! Not that you'd know!'

* * *

High up in the air, the jet plane curved round in a graceful, deadly arc.

Down on the ground amongst the fighting hordes, the news was beginning to spread – _he's here… he's alive_… Crowds of decpeticons were looking up, running, following the path of their leader above…

Deep within his systems, the vengeful, impatient decepticon let out a snarl, at the exact same time as the human girl's consciousness sensed what they were both looking for.

_Down there._

* * *

'Now… the only dilemma left to me… is whether or not I should kill you myself… or let my faithful drones carry out the task…'

Kickback stroked his chin, grinning vindictively, as Bumblebee fired round after round at the gloating, monstrous form in front of him, only to watch as the bullets pinged uselessly off his hide. 'Oh… why not live a little, I've had very little to do…'

Bumblebee's optics widened as hundreds of sleek, oily gun barrels emerged from Kickback's arms and chest. He closed his optics tight, muttering through clenched teeth into his com link 'Back up… for Primus' sake… _back up_!'

There was a deafening crash, and dust blinded the autobot as the ground shook beneath him. He waved his arms tentatively, switching to infra-red to help him see.

Starscream straightened up slowly, his two red optics glowing through the dust like the fires of hell. Bumblebee mouthed wordlessly.

'Uh… when I called for back up… I didn't mean for _you_ to trouble yourself to…'

'Shut up,' rasped the decepticon leader.

"Shutting up', Bumblebee croaked, hastily.

Starscream, sensing movement wheeled round, finding himself face to face with Kickback. It was the first time he had seen him since the audience in the throne room, and even for him, it took every ounce of will not to react. Bumblebee scrambled upright, as quietly as possible, recoiling at the sheer weight of animosity in the air.

Stascream's enemy stood at his height, and he was reminded of his ruined doppelganger down in stasis. Kickback's hide was an oily, bluey black. Gone was the snivelling, cowering creature he had dealt with all those orns back. Kickback met his stare, insolently and triumphantly, yet there flashed deep in his optics a glimmer of uncertainty.

There was a rustling, scrambling noise, a rumble of metal over metal. Kickback turned his head slightly. All around the rim of the crater, stood mech upon mech, from all factions. There was silence as they came to a stop, watching. Waiting…

Kickback moved first: he flung himself with a snarl at Starscream. Starscream swiftly moved to one side, avoiding most of the insecticon's blow, and causing Kickback to stumble with an enraged roar. He recovered, spinning round and firing a speedy succession of bullets at the jet. Starscream flinched and growled with pain, answering with firepower of his own. His slammed the insecticon against rock, his hands finding the throat, already astonished at Kickback's strength and speed. Inside his circuitry, he felt Alexis shudder and fidget, like ripples on the surface of a deep pool. She was staying quiet to let him concentrate, yet he felt her anxiety fluttering like a trapped moth inside his head.

"I'm going to move you into my null circuitry, don't fight it," he muttered to her, dodging Kickback's attempts to headbutt him, his heels slowly sliding backwards through the debris as the insecticon attempted to throw him off.

Kickback tilted his head, laughing mockingly, as a laser emerged from his torso, searing into the jet's upper chest. Starscream grunted in pain at the same time Alexis flinched, feeling the burning sensation as well as he did. 'What are you talking about, Starscream? They all said you were going mad up at the palace. Looks like they were RIGHT!'

With the last word he managed to throw Starscream off. The jet crashed on his back, flipping back onto his feet with the speed of a snake. Up above, the decepticons roared in anger.

'I wasn't talking to you,' Starscream snarled, unleashing an explosion of weaponry at the insecticon. Kickback rolled to one side, transforming into his alt mode and bounding up over his head. Starscream closed his optics for a brief instant, taking advantage of the moment. He knew he had a couple of seconds, if he was lucky.

* * *

Alexis felt herself sucked from her current position, like water down a pipe. She blinked non existent eyes and took in the blackness, the quiet. All around her she felt, rather than heard, a thrumming, like a taut string waiting to snap, the tension palpaple. Starscream's essence coiled itself around hers.

_Your signature is now combined with my weaponry_, he said, his voice arriving straight into her mind. _Hold on, don't allow yourself to dissipate._

_Okay_… she replied, trying to keep her fear hidden from him, though this felt impossible. It leaked into his circuitry like dye. She cursed and mentally shook herself, knowing he could sense everything, feel everything. There were no secrets in here. As well as this, she felt the power of his personality invading her being: the lust for control, the clever, devious mind, the arrogance, the possession… it slammed into her on all sides, like the weight of a tide, able to pull her under and crush her without a thought. She felt herself beginning to unravel, panic setting in despite all her efforts. She was utterly exposed: a tiny, helpless human soul in the presence of an ancient, cruel and powerful force…

His laughter arrived in her head, and suddenly she was gathered up, his circuitry pulling her back to one point. _Embarrassed are we? You feel insignificant, I can feel it. What a hateful feeling, hmm?_

_Oh shut up!_ She snapped, indeed embarrassed by her exposure.

More laughter_. How alike we are. Being in the presence of one more powerful than yourself is intolerable indeed._

_Speaking of which… he's getting ready to fire…_

* * *

The entire conversation had taken place in a nanosec. Starscream opened his optics. Kickback had landed near the lip of the crater and re-transformed, in order to gain a height advantage. The decepticon leader smiled, flexing his fingers. Kickback opened out his largest missiles, sneering down at him with a flourish.

'First Cybertron, then Earth!' he crowed, brandishing his gun as it built up its deadly charge. 'The decepticons will pay for exiling us, and the humans will pay for…' he paused, adopting a mock thoughtful pose. '…well, for having such a lush, green planet for us to enjoy! Now for your destruction! Let the whole of Cybertron see it!'

Starscream smiled wider, as deep within him, Alexis' rage at the mention of her home planet flooded through him like a tsunami.

The jet bowed his head slightly. "Oh, the whole of Cybertron will see a downfall, but it won't be mine, Kickback,' he said smoothly. 'Aren't you wondering why I am looking so well after drinking your medicine?'

Kickback's pause was all the answer he needed. Starscream's null rays began to heat up. 'If I were you, Kickback, I'd be worried about the entity currently squatting inside your circuitry.'

'It favours organic life forms!' Kickback replied, exasperated at the jet's apparent stupidity. 'Look at me Starscream! Look at my kind! See how we've grown and prospered! It poisons those without organic processing capabilities!'

'And yet, here I stand,' said Starscream calmly. Kickback did not seem to have an answer to this, and with an impatient hiss, he raised his gun. Starscream reciprocated, the null ray whining with built up power, the impatience of the human mind urging him on.

_Now?_

_Now!_


	26. Chapter 26

Hello, me again with another shortie! More will follow when I sort out my chaotic life! Enjoy. :-)

* * *

Chapter 26

He fired. As if in slow motion, the piercing ray of unbroken red light traveled through the air towards the insecticon. In that moment, several things happened.

Alexis mentally gasped as a large portion of herself was tugged away from her…. Streaming like white light… she felt herself slipping and elongating, like sand through a timer, stretching out in an infinite second, her consciousness calling out through the roar of weapon fire. _Starscreeeeeeammmmm … _

Kickback saw the light coming towards him, and he paused, fighting the instinct to dodge to one side. Why bother to dodge inferior firepower? None of the other weapons had hurt him much thus far. Much better to remain still, and imprint forever in the minds of his men the image of the mighty Insecticon, unflinching before the washed-up Starscream…. _Ugh!_ The light slammed into him and he felt the familiar numbness spread by the null ray… but within seconds the impact had disappeared and he laughed jeeringly, flexing his wings and arms.

'You see, Starscream? Do you get it, now? We are invici- …Arrrgh!'

He broke off with a strangled cry, stumbling sideways… there was a mutter through the assembled crowd…

…which changed into a gasp as thick black slime spewed from the grasshopper's mouth. There was deathly silence, only punctuated by the gasps and retches of the Insecticon leader, now on his knees. Behind him, his army began to rustle and fidget uncomfortably, coughs suddenly racking their spindly, shiny bodies.

Starscream stepped forward, optics blazing. 'Decepticons!' he roared to the night sky. 'Rise up! Attack! Attack! _Attack!'_

With a bellow, the Decepticons surged forward triumphantly. The insecticons scrabbled to retreat, spasms wracking their bodies as the virus began to violently expel the betagon. The tide had turned. Bumblebee picked himself up and began to run to the lip of the crater as the decepticon army poured around him like a malevolent tide. In the sky, several insects were trying to take off and flee, but those who weren't shot down simply dropped like stones after several feet, stricken and drained, their pincers clicking feebly. The yellow autobot joined his comrades on the lip of the crater, optics wide with fascinated horror.

'It's like… Starscream poisoned them, with a single shot,' he muttered. Beside him, Optimus shook his great head.

'No, he transmitted a 'cure' via his null ray. As a collective entity, it appears the lifeforce is fleeing its hosts as one. And their bodies aren't strong enough to cope. This is not a battle any more. It is, as the humans say, like shooting fish in a barrel.'

The decepticons, apparently, had realized the same thing. Thundercracker sniffed and shifted his weapon, his red optics glaring down on the mass of scarab beetles at his feet, writhing in a pool of black oil, clicking their legs and spitting in agony. 'Less fight than the humans,' he muttered. All around him, the decepticons sheathed their weapons and nudged dying and dead insects with their feet, staring around at each other in disbelief. Five kliks ago they had been fighting for their lives, and losing. Just what had their leader managed to pull off?

Starscream stood still and silent, his arms folded across his broad chest, as the opposing army withered and died, the virus doing its work with lethal and rapid precision. He ran a quick internal scan.

_Alexis?_

Silence.

An unpleasant, and unfamiliar sensation of faint panic bloomed inside his spark. He tried again with a growl.

_Where are you?_

* * *

_Later that evening._

Night had fallen across the city, and outside the drones and lower orders were beginning the long clear up. Bodies were hauled to the pit and laid out for disposal. Searches were organised for any insects that had survived the virus, with strict orders to capture and restrain them.

Sari and Jamie had gently pulled Alexis' motionless body to a small enclave in the rock of the pit, and had sat listening to the distant booms and roars of battle. Hardly any time had passed, however, before all was eerily quiet, and they had poked their heads out curiously, wondering what had happened. Who had been the victor?

Presently there had been a roar of jets, and Thundercracker had landed in front of them with a few armed guards. Sari and Jamie had been pulled aside, despite Sari's shrieks and profanities, and the blue jet had scooped up Alexis and taken her away.

The autobots were herded to the palace and ushered into a vast chamber off the throne room. The terms of truce still held, but centuries of animosity did not evaporate so easily and the tension was unbearable. Some energon cubes were brought in by Skywarp, who dumped them on the floor, glared at them all, then left. No such provision had been made for the humans, and Sari was starving and thirsty. She sighed and slid down the wall to join Jamie, who was deep in thought, biting his thumbnail pensively. Bumblebee came over to join them, the ground shaking slightly as he sat down.

Sari bit her lip and drummed her fingers on her knees. Presently she could take no more, and let out a growl of frustration.

'For heaven's sake! What the hell is going on! Are we prisoners now? After coming to help these arseholes? I'm going to find Starscream!'

She stood up, only to be yanked back down by Jamie, who looked grim.

'Does hunger bring out your insanity? I don't think that's wise, not at the moment. Just wait a bit.'

Sari glared at him, then whipped her head round to Bumblebee, who actually flinched. 'Bumblebee?'

The autobot laid his hand on her shoulder in a calming gesture. 'I don't like it either! But I'm not having you wondering off round a decepticon-occupied building!'

'Well, what about Alexis? You know, my _best friend_? Last time I saw her she… we don't know what has happened to her! Where have they taken her? What if she's dead? And don't tell me not to say that,' she snarled at Jamie, who had opened his mouth to protest. Bumblebee nudged her back gently with a finger, and she whirled around once more. 'What!?'

He opened his hand, to reveal a slightly squashed chocolate bar. She looked up.

'It was in my glovebox,' he said sheepishly. 'You must be hungry… uh… do you want it?'

Sari let out a short, hysterical laugh… then just as suddenly tears began to fall down her cheeks. She fell forward against Bumblebee's chest., her friend's arms reaching round to embrace her gently.

'Sorry I'm being such a cow,' she sniffed, as Bumblee tutted reassuringly and shook his head. 'I'm worried about her. So worried. She looked so pale… I don't want to lose her…'

She raised her head, and stared across the huge hall to the other side of the room, where Arcee and Optimus were deep in conversation. An attempt earlier to find out any more from them was met with kindly, but firm instructions to leave them alone. She sighed and unwrapped the chocolate bar, snapping it democratically in half and passing some to Jamie. He took it with a smile, then scooted over towards her.

'When the chance comes, I'll help you find her,' he muttered. Her eyes widened.

'You will? Really?'

He nodded. Bumblebee sighed, but stayed quiet, knowing better then to argue.

Sari dried her eyes on her sleeve, and nodded. 'Thank you.'


	27. Chapter 27

Hi lovelies!

Chapter 27 here for you! Hope you are all well and that you enjoy this. I know I keep apologising for long absences, but I promise to get Chapter 28 up as soon as possible, I've started to get ideas for story 4 so it'd be good to move things along. I estimate maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before this is finished, but don't hold me to that. I hope you all had a good christmas and new year!

* * *

Chapter 27

In Starscream's laboratory, the wide berth was tilted back, the silver surface gleaming dully under the lights.

The jet strode in, the doors sliding apart swiftly to allow him through. As soon as they shut, hiding him from his subjects, his whole demanour altered, his proud bearing replaced by a troubled stoop. He deposited the limp young woman's body down on the worktop, one huge digit brushing her hair off her face.. Rapidly he began to punch data into the console, his glowing optics flicking between the screen and the unconscious form of Alexis. Starscream's face was set in an ugly snarl as the data began to flash up on screen. If his fellow seekers had been there, they would have read his expression as one of fury and impatience, but they would have wrong.

He was afraid.

* * *

Sari leaned against the wall, her combat suit slightly unzipped to cool her down. She stared at the floor, deliberately fostering a bored look, twisting a strand of hair round her finger. To her left was the only entrance into the room, a vast arch secured by a sliding door. Every few hours or so a group of worker drones would enter, to take away empty energon cubes and deposit more. At least the Decepticons weren't planning to starve their prisoners for the moment. The Autobots had been taking full advantage of the free fuel, and quite a few of them had indulged almost to the point of overload, sitting back against the walls and chatting languidly. Eventually Bumblebee had succumbed, and now he was quaffing the glowing liquid and laughing uproariously with Prowl. The only ones to have shown restraint were Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Arcee, who were still deep in conversation. Sari was being ignored, exactly as she'd hoped. Jamie was playing his part beautifully, engaging the mechs in conversation, chatting animatedly and sitting in a particular spot that meant most optics were looking away from the door. A pang of gratitude ran through her and she gave him a barely perceptible nod and a tight smile of thanks. He nodded back, barely missing a beat as he laughed at a joke Gears was telling.

Once again, she ran over in her head the speech she had rehearsed for when she managed to find Starscream.

_Starscream, you and I don't have a good history… but I'm not leaving until I know Alexis is alright. Let's put aside our differences, just for a moment. I don't know what's going on between you two, and I know you probably think it's none of my business, but she is the dearest friend I have in the whole world, and I won't see her abandoned when she needs me the most. Whether you like it or not, I am staying with her, and I'm not leaving alive without her._

Sari shifted a small weapon in her hand, a gun tailor made for her by Bumblebee. She knew deep down it would be nothing compared to the weaponry of the Decepticons, but it still made her feel better to have something. Her heart began to thump in her chest as the doors emitted a series of clicks, a signal that it was about to open…

* * *

She slid out as the doors shut, only just making it through the narrow opening. Her heart pounding in her ears, she took in a vast hallway, with black pillars soaring up to an impossibly high ceiling adorned with Decepticon hieroglyphs. What now? She began to walk, swiftly, her head held high. Her sweaty palms gripped the small gun so hard her knuckles were white. There was no harm in trying the 'walk-as-if-you-own-the-place-and-you-won't-get-challenged' approach, but in her heart she knew this was ultimately useless. She was going to have to get herself captured and taken to Starscream.

That part of the plan turned out to be woefully easy. She rounded a corner, moving slowly and carefully, to find herself facing a courtyard, the grey walls towering high on every side. It was full of huge Decepticons, removing weaponry, tending to repairs and talking loudly, in rough, booming voices. Her blood ran cold at the sight of them and she stood, transfixed, eyes traveling up and up, over the gleaming contours of their bodies, momentarily forgetting why she was there.

A deafening blast beside her broke the spell and she staggered sideways, her ears ringing, one side of her combat suit uncomfortably warm where the fire had licked at it. The ground shook alarmingly and a huge pair of feet stopped in front of her. 'Look-y here, boys! An Earth-rat, come to say hello!'

Sari stumbled upright, wincing from the pain and the noise of the shot, which had blasted the wall right next to her. Looking up, she made out a hulking black brute, his armour gleaming as her grinned down at her malevolently. In moments he was joined by countless other mechs, craning curiously to see the distraction.

Sari was nudged and kicked into the centre of the courtyard, amidst jeers and laughter. She slowly revolved on the spot, staring grimly up at the transformers forming a tight circle around her, watching with hungry anticipation. The Decepticon that had discovered her sat down leisurely on an upturned energon barrel, leaning his chin on one fist and narrowing his optics. 'What's a scrap like you doing wondering around here, hmm?'

'Isn't that the Little Decepticon?' someone shouted, near the back of the throng. Sari's captor shook his head. 'Nah. Different plumage.' He looked up, waiting for someone to be impressed with his supposed knowledge of humans, but no one spoke, so he turned back to Sari. 'Different markings, in't it. This one came in with the Autobots. Which means…' a slow, evil grin spread over his face. 'We can play with it. I miss playing with humans back on Earth… the noises, the mess… the _crunching_…'

The ring of Decepticons laughed unpleasantly, the booming chorus ringing off the walls. Sari took a deep breath , the strange tang of Cybertronian air making her mouth dry. 'I want to be taken to Starscream, to Alexis,' she said huskily, her voice sounding tiny in the vast space. 'I'm her friend.'

'So?' the black mech shrugged, raising his browplate. 'Jus' because you have a friend here, doesn't mean _I_ have to like you.' He leaned forward, grinning wider, his hulking shape throwing her into shadow. A number of guns emerged from his hide as he moved forward, the dozens of clicks echoing round the courtyard. 'You could be one of those insect thing-ys we just disposed of. You're definitely _small_ enough to be an insect.'

There was some laughter, but Sari also heard nervous mutterings amidst the crowd. 'Perhaps we should alert Lord Starscream,' rasped a spindly Decepticon with green and grey markings and stubby wings. 'He might not like it if we kill an associate of Her.' There were murmurs of agreement as the green mech opened his com link. 'I'm gonna call him, check it out…'

The black mech scowled, feeling his hold on his audience slip somewhat. 'You won't get though,' he growled, clenching one fist. His weapons began to thrum, building up power as they took aim at the human before him. He saw her take a step back in the corner of his vision, and chuckled vindictively. 'He's in his private laboratory, with strict orders not to be disturbed. On pain of death. If this squishy meant a thing to him, he'd have told us. But he didn't. I think this little scrap should have stayed with her filthy Autobot friends in their holding chamber. Now…' he pretended to think, stroking his chin, as Sari looked wildly about her for an escape route through the forest of legs. One glance told her she wouldn't get far. '…Should I step on her or just shoot?'

'Hm… signal must be jammed…' The green mech, oblivious, tapped the side of his head. 'He's not answering. I'll try again…'

Suddenly another deafening blast rent the air, throwing Sari to the floor for a second time, causing her to emit an involuntary cry of alarm. A white hot beam shot over her head, sending the green Decepticon flying back, his wrecked body hitting the wall and sliding down it with a crunch that made everyone present flinch. Smoke cleared to reveal the towering form of Starscream, looking furious as the hushed crowd parted hurriedly, muttering submissively and bowing their heads. His words came out as a murderous hiss.

'I gave specific orders not to be disturbed.'

The jet stalked into the courtyard, his narrowed optics sweeping over his soldiers, all avoiding his eye. He appeared not to notice Sari, and she was forced to scramble out of the way as his foot slammed down onto the spot where she had fallen. The black mech had to lean back as Starscream came to a stop before him, cringing as his leader spoke through gritted teeth.

'_Why was I called? What is the meaning of this?'_

'Uh… I… that is, we… found this Earthling wandering round the palace, Leader. She says she wants to speak to you.' The black mech made the smallest gesture to the ground, still staring straight ahead.

Sari had scrambled to her feet as Starscream wheeled round. She took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on a point near Starscream's shin as he looked down.

'S… Starscream. You and I don't have a good history… but I'm not leaving until I know Alexis is alright. Let's put aside our differences, just for a moment. I d… don't know what's going on between you two, and I know you probably think it's none of my business, but she is the dearest friend I have in the whole world, and I won't …'

Starscream raised an eyebrow as, at his feet, the young woman ploughed on determinedly.

'… see her abandoned when she needs me the most. Whether you like it or not, I am staying with her, and I'm not leaving alive without…'

He gave a short, humourless laugh and took a step forward, gesturing to a purple Decepticon loitering on the fringes of the crowd. 'Grab her.'

Before she could react, Sari was encased in a metal fist as the Decepticon sprang forward. Her head, neck and arms were slung over a finger and the rest of her was trapped uncomfortably inside clenched metal. She yelled angrily and squirmed, to no avail. One hand still held the gun and she flinched and raised it, instinctively, as Starscream leaned over her. A sardonic smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he spotted it.

'Toy weapons won't help you here, human.'

He straightened up. 'You all have duties you should be carrying out. I want more patrols out, searching for Insecticons. The rest of you, check on our prisoners to make sure others aren't wandering about. As for you…' he lips curled in a sneer as his gaze alighted on the struggling Sari in the purple mech's fist. He regarded her for some time in silence, a grim smile spreading as he appeared to make a decision. He nodded, and gestured curtly to her captor.

'Bring her to the lab.'

* * *

She was dumped on a high surface, blinking under blinding lights. The table she had been deposited on stood apart from the other workbenches, so she was stuck there, separated by a perilous drop on all sides. The mech that had brought her made a swift retreat, the lab doors sliding shut smoothly. She shivered and stared around at the gleaming, vast chamber, fitted out with consoles and benches, soft lights and ominous, shining tools.

Starscream made his way over to the main terminal, punching data in too rapidly for Sari to spot the movement of his long fingers. He hadn't looked at her or spoken to her since they'd arrived here. There was no sign of Alexis. That sent a bolt of worry shooting through her. Why had he brought her here if not to let her help her friend? Could it be that he really intended to hurt or kill her? It wasn't as if they got on, exactly. The last time Sari had been held captive by Starscream, he had experimented on her, simply to spite Alexis. She shivered again, but resolve flooded her. She had come this far. Time to muster some more bravery. She stood up, addressing his broad back, framed by his soaring wings.

'Hey. Hey! What's happening? What's going on?'

Starscream emitted a low, warning snarl and jerked his head, signalling to be quiet. He tapped a panel decisively and the screen illuminated with a burst of light, glowing equations gliding across the monitor. He seemed satisfied, nodding, his fingers flying across the keys some more.

'Where's Alexis? What do you know? What happened to her? Tell me!'

She stood her ground as he finally turned, striding towards her until her view was blocked by the vertical cliff-face of his torso. She raised her chin to meet his glare. He leant down, his face a mere foot from hers, his hands spread palm-down either side of her.

'I wake to find my planet harbouring filthy Autobots, trespassing without my authorization. I am still deciding how I am going to deal with them. How I am going to deal with _you_.'

'But… hey! We came to help…'

'IN THE MEANTIME…' he cut across her, his voice rising dangerously. '…I suggest you **stay quiet** until I inform you how, and when you can be useful. '

They glared at each other for a moment, until he turned away. She scowled, and did not speak again, pacing back and forth as he returned to the console. When he finally finished, he turned, regarding her appraisingly. She looked up sullenly as his shadow fell over her.

'I have a job for you, Sari Sumdac.'  
'Oh, you do, do you?'  
Choosing to ignore the sarcasm, Starscream tilted his head. A silent command opened a small compartment in the bench and he reached in, scooping something out. Sari craned to look, emitting a hushed gasp when she saw. She smothered the urge to cry, recalling Jamie's professionalism, and trying to emanate it. It wasn't the time for tears.

Alexis lay nestled in Starscream's fingers, her face very pale but calm, as if enjoying a much-needed sleep. He carefully placed her on the table beside Sari, who immediately knelt down, gently cupping her friend's face. 'Alexis… it's me, Sari… can you hear me?'

Starscream stared down at the two of them, his gaze unfathomable. 'Sari. Look at me.'

She didn't look up, fussing over her motionless friend, trying to find her pulse, rubbing Alexis's hands in her own to warm them.

'_Look at me_.'

She looked up, reluctantly.

He leaned down, his red optics bathing the two humans in their light. 'Pay close attention, girl, because there is no time to repeat myself. I am going into deep stasis to retrieve Alexis. You must keep a close watch on the terminal, and when you see _this _panel illuminate–' he swept an arm over to a pulsating screen set into the keypad '– you press this button _here_ to enter this line of code, which will bring us back out. I've converted it to your Earth language in order for it to be perfectly clear. Enter this code and **nothing** else. A mistake in the line could prove fatal. Do you understand?'

Sari 's gaze followed his hand to where it pointed to a single line of code, shimmering on the screen. She looked back at giant jet, then up at the shrewd, severe features above her, into the glowing red optics.

'She… she's… in there? Trapped inside you?' But... how…'

'_Do you understand?'_

She nodded hurriedly. 'I understand.'

'Good.'

The berth smoothly slid into a diagonal recline. The monitors behind her began to hum busily. Starscream lay back, his optics already beginning to dull. He lifted Alexis carefully, and as Sari watched, arranged her, with something approaching tenderness, in the cockpit.

'Remember, when the panel illuminates, human. Keep watch.'

Sari nodded, biting her lip, hesitating before she spoke again. 'Um… thanks for letting me help.'

He merely grunted, his body sinking into the berth, his systems whining as they powered down. His cockpit closed slowly and silently, cocooning the unconscious form of Alexis laying limply in the seat. Sari turned her gaze back to the panel, frowning in concentration as all around her, the laboratory fell silent, save the frantic hammering of her heart.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Probably only one more chapter after this, then I may start another story if people are interested, I have a few ideas! Hope everyone is well, thank you very much to all that have reviewed so far :-)

* * *

Chapter 28

Alexis was falling. Her essence turned over and over, curling and stretching like oil poured into water. All was cold, and black. Deathly silence screamed in her ears.

She tried to concentrate, and managed to summon a shape, of sorts. A hand emerged , fingers grasping at nothing, she almost fancied she could feel the tendons stretching and retracting, muscle working around bone, but of course she had no body down here. Still, she was encouraged , and using all of her strength, she imagined another arm. In the blackness deep in the heart of Starscream's consciousness, too deep even for him to know she was there, Alexis clenched two fists, and then… feet. Legs. A head. Her shape re-formed itself and she mentally groaned with the exertion of it.

She had tried calling for Starscream. After he had fired, she had slipped away and fallen, and now she was here, wherever here was. He hadn't come for her, hadn't gathered her up safely like he had before. She was lost.

Was she dead? Had the battle been lost?

This couldn't be it. If she was indeed dead, then this was far worse than before, when she had wandered the gleaming halls of Starscream's psyche. That had been deep stasis, so what was this?

Her fingers grasped a ledge, and she took hold, the cold on her fingers. Now what? What had she found? She blinked in the black, seeing nothing.

Then gravity returned, and took hold.

Suddenly she was hanging, gripping the mysterious ledge, her legs two dead weights below her. In that moment a cold, cast-iron certainty gripped her: if she let go of the ledge, she was going to die. Her lips formed words and a voice emerged that sounded alien to her, choked by terror.

'Starscream… help me!'

* * *

Sari felt sick with anxiety, her knuckles white as she gripped the edge of the terminal. Nothing had happened yet, for about ten minutes she hadn't felt able to tear her eyes away from the panel Starscream had told her to watch. Now though, her eyes flicked nervously between the screen and the motionless form of the Decepticon leader. A cool, automated voice behind her at the computer made her jump and she whipped her head round, startled.

'Stasis level one: search complete. No signal detected.'

Silence once more. Sari began to fiddle with her long hair, her slim fingers raking agitatedly.

* * *

_He flew like an arrow through the darkness. Dark galaxies of information streamed past him and he searched them all, finding nothing. Deeper and deeper he went, mentally shutting off energon flow and non-essential systems. Like a human holding their breath under water, he would have to go deeper than he ever had before._

* * *

'Stasis level two: search complete. No signal detected. Entering Deep Stasis. Warning: Energon systems shutting down.'

The cool voice spoke again. Sari turned to the screen, her mouth dry. 'That doesn't sound good. What does that mean? Is that bad?'

'Energon systems shutting down,' the computer repeated calmly. 'Deep stasis: Search complete. Warning: Entering emergency core. Energon levels critical.'

'How does that help?' Sari was nearly screaming in frustration, both hands gripping her head. 'Don't just spout stuff at me, tell me what to do!

As if reading her thoughts, the computer intoned again. 'Energon levels critical. Energon levels critical.'

Suddenly there was a banging on the lab doors and Sari gasped, almost falling off the high ledge. A voice that sounded like Skywarp, or maybe it was Thundercracker, yelled through the metal. 'Starscream? You in there? What's going on?'

Saris turned back to Starscream, who lay still and unresponsive as the computer repeated its warning. 'Starscream, I never thought I'd say this, but please, please wake up!' she begged, cold sweat pricking her forehead. What happened next took her a few seconds to register. Starscream's colours were beginning to fade, the red surrounding his cockpit fading to a dull brown; the blue trim deepening to a lifeless grey… he was dying.

There was another hammering at the door. 'Starscream! Brother! Answer us! Or we're coming in!'

'Come on Starscream, please, please….' She begged, tears springing to her eyes. 'Please, you have to come back, both of you…'

* * *

The dark chasm beneath Alexis seemed to yawn hungrily, and she slipped, her fingers scrabbling against the cold surface. This was never how she imagined the end. Alone, no more than a piece of code, slipping into an unknown oblivion. Well, she was damned if she was going to die crying. She steeled herself bravely, shaking her head to clear the tears, her mouth pinched into a defiant scowl.

_Goodbye Starscream…_

Something slammed into her left forearm then curled tightly around it, the very real pain making her gasp. Another hand grabbed her right arm in a firm, unyielding lock. She looked up into red light.

'_I've got you.'_

'_Starscream!'_ She gasped in disbelief, taking in every inch of his arrogant, shrewd features, and even as she sobbed in relief, allowing him to take her weight, something seemed odd, something calling her attention at the back of her mind,yet in her exhaustion and blind solace she couldn't place it. He spoke again, his voice calm, his hands gripping her arms tight. 'I'm here.'

His hands gripping her arms.

Wait a minute...

_His hands… gripping her arms…_

She was being pulled up, away from the terrifying chasm, onto solid ground, and he pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his broad chest. Her head was tucked under his chin. And then, suddenly, he let go of her, stepping back, his mouth falling open in shock, as he, too, realized at the same moment as her. His hands lingered at her elbows.

They were the same height.

She suddenly didn't dare look down at herself, didn't dare to see what he saw, what was making him gape at her in almost comical disbelief. He mouthed a few times, unable to form words for a few seconds..

'_How did you… You're…'_

But there was no time to discuss, even as she, still without looking down, reached out her hand and took his in her own. The ground beneath them shook, for what reason they couldn't tell, the only light coming from Starscream's optics. He snapped out of his stupor, looking up away from her.

'_We need to leave now, or we're both dead,' _he said abruptly._ 'Hold on tight to me. We're going back up, and out. Are you ready?'_

'_I'm ready._'

'_Then hold on tight.' And he gathered her into his arms again, as they began to rise…_

* * *

'Recovery Code activated. '

The panel illuminated in a burst of light, and Sari leapt forward as the line of code danced across the screen at lightning speed.

'Yes!'

She punched rapidly at the keys, unflinching as behind her the door burst open. Thundercracker and Skywarp strode into the lab, stopping short at the strange sight: the human girl staring at the screen, her hand hovering over the panel… Starscream lying flat on the berth, his colours all but gone… With a roar of fury and grief the two brothers charged at the girl, but not before her hand had slammed down on the button with a cry of relief and triumph. Skywarp readied his lasers, his face twisted with hate as he prepared to fire at the young woman… she pointed desperately to a spot behind him… shutting her eyes tight…

Thundercracker turned to look at what she was pointing at, grabbed his brother's arm and yanked it up, causing the laser meant for Sari to fire into the ceiling, raining down debris onto the three of them.

'Skywarp. Look!'

The purple jet wheeled round, his face locked in a rictus of rage… but his optics widened as he watched Starscream slowly sit up with a groan, his colours returning as they watched, brow furrowed in exhaustion and discomfort.

'Starscream! We thought you were dead, for the second time! What in Primus' name just happened? What's this scrap doing here?' he gestured to Sari, who had slumped back against the panel, breathing hard as if she'd run a race.

Starscream ignored them, staring down at the still figure of Alexis, as if seeing a ghost. As he sat up, her body slid out of his cockpit and he took hold of her, seemingly deaf to his brother's questions, sitting still with both palms holding the human, wearing a look of detached incredulity. Eventually, he seemed to come to himself once more, inclining his head towards the trembling Sari who was staring ahead, as if in shock.

'Good. Very good,' he grunted. She acknowledged him with a weak wave of her hand. In unison, they both turned their gaze to Alexis as he deposited her on the worktop beside her friend. The two wingbrothers stared at the scene as Sari rushed over to her.

'Alexis?'

After a second that felt like an age, she sat up, moaning quietly, her hair falling over her eyes as Sari emitted a shriek of celebration. She was shaking and deathly white, her skin clammy, blinking in pain as the lab lights blinded her. For a second she seemed not to know who or where she was, staring in wonder down at her arms and legs, turning them over slowly, then looking up at Starscream, who merely stared back, his expression unfathomable. Sari gently gripped her friend's arm, tears streaming down her face. 'Welcome back hon! Welcome back…'

Alexis turned to Sari as if in a dream, blinking a few times before trying to smile. 'I feel sick,' she whispered, suddenly leaning to one side. Sari rushed to support her. 'It's alright, it's alright. You need medical attention. Jamie's here somewhere, he can take a look at you.'

Alexis leant back against a panel with a sigh. Suddenly several things occurred to her and she tried to sit forward. 'What happened? Is the battle over? How did you get here, Sari?'

'The battle's over.' Sari smiled. 'We… uh… the Autobots and the Decepticons beat the Insecticons back. I'm… not sure exactly what happened… it seems you've got some explaining to do too…'

* * *

Starscream slid off the berth, staggering slightly, irritably batting away the offered help of his brothers as he strode over to his energon store, downing several large cubes in quick succession. Once that was done he was mentally shook himself and stood tall once more, able to focus. Across the room the two young women hugged and laughed, wiping away happy tears and chattering to each other. He watched Alexis smile wanly and reach to reassure Sari… sensing his gaze, she looked up, meeting his stare once more. Both knew what the other was thinking of… what had happened down there, in deepest stasis…

Skywarp's incessant questioning broke into his trance and he growled in annoyance, surfacing from his thoughts to find his wingbrothers gesturing furiously, demanding answers. 'Alright, alright! Keep your thrusters on!' he snarled. 'I was in deep stasis to retrieving Alexis. The other human came to assist. It was a perfectly simple exercise. Happy?'

'But… why a human? From the autobot side?'

Starscream continued to watch the two young women. 'Isn't it obvious? I knew I could trust her with Alexis' life, and therefore with mine. She did everything I asked, just as I instructed. If I had entrusted the task to one of you two, you would have surely pulled me out too soon, hmm? Lost your nerve as soon as things got a little risky?'

A look at their faces confirmed what he knew and he nodded. 'So, as you see, all proceeded smoothly.'

'But you coulda died!'

Starscream snorted contemptuously. 'Me? Starscream? Don't insult me. I knew exactly what I was doing. Now, enough of this. I have bigger fish to fry. For instance…'

He tapped his lips thoughtfully, watching the young women chat and embrace each other.

'There remains the small issue of what to do about the Autobots…'


	29. Chapter 29

Ta-da! :-) THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, I know I say this all the time but it means the world. I tried to reply to most of them, some people I didn't seem able to reply to, not sure why, I'm a bit clueless with this site! Hope you enjoyed this, there's some more ramble from me at the end.

* * *

Chapter 29

A new day dawned over Cybertron. It wasn't as bright as one on Earth, but the small sun was still a thing of beauty as it rose over the towering spires, illuminating the sky to a pale blue, with stars still visible.

Alexis' breath fogged up the class as she yawned and arched her back slowly and leisurely, before returning to her curled up position in the deep sill of the large round window. Her rooms had been repaired and tidied after the attack of the morph hound, and were back to their ordinary, cosy state.

She cupped the mug of hot tea in her hands and leant her head against the glass. The aches and pains in her body had started to fade, the bruises now an impressive yellow colour. A day had passed since the Insecticon attack and her journey deep into Starscream's psyche. In that time an impossible amount had happened.

First of all, Starscream, satisfied that Alexis was safe and the Betagon entity vanquished, had ordered Sari be taken back to the holding hall with the Autobots while he decided what to do with them. That had led to A LOT of shouting. Alexis had been on her feet, bellowing that Sari had helped saved both their lives and didn't deserve to be treated like a prisoner, and if she had to go, then Alexis was going with her. And why did Starscream have to be such a dickhead? That hadn't gone down too well, and Alexis smiled at the memory. Starscream, torn between fury at her insolence and concern at her obvious frail health, had been forced to allow the girls to stick together. There had been a lot of fist-slamming and yelling.

And then there were the meetings. Endless meetings between Starscream and his most trusted advisors, then wider meetings where more decepticons added their views to the ruckus. The first meeting had been only hours after Alexis' rescue, and when she had turned up in her pyjamas, pushing the stand holding the drip that fed into her nose, she had been ordered back to bed.

Jamie and Sari had kept Alexis company as she recovered, though none of her ailments were serious: she was badly dehydrated, suffering from exhaustion with some cuts and bruises. The bulk of her recovery had been simple rest. Jamie had been friendly and professional, checking up on her regularly, and Alexis was struck by how much he had changed from when she had last met him. He was more confident, somehow, and much more relaxed. She supposed his medical training had exposed him to all sorts of people, and he had grown into his skin somewhat. She found herself studying his face more closely when they were talking together, noting his fair hair, the line of his jaw, the quiet lilt of his Scottish accent. Neither of them mentioned the night she had run off at Balmoral to join Starscream, though her shame at her behaviour burned in her and she resolved to apologise to him, though for some reason she found the words hard to find, instead sticking to safer, more mundane topics.

More yelling and arguing echoed through the palace as the day passed. No one seemed to know what to do about the Autobots. Starscream was furious at the position he was in: on one hand, he hated the Autobots and wanted them nowhere near _his_ planet, on the other hand, through it pained him through gritted teeth to admit it, the Autobots had come to their aid, and without them the Decepticon army would have been overwhelmed. Poor Thundercracker bore most of the brunt of his rage, but most could see why he had made the decision to let the Autobots cross the bridge. Even Starscream could see, though the truth of this only made him angrier.

* * *

That night Alexis felt strong enough to venture down to the throne room, where she sat cross-legged on the arm of the throne and listened, whilst Starscream paced to and fro, growling and gesticulating widely.

'What can I do? They're here now, and I am in their debt!' he roard, his voice hurting her ears and sending ripples through her mug of coffee. 'I am _forced_ to concede! Why can I not be rid of them? I could, you know! I am Lord Starscream, this planet is _mine_, it was worth nothing when I came back here, NOTHING! Everyone had abandoned Cybetron! _I_ re-built, _I_ got energon production going again, no-one believed it was possible! _I_ DID THIS!'

He indicated the huge room, with its black pillars and ornate glyphs, gesturing with one arm to the palace and the city beyond.

Alexis merely nodded when he spun round, staring at her desperately. To try to reason with him like this was useless, he would have to come to a decision on his own. She knew him well enough now to know when to stay quiet.

He stalked towards her, narrowing his optics, one fist clenched. 'I could send them back to Earth, you know,' he said quietly. 'There is _nothing_ to stop me banishing them again.'

Was this a test? She let out a slow breath, and nodded once again. He seemed to have run out of steam for a moment and she looked up. 'You could,' she agreed. 'You've brought Cybertron back, as you say, and you've built it up from nothing. But, Starscream…' he looked down at her as she spoke gently. 'You know my opinion on this. You know what I'm going to say, don't you? So, what do you want from me?'

He clenched and un-clenched his fists. 'I want you to agree with me,' he growled.

She laughed then, threw her head back and laughed, a hearty, carefree laugh that took him by surprise. 'Oh Starscream,' she said, wiping her eyes. 'How long have you known me again?'

The ghost of a smile flickered across his hard features for an instant. He sat down on his throne, sighing wearily, and leaned back, being careful not to knock Alexis off the wide armrest, resting his head on his hand. The two of them had had very little time together since their exit from stasis – Starscream had been in the Decepticon council chambers and Alexis mostly in bed. The throne room was silent for a moment. Alexis unfolded her legs as cramp set in and gripped her coffee cup, shuffling forwards slightly. 'Starscream?'

He replied without moving, staring straight ahead. 'Mm?'

'Tell me what you saw. In deep stasis.'

He sat forward suddenly, the frustration and weariness vanishing from his demeanour as if she had uttered magic words. His optics glowed as he regarded hr in silence for a few moments before answering.

'I believe I saw you as you are meant to be.'

She raised her eyebrows. His optics wandered over her face, her hair, her arms, still with angry red wounds from the clamps' entry holes. 'I saw you as another version of yourself.' When her eyes widened further, prompting him to continue, he said 'You were a _transformer_, Alexis.'

She looked away, astounded. 'That's just… so strange,' she murmured. 'Why do you think that happened? Was it me, or you?'

'A bit of both, perhaps,' he replied. 'Stranger things have happened in deep stasis. Remember, I compared it to dreaming. You gave yourself a shape, through your own thoughts that anchored your energy signature, allowing me to find you. I don't often in believe in luck, but that shape saved you, Alexis. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but when I found you, _that_ is what I saw. I think…'

But he was cut off as Skywarp entered the throne room, inclining his head towards them. 'Lord Starscream.'

He sat up. 'What is it?'

'Reporting on Insecticon survivors, Leader. Two thousand hatchlings found with no traces of Betagon symptoms. We think they were too young to start ingesting it. Seventy-four mechs found in total with Betagon Sickness who survived the battle. Most of them are in a pretty weak state. The rest are dead.'

'Only two thousand left, out of the entire race,' breathed Alexis. She looked up at Starscream, who had sat back, frowning and steepling his fingers.

'Send the hatchlings to the energon refineries, with slave status effective immediately, until I see fit to remove it,' he said coldly. 'As for the others: execute them. I want none left alive with any trace of that foul liquid in their systems. Is that understood?'

'Crystal clear,' said Skywarp, bowing briskly and marching out. Starscream nodded, satisfied. He looked back down at Alexis, who wore a pained expression.

'Slaves? Is that fair? After all, they're just hatchlings, they didn't…'

He held up a hand. 'I don't want to hear it. Their species will have to toil long and hard to regain an iota of my trust. Would it be better if I ordered their deaths, wipe the Insecticons out completely? Because that is what I would _like _to do. I am exhibiting a rare display of mercy, Alexis. Don't push it.'

'Fair enough.' She sighed and tucked her hands into the sleeves of her hoodie. Starscream tapped a finger to his com link, snarling in annoyance. '_Another_ tedious meeting regarding the Autobot scum. I grow very tired of all this. Decepticons DO NOT negotiate!'

He stood up, and held out his palm for Alexis to step onto. 'I'll take you back to your quarters to rest.'

She stayed where she was. 'Nice try. I'm coming along.'

He towered over her, treating her to a glare that would normally cause the toughest Decepticon to quail in fear, but she smiled back, undeterred. 'Come on. You're always calling me one of your own, so let me come. I've got stuff I want to say too.'

'If you _dare_ stir up trouble, or use this opportunity to sing the praises of your pathetic Autobot friends…' he leaned down until his face filled her field of vision. '…I'll put you in solitary confinement for a whole mega-cycle, Alexis Garner.'

She smiled, stepping onto his hand. 'Received and understood, Great Leader. Shall we go?'

* * *

Technically, Sari had been allowed to roam the Decepticon halls, after the impressive argument that had taken place between Starscream and her oldest friend. But now that Alexis had gone into the council chambers, Sari didn't like hanging about the enemy's corridors by herself, so she had gone to join the Autobots in their designated space, slipping back in with an energon delivery.

The Autobots were bored, angry, and frustrated. However, they were also home, for the first time in years, and were torn between love and loathing of their current predicament. They wee taking it in turns to go into controlled stasis, to alleviate the boredom if nothing else. Optimus Prime had been summoned into the Chambers, and now the rest of them sat, waiting, as they had done these past twenty-four hours. Arcee was pacing the chamber, hands locked behind her back. Bumblebee sat leaning against the wall, his arms resting on his bent knees, staring at the same bit of floor he'd stared at for hours. Sari's account of what had happened in the lab had piqued everyone's interest for a while, but now the air of discontent was worse than ever. She was snuggled, half asleep, nestled in his lap, her dark hair almost covering her face.

'I swear, these Decepti-creeps are going to have another battle on their hands soon,' Arcee growled. There were a few mutters of agreement from mechs who hadn't slipped into a bored stupor. 'What right have they to keep us all here? We should give it one more cycle, then I say we attack our way out.'

'Prime said we need to stay calm,' said Hotshot anxiously, though even he didn't look convinced.

'Oh, yeah, that's been working _really well_ for us so far hasn't it!'

The doors slid open, and Arcee wheeled about with a growl. Several mechs lifted their head up off their arms to look. Sari stirred, blinking, her eyes swiveling to the doorway.

It was Alexis. She broke into a broad smile, hurrying forward. Sari ran to her, giving her friend a hug. 'Well?'

'Good news, I think,' she said quietly. 'Better than I was expecting. You can all come out.'

Sure enough, Skywarp strode into the room, his mouth set in an unfriendly grim line. Only the parley code prevented the click of dozens of weapons as he addressed them all, arms folded across his broad chest.

'Lord Starscream has graciously decided to recognize the aid that the Autobots provided in an hour of need. By his decree, all autobots may make arrangements on Cybertron to suit themselves, with the exceptions of the following sectors: Iacon, Polyhex, including Darkmount and its outer territories…'

But the rest of his words were drowned by a huge roar as the Autobots got to the their feet, punching the air, cheering and shouting as one. The girls clamped their hands to their ears as shouts of jubilation competed with cries of anger.

'Oh, so Screamer saves the best bits of Cyberton for himself?'

'Who is he to tell us where to go? We helped saved your afts!'

'We're free! We're home! Wooooooooo-yeaaaaaahh!'

Optimus Prime strode into the chaos, his bellow drowning out the ruckus like a dam stopping a river: _'Autobooooots!'_

There was a hush, albeit some muttering and fidgeting amongst the Autobot ranks.

'Soldiers, Starscream and I have reached an agreement. Now is not the time for petty squabbles over territory, our home planet waits for us. Be ready to roll out in two cycles!'

'If you have any brains at all, which I doubt,' growled Skywarp, '…You'll leave quick and quiet, before Starscream changes his mind!'

But no one was listening to him. Bumblebee swooped Sari into the air and spun her round joyfully, planting a metallic kiss on the top of her head. She laughed and rubbed her crown. 'Ouch!'

* * *

Alexis smiled, and eased herself of the ledge with a wince – whenever she sat still, she stiffened up. The microwave in the corner pinged and she walked over to it, hobbling slightly. Suddenly there was a knock at the door of her quarters and she called out: 'Come in.'

Jamie strode in, followed by Sari who was busy plaiting her hair into a knot. 'Hey! We're just about ready to go. Sari and I are going with them on the scouting exhibition, starting the long look for a place to colonise. Should take a while. I know you're still recovering. But are you sure I can't persuade you to come?'

Alexis pealed the lid off of a plastic container of baked beans, tipping them onto some buttered toast. 'You know I really want to… but I think going off with the Autobots right now might just overheat Starscream's circuitry. And it's crucial in these early stages he's not pissed off unnecessarily. You know?'

Jamie nodded. 'Yeah, I know. I knew that would be your answer, but I wanted to ask you anyway. It's a shame we can't hang around longer, but I know Prime is really itching to get away. Can't say I blame any of them. And anyway… you really look like you need longer to rest, Alexis.'

Alexis laughed, opening a drawer and combing through a bunch of cutlery. 'Thanks a lot!'

He smiled, and moved over to lean against the kitchen counter, watching her. 'You know what I mean.'

Alexis looked up, nodding, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. There was an awkward silence.

'Well!' said Sari brightly. 'I… uh… I'll just wait outside for a sec. Okay? I'll call you soon, Ali.'

She gave Alexis a pronounced wink, and bounded out, slipping through the doors and shutting them behind her.

Jamie smiled, and gestured to the beans on toast. 'Is that the first solid meal you've tried since you woke up?'

Alexis nodded. 'Wish me luck! I hope I keep it down because I'm starving.'

'Ach, you'll be fine,' he said gently.

She looked up, anxiety on her face. 'Listen, um... Jamie. I feel I owe you an apology for the way I left you at Balmoral last year. I…'

He held up a hand. 'Please, there's really no need.'

'But there is,' she said earnestly. 'The thing is… I hadn't seen Starscream in such a long time and I… well... he and I, we…'

Jamie smiled amusedly. 'Alexis, it doesn't matter.'

'And… whilst we're here, I suppose thanks are in order… for treating me.'

He shrugged, still smiling. 'No trouble. It's my job, after all.'

'Yes! You're a proper doctor now! Congratulations!'

He laughed. 'Apologies, thanks, congratulations… I really am getting the full gamut of good manners here today.'

'It doesn't make up for my track record for running off and leaving you.' Alexis ran a hand through her hair. 'Listen… um…'

'Actually, I'm going to break your track record and turn the tables somewhat,' he said. 'Prime said five minutes maximum up here, so… I ought to get going. My turn to run away from _you_.'

She blushed deeper. 'Of course! Sorry! I was just going to say… if… um, you wanted to run off again, sometime, I mean, uh… what I was going to suggest is…'

He grinned and stepped closer to her, and she could smell his deodorant and a faint whiff of mint. 'Tell you what. Here's my number –' he handed her a small white card. 'When you're free, give me a call. I'll know then to hire staff to block any exits in whatever bar or restaurant we end up in. Sound good?'

She smiled widely. 'Sounds good.'

He leaned forward, kissing her cheek. 'Whenever you're ready. And take care. Maybe I'll see you again on Earth. Who knows?'

He paused at the door to her quarters, and turned back, grinning widely and gesturing to the plate.

'Better eat that before it gets cold.'

* * *

Some things went back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened. Others would never be the same again.

Down in the depths of the Decepticon city, Warp's Bar opened its doors once more, and throngs of Decepticons chatted and jeered, roared and barged each other, quaffing energon under the proprietoral gaze of Skywarp.

Down in the pits, gladiator mechs polished their armour and performed maintenance checks ready for tomorrow's celebratory battle.

Down yet deeper in the dark mines, the Insecticon slaves stumbled and cringed under the yells of their Overseer, their ankles linked by heavy chains.

On the fringes of the city, drones hauled the bodies of the fallen Insecticon hordes into piles, ready for scrapping. Kickback's lifeless body was thrown on top of a pile, his black eyes and open mouth gaping to the distant stars.

Out further still, across the curve of the planet, the autobots raced, weaving in and out of one another, their wheels sending dust flying as they cheered and yelled cries of joy – _they were home_.

* * *

Alexis felt sleepy, but it wasn't time for bed yet. She made a cup of black coffee and set out along the halls, descending the many stairs until she reached the vast doors of Starscream's laboratory. They were slightly ajar, and she slipped through.

Starscream stood down one end with his back to her, silhouetted against the glowing screen, his proud wings jutting out either side of him. She could hear the taps of his fingers as they flew across the keyboard.

She stood for a moment in silence, just watching him. Unbelievable that Starscream, leader of the ruthless Decepticons, could ever be a comforting sight, but he was.

How had it happened, that the Autobots were now able to stay on Cybertron? She would never have believed it possible. And there was no way she would ever dare to say this to Starscream, but for all his hatred of the Autobots, it looked as though even he could see the senselessness in more war. He was cruel, vicious, impatient, vindictive. Yet tonight, he had made a choice that had made her proud.

Of course, she thought with a smile, leaning against the doorframe, the less said about all the business with the Autobots, the better. Alexis had seen what it had cost him to make the decision in the chambers, how he had snarled and ground his teeth, his fists balled, before snapping out his decree, dismissing Prime with a jerk of his hand and a threat to be gone before he changed his mind. It was too early for peace on Cybertron to be a certainty. But something had happened in that room, something monumental that would never have happened under Megatron.

She felt a rush of warmth for this winged monster she had come to know so well. She thought back to her darkest hour, down in the deepest chasm of Starcream's psyche. How would it feel to be held like that again? She rubbed her arms where the memory of his had wrapped round them, as if she could conjure the moment back. Her head against his chest…

She mentally shook herself. There was still something left to be done. She crossed the floor, climbing the rungs set into the workbench, stepping onto the control panel.

'One last question,' she said.

His fingers flew across the keys. 'I know. I've been waiting for you to ask.'

'What did that creature say to you, down in stasis, just before it died?'

_To fail him is to suffer. We cannot return to him. Let us die... __Tell me who sent you. And I will release you._

Starscream pressed a button on the console, and a huge word scrawled across the screen in Cybertronian, the glyphs re-arranging themselves into English.

UNICRON

* * *

For a time the two of them stared at it in silence.

'What's Unicron?' Alexis asked.

'I don't know,' he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

She shivered slightly, the blackness of the letters burning against the brightness of the screen.

'Are we going to find out then?

He looked down, one eyebrow raised. 'Whatever this thing is, we barely escaped with our lives this time round.'

She tilted her head back with a grin. 'I know. Makes you feel kind of cocky, doesn't it? Whatever it is, I'd like a word with it.'

The familiar slow, evil smile crossed his features as he rubbed his chin. 'Me too.'

'Then it's settled.' She looked up. 'Where do we start?'

THE END

* * *

**AN: Yeah, yeah, you'd all guessed it was UNICRON, right? But hopefully there were some things that came as a surprise. :-)**

**There will be a fourth story if people want it. If only one person wants another, then that's enough for me. I've got the first few chapters fleshed out in my head, so hopefully it'll appear soon.**

**A couple of you liked the little interaction between TC and Arcee in Chapter 23. There wasn't really room to have them appear again in this chapter, but I'm sure they can continue their crackly little snipes in Story 4 so worry not. :-)**

**And the size difference thingy will be explored some more too. Could it be that Lass might just entertain the notion of Starscream and Alexis on an equal footing? Well... maybe. We'll see. **

**Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you'd like to see more of, etc. This story has been written over such a long time period that I tend to forget what I wrote! I hope it was okay. I listened to 'No Light, No Light' by Florence and the Machine a lot when I was writing this. If this story had an 'end credits' song, that would be it. Give it a listen if you've not heard it. :)**

**So... yeah! Enough blah from me. Take care fangirls, maybe see you in the review lounge :-) **


End file.
